Matrimonio sin amor
by canelita
Summary: Solo tenía 15 años y por anhelar estabilidad económica, presionada por el recuerdo de su madre y su hermana se caso, pero lo que ella no sabe es que el solo la usara como un objeto-- capitulo 18 Ultimo DEJEN REVIEW
1. Obligada a madurar

_**Cuantas veces nos hemos sentido enamorados, cuantas no nos han correspondido y no has un humillado olvidando nuestra propia esencia. Ella se enamoro le entrego su corazón y el solo la vio como un objeto.**_

Acerco la copa a sus labios y sorbió el dulce vino pensando una solución para que el negocio que tenia varias semanas intentando llevar acabo fuera aceptado, pero aquellos empresarios no eran fáciles de convencer y menos siendo el soltero, no se fiaban de los hombres jóvenes y sin familia, necesitaba una esposa y rápido pero quien aceptaría serlo, era demasiado mujeriego tenia tan mala reputación en el pueblo que ninguna mujer decente se fijaría en el nunca.

-¡Kagome!- Se tapaba con la mano los rayos de sol penetrantes mientras intentaba divisar a la pequeña, cuando aprendería que no debía andar sola por hay sin compañía suspiro aliviada cuando la pequeña se acerco corriendo con un ramillete de flores en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro-Pequeña donde haz estado me tenias preocupada- Le tomo la mano y empezaron a caminar por el largo sendero de árboles.

-Deberías ver el mar de flores que hay atrás de el sendero mama ¡es enorme!- Se soltó de la suave mano de su madre y comenzó a caminar rápidamente dando brincos y tirando las flores.

-Si pequeña pero no es bueno que andes sola por estos lugares no es correcto- Le sonrió mientras su hija se paraba daba media vuelta y arrugaba la frente molesta.

-No soy una pequeña pronto cumpliré 15 años- Se sentía orgullosa de eso ya no le gustaba que le dijeran pequeña kagome o mi niña kagome o algo que la hiciese ver como una niña ya era una mujer, suspiro y corrió hasta su madre abrazándola.

-Siempre serás mi niña kagome... Bueno ya vamos a casa, tu hermana sango se a esmerado mucho cocinando- Le volvió a tomar la mano, se sentía afligida y preocupada su hija sango tenia algunos muchachos que la rondaban pero su niña kagome era tan inmadura e infantil que ningún joven la volteaba haber, estaba muy enferma y ya le costaba trabajo correr tras kagome…

----

-Bueno que esperan díganme que les parece lo que cocine- Sonrió esperando la aprobación de su hermana pequeña y su madre.

-Pues mama cocina mejor- volteo haber a sango que apretaba los labios y se acercaba para hacer lo que siempre hacia dejarle el cabello alborotado por tallar su mano sobre su cabeza como odiaba que hiciera eso…-¡No!, no sango déjame no seas abusiva-Forcejeaba intentando aflojar el agarre de su hermana mayor que se carcajeaba.

-Sango, kagome compórtense- Suspiro y les sonrió, se levanto de la mesa llevándose el pequeño plato de barro, ese día en peculiar se había sentido realmente enferma lo dejo en el fregadero y apoyo ambas manos en este por el fuerte mareo que le había dado y sin mas fuerzas cayo al suelo, sus dos hijas se acercaron corriendo kagome que empezó a llorar y a jalonear a su madre.

-¡MAMI DESPIERTA MAMI!- Intentaba hacer que reaccionara, sango le tomo el pulso y su cara se puso pálida se le fue el aire y al instante jalo a su hermana abrazándola.

-Esta muerta- La abrazo fuertemente al sentir la desesperación de la pequeña y los jaloneos los golpes en el pecho y el profundo llanto que mojaba su humilde vestido verde.

----- ----

-Inuyasha tienes 25 años y me gustaría tener nietos antes de morir- La hermosa mujer que usaba un vestido naranja largo, un escote recado con un hermoso collar de perlas blancos mangas largas hasta las muñecas y el pelo suelto con un hermoso broche al lado se acerco al joven tomándole el hombre.

-Lo haré mama tu sabes que lo haré… solo que la correcta no a llegado- Pero la verdad era que si se casaba seria solo por consolidar ese negocio que le dejaría mucho dinero mucho mas del que ya tenia el amor para el no existía, su padre que había sido un hombre sin escrúpulos que hizo sufrir mucho a su madre por falta de dinero, por que en su vida siempre fueron los segundos, se había prometido algo que jamás nunca volverían a pasar carencias y había cumplido esa promesa ahora era uno de los hombres mas ricos del país.

-Se que el abandonó de tu padre fue difícil para ti , pero es hora de que lo olvides… que yo no haya sido feliz no quiere decir que tu no puedas serlo- Noto el brusco movimiento que hizo el joven al pararse y se sintió triste de ver en lo que su hijo se había convertido un hombre solo interesado en hacerse mas rico alejado del amor y cayendo perdidamente en los placeres carnales usando a las mujeres, un hombre amargado al cual solo le interesaban los negocios.

-Te prometo que buscare una esposa- Se acerco le tomo las manos y le brindo una sonrisa sincera tratando de calmar a su pobre madre que solo mencionaba una cosa casarse, lo haría pero aquello seria un **matrimonio sin amor **basado en el interés.

---

La iglesia estaba llena y se escuchaban los susurros provocados por los rezos las dos hermanas estaban enfrente con un rosario en la mano vestidas de negro el pelo recogido llorando por el descenso de su madre.

-Mami despierta- Se levantó sin importar que el padre estuviera dando la misa olvidando que había cientos de personas que criticarían su comportamiento y aunque no era de clase alta su madre le había inculcado valores y modales como los de una dama pero en ese momento no le importo ni el protocolo ni los modales ni las habladurías, se aferro al ataúd de madera recostó la cabeza y continuo llorando hasta que un joven la zafo y la sentó en una banca intentando calmarla.

-Tranquilícese señorita- Le daba palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarla pero sabia que aquello era imposible el sabia el dolor que causaba perder a los padres, el los había perdido cuando solo tenia 17 ahora tenia 24 años y ver a una niña llorar así le causaba demasiado dolor en el corazón…-El dolor se supera y no dura para siempre- Aquellas palabras causaron que la niña volteara con los ojos empañados.

-Pero queda la herida en el alma y el corazón- Agacho la vista y retomo el llanto que se hacia mas fuerte, su mama había muerto ya había perdido a su padre hacia 3 años las había abandonado y ahora a su madre solo le quedaba sango pero sango se casaría y entonces ella quedaría sola.

Observo a la pequeña y medito la contestación demasiado madura e inteligente para una niña de tan solo 15 años.

--- ----- ----- ----

-Sango…- Observo a su hermana que dejaba el rosario en el pequeño peinador y la volteaba haber con los ojos hinchados y la mirada triste.

-Que pasa-Se acerco y se sentó a su lado rodeándole el hombro con su brazo.

-¿Tu no me vas a dejar verdad?- Sus ojos denotaban miedo de quedarse sola en este mundo del cual solo conocía ese pequeño pueblo donde vivía, ese día había repetido tanto que ya no era una niña pero la verdad es que solo tenia 14 años era una niña.

-No kagome… pero mama me pidió algo antes de morir, me dijo que tenias que madurar y buscar un buen hombre tu sabes que yo pronto me casare con el joven miroku, el es de una buena familia mas de lo que podría esperar- Vio a su pequeña hermana directamente no podía estar siempre apegada a ella necesitaba hacer su vida no por ahora pero llegaría el momento y a veces se le hacia tan lejano que kagome encontrara a un hombre, tenia el cuerpo de una niña ni siquiera se había desarrollado su mirada era la de una pequeña ingenua.

-Yo no me quiero casar hermana, los hombres son muy malos ya vez papa abandono a nuestra mama y ella lo amaba mucho- Miro la pequeña ventana y recordó los buenos tiempos cuando vivian en una gran casa mil veces mas que esa pequeña cabaña hasta que su padre las dejo, jamás entendió eso, se fue sin despedirse.

-Debes saber algo, papa nos abandono por que el…-tomo aire hasta llenarse los pulmones lo que le iba a confesar a su hermana no era fácil pero mas adelante seria mas difícil si tenia que sufrir que sufriera de una vez todo…-El tenia a otra familia… mama era su querida.

Se levanto de la cama y la miro con reproche pero que cosas estaba diciendo eso no era cierto su mama no era ninguna querida de nadie- Eso no es cierto sango ¡mientes!

-No kagome tu eras muy pequeña pero es hora de que sepas la verdad mama amo mucho a papa y no quiso desbaratar a su familia- Se levanto y se acerco a su pequeña hermana intentando abrazarla pero le fue imposible la pequeña salio corriendo llena de lagrimas y con el inminente dolor que se había triplicado por saber eso… ¡-Kagome!

---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- - - -- - - - - - - -- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- -- --

Había caminado tanto pensando en que mujer aceptaría ser su esposa estupida reputación, si escogía a una doncella de clase baja seguro se casaría por interés y eso era lo que menos quería las mujeres interesadas suelen ser muy problemáticas necesitaba una esposa abnegada que hiciera lo que el quería y no una mujer con experiencia que al final lo envolvería y terminaría enamorándose, no enamorarse nunca vio a su madre tantas veces sufrir por amor cuando era mas pequeño que aquel sentimiento que jamás había experimentado lo había tachado como lo peor del mundo.

Corría como loca cruzando medio pueblo intentando llegar al sendero, pero para su sorpresa choco con un hombre alto que la detuvo de los hombros.

-Otra vez tu pequeña- La sujeto fuerte al sentir los jaloneos e intentos de huida nuevamente se había topado con esa chiquilla impetuosa, sus ojos azules la miraron tristemente, llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla y le levanto el rostro…-No es bueno que te comportes así.

-Y como quiere que me comporte si…-Se dejo caer en su pecho y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, no solía llorar mucho pero al parecer el llanto que jamás experimento años atrás lo estaba soltando ese día en el cual solo había llorado sin parar.

El corazón le dio un brinco al sentir el pequeño rostro ocultándose en su saco negro bien abotonado, la abrazo fuertemente intentando calmarla y sin importarle que había varias personas a su alrededor que en cuestión de segundos empezaron hablar sobre la escena tan comprometedora.

---

-Veo que ya estas mejor- Caminaba a su lado y le sonreía al ver que la niña ya no lloraba seguía con la vista perdida pero el verla sin pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando por sus mejillas le hacia sentirse mejor incluso se tomo su tiempo para observarla bien, esa pequeña podría ser su hermanita….-No te he dicho mi nombre pequeña ni tu me haz dicho el tuyo.

Volteo a verlo pequeña… nuevamente le habían dicho pequeña ya no era raro debía acostumbrarse…-Soy kagome higurashi- Volvió nuevamente el rostro hacia enfrente.

-Yo soy kouga-Le sonrió aunque su sonrisa ni siquiera fue vista y menos correspondida cuando la chiquilla se detuvo enfrente de una vieja casucha levanto una ceja acaso vivía hay se suponía la familia higurashi tenia dinero o eso recordaba, las cosas habían cambiado y se notaba.

-Gracias por acompañarme- Entro al pequeño caminillo de piedra pero antes cerro la cerca dejando bien claro que no quería mas la compañía de ese hombre que aunque había sido muy amable lo único que deseaba era estar sola con su dolor, y así fue por mucho tiempo pero como dijo una vez ese sujeto el dolor se supera.

------ ----- ------ ------ ------ ------- ------- ------ ----- ------ ---

-¡feliz cumpleaños kagome!- Se hecho en la cama abrazando a su pequeña hermana con una pequeña caja blanca en las manos.

-Sango me aplastas- Cuando sango se quito de enzima se pudo sentar en la cama y regalarle una sonrisa por haber recordado su cumpleaños aunque ese año no tenia ánimos de festejar hacia ya 9 meses de la muerte de su madre, miro la pequeña caja y apunto…-¿Eso es para mi?.

-Claro ábrelo- Extendió el paquete y sonrió abiertamente al notar el brillo de ilusión de la pequeña, que en estos meses había crecido bastante y estaba dejando la niñez atrás.

Tomo el paquete entre sus manos delgadas y finas y lo examino que seria… lo abrió y levanto una ceja al ver la prenda de encaje con algunos lazos que estaba dentro de la caja miro a sango que tenia una sonrisa…-¿Que es esto?- Levanto la prenda se veía demasiado pequeña seguro no le quedaba.

-Eso es un corcet y es hora de que lo uses- Le apunto la prenda y sonrió burlonamente…-Tus pechos han crecido incluso mas que los míos y eso hará que los hombres se fijen mas en ti, aparte hoy dejas de ser una niña para convertirte en una señorita te vez mas mujer kagome.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, era cierto últimamente los vestidos ya no le quedaban de adelante y aunque esos horribles vestidos ocultaban su figura que ya era de una señorita le daban la libertad para seguir corriendo y haciendo malabares como una niña, seguro esa horrible y ajustada prenda le robaría el aire…-No lose se ve muy pequeña.

-Si pero estoy segura que te quedara muy bien, tu eres sumamente delgada te envidio esa cintura de avispa que tienes- Tomo a su hermana de la mano y la jaloneo hasta la habitación de al lado que había sido de su difunta madre.

-Que hacemos aquí- Camino por la habitación hasta llegar al tocador y entonces abrió la pequeña cajita con joyas, un pequeño broche con una flor de cristal en color rosa que destellaba muchísimo le llamo la atención y lo tomo entre sus manos, lo recordó aquella joya se la había dado su papa a su mama y había sido la única que había guardado.

-¡Aquí esta!- Sonrió feliz al haber encontrado lo que buscaba saco una gran caja y la puso en la cama.

Volteo hacia sango y dejo el broche enzima del tocador se acerco a la caja y la observo acaso seria otra sorpresa de sango para hacerla ver mucho mas atractiva para los hombres para lo que le interesaba por ella podía quedarse soltera siempre, aparte lo que decía sango era mentira ella seguía siendo una niña y quizás se había desarrollado un poco pero seguía viéndose infantil.

-Este kagome… es el regalo que mama tenia para ti- Al notar que tomaba la atención de su joven hermana que acababa de dejar la niñez abrió la caja mostrándole un hermoso vestido de seda color rosa pomposo con un escote bastante pronunciado que tenia algunas flores de cristal como adorno mangas largas hasta los codos con encaje blanco al final.

-¿Eso es para mi?- Observo cada detalle del hermoso vestido jamás había visto algo mas hermoso seguro le había costado mucho a su madre se acerco y lo toco era tan suave e incluso tenia un ligero aroma a flores silvestres como decía su madre que olía como si aquel vestido se hubiese hecho especialmente para ser usado por ella.

-Vez por eso el corcet ahora comprendes los 15 son una edad importante se que quizás no pueda organizarte una gran fiesta como te mereces pero el joven miroku planea festejar tu cumpleaños en su gran casa hoy en la noche- Dejo el vestido en la cama y se acerco a la joven tomándole las manos…-Debes cuidarte mas ya no eres una niña, y a mama le gustaría que encontraras un buen hombre y que te comportaras esta noche.

Le sonrió se notaba que sango se había esforzado muchísimo en organizarle algo pero sobre todo preocupada por que se comportara solo por esa noche y claro que mejor si encontraba un buen partido agacho la vista y apretó los ojos fuertemente, si lo haría por su mama y por sango.

-Bueno que esperas kagome, debemos empezar con arreglarte ese pelo rebelde- Levanto un mechón de la joven y arrugo la frente el trabajo que le esperaba seria sumamente difícil pero esperaba que su hermana se comportara en la fiesta y si tenia suerte llamara la atención de algún joven adinerado que se encargara en un futuro de ella.

-Inuyasha que acaso no te arreglaras para la fiesta-La hermosa mujer se acerco a su joven hijo y le sonrió.

-No me gustan las fiestas- Volteo a ver a su madre y nuevamente estaba esa mirada implorante, se levanto de la cama de un brinco y se acerco…-Esta bien iré a la fiesta.

-pero apresúrate ya es tarde- Le sonrió, sabia que solo lo hacia por complacerla pero así al menos despejaría su fría mente de los negocios.

--- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --

Se acerco y acaricio el vidrio del espejo no parecía ella ya no se veía como una niña si no como una mujer se paso las manos por el rostro su copete que ahora se veía peinado su pelo lleno de bucles perfectamente hechos que le caían por los hombros y llegaban hasta mas debajo de la cintura y el hermoso broche que había visto esa mañana a un lado del cabello, el vestido que resaltaba su cuerpo de mujer y aquel corcet hacia que sus pechos sobresalieran resaltando aun mas el escote, parecía una princesa que esa noche seria exhibida .

-Kagome te vez muy hermosa, miroku enviara un carruaje- Sango que se encontraba dándose los últimos toques a su peinado se notaba contenta y aunque su vestido no era exactamente el mas hermoso la hacia lucir muy bien un vestido color rojo de mangas largas lizo pomposo y entallado.

-Tu también sango- Volvió haber su reflejo, ¿por que se tiene que dejar de ser una niña y convertirse en un adulto? por que la sociedad así te lo exige sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- -----

Hay estaba parada en medio de la pista en un gran salón decorado con cientos de flores un gran banquete sintiéndose en el lugar equivocado, sango con miroku platicando y ella hay en medio siendo criticada por todos los invitados que si se veía muy linda que si como había crecido suspiro ante el dolor de cabeza que aquella fiesta empezaba a causarle.

-Haz crecido mucho- Le tomo la mano y se la beso, solo habían pasado algunos meses y la niña que alguna vez consoló se había convertido en toda una jovencita y muy hermosa, en algunos años mas seguro seria toda una mujer.

-Usted es kouga cierto- Le sonrió y rápidamente le quito su mano que era cubierto por un fino guante de encaje color rosa, aquel hombre la había tratado muy bien y ella había sido muy grosera cuando le cerro la serca de su casa.

-Y usted linda señorita es kagome-Los ojos se le iluminaron por la sonrisa que ella le había regalado después de verla llorar tanto verla feliz le causaba algo extraño en el corazón que no lograba explicarse….-No se nota muy feliz… siendo esta su fiesta cumple quince años verdad.

-Si… bueno es que vera es mi primera vez en una fiesta así- Volteo la vista hacia otro lado y entonces se topo con el hombre mas atractivo que haya visto su traje negro la melena larga pero sobre todo sus ojos dorados, se sonrojo cuando se cruzo con su mirada y agacho la vista… jamás había sentido atracción por un hombre nunca.

El hombre que la observaba con atención noto el sonrojo y miro hacia donde hacia unos segundos ella miraba hay estaba inuyasha el famoso empresario bien vestido y con su soberbia y egocentrismo a flor de piel…-No debería fijarse en hombres así señorita, es muy pequeña aun.

La joven lo miro sorprendida acaso era mas que evidente el nerviosismo, nuevamente volvió su vista al hombre que la impresiono, se le paro el corazón cuando lo vio frente a ella con una sonrisa seductora tomándole la mano para besarla.

-Mucho gusto señorita… no nos han presentado soy inuyasha taicho y ¿usted es?- Le Beso tiernamente la mano sin dejar de penetrarla con su mirada dorada, le provocaba risa que esa niña se mostrara tan cohibida, justo lo que necesitaba una mujer tímida y manipulable.

-Hermana… veo que estas en muy gratas compañías- Sango se acerco con miroku a su lado y se alegro de verla con dos atractivos hombres aunque un poco mayores para ella pero que importaba era lo mas normal que el hombre le llevara 10 o mas años a la mujer.

-Inuyasha Taicho- Soltó a su prometida y saludo al joven que le extendió la mano… -Hacia mucho no te veía en una fiesta- Le sonrió y nuevamente tomo la mano de sango…-Ella es sango higurashi mi prometida y la bella jovencita a su lado es su hermana la señorita kagome higurashi-.

-Así que esta bella jovencita es la famosa señorita kagome higurashi- Su naturalidad era ser la de un coqueto y aun con esa niña por que para el era una pequeña y le causaba demasiada gracia que no fuera capas de mirarlo a la cara.

-Señorita kagome gusta bailar- El muchacha de ojos azules le extendió su mano la cual ella tomo amablemente por cortesía mirando implorante a sango la cual le hizo señas para que fuese, fueron al centro de la pista donde otras parejas bailaban.

-Tiene usted una hermosa hermana señorita sango- Observo a la joven la cual bailaba con mucha gracia con ese maldito de kouga el cual era uno de los hijos de los empresarios que quería convencer para su desgracia.

-Si lose- Sonrió mientras veía la hermosa imagen de la pequeña kagome, era su primer baile y lo hacia muy bien, miroku que estaba a su lado se separo un instante para recibir a algunos invitados que acababan de llegar, la voz ronca y maquiavélica a su lado la hizo desviar la vista.

-Me gustaría casarme con su hermana- Su voz era decidida sin trabas sin miedos sin miramientos sin sentimientos.

-¿Disculpe?- Levanto una ceja y lo miró sorprendida había escuchado bien ese hombre a su lado le había propuesto casarse con la pequeña kagome sin conocerla.

-Lo que escucho seré sincero señorita sango, necesito una esposa para solidificar un negocio y usted necesita un hombre que se encargue de su hermanita yo tengo mucho dinero y si acepta mi propuesta le prometo que la cuidare- Su madre quería que se casara los negocios no le estaban yendo bien, por que lo consideraban un hombre inestable por no tener familia y esta pequeña llegaba caída del cielo para arreglar toda su vida….-Piénselo- Tomo una copa de vino de las charolas que los meseros traían le sonrió y salio caminando lentamente para reunirse con miroku y sus distinguidas amistades.

Aquello la había dejado helada pero le tentaba la propuesta le llamaba la atención ese hombre era de una fortuna inmensa y si kagome se casaba con el tendría todo lo que se merecía, que mejor propuesta ninguna otra, ningún hombre con ese estatus social se fijaría en una higurashi que lo único que tenían era el apellido y la poca dignidad que su madre les había dejado.

---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---

-Te divertiste en la fiesta- Se quito los botines negros de tacón y los dejo a un lado de la cama mientras se masajeaba los pies por el dolor que sentía.

-Si estuvo todo muy bonito- Se dejo caer en la cama gracias adiós ya se había quitado ese ajustado corcet que apenas y la dejo respirar y ahora usaba una cómoda bata de algodón holgada.

-Kagome tengo que hablar contigo- Era el momento de decirle hablarle de la propuesta y rogar que ella aceptara por que jamás la obligaría a nada….-Recuerdas a Inuyasha Taicho- Miro a la pequeña la cual se levanto y frunció el ceño.

-Si por que.

-Bueno el… me pidió tu mano- se acerco a ella se hinco y le tomo las manos…. –Si tu no quieres kagome no lo haremos pero… considera que ese hombre te daría estabilidad como quería mama.

Casarse se suponía eso era lo que mas anhelaba su madre verla casada y como toda una dama de sociedad pero ni siquiera conocía a ese Inuyasha Taicho, aunque su corazón había sido contemplado por su atractivo pero ella buscaba algo mas tal vez enamorarse primero conocerlo solo tenia 15 a esta edad debería seguir pensando en jugar pero no en casarse….-Sango pero… yo ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Kagome yo se que no lo conoces pero tienes suerte de que un hombre así se fije en ti, tu sabes que en nuestra situación no te puedes dar el lujo de elegir, los hombres te eligen que prefieres un anciano de 60 años… eres joven si pero si esperas esta oportunidad se te iría de las manos….- Decir esas palabras le causaban un vació era como sugerir que se casara por conveniencia pero que otra cosa podía sugerir debía asegurar el futuro de su hermana ese hombre era atractivo de buen apellido, y en esos tiempos las parejas no se casaban enamoradas se casaban en matrimonios por conveniencia.

-Si sango, esta bien tienes razón es una buena oportunidad- Se soltó de las manos de su hermana y se acurruco en su cama abrazada de su pequeño peluche casada… cerro los ojos pensando en la pequeña idea de que haría feliz a su madre seria una dama de la alta sociedad como ella quería.

Continuara….


	2. Matrimonio

**-**Mealegra que haya aceptado mi propuesta- Sonrió complacido por el negocio que acababa de consolidar y le sonrió a la joven que se notaba nerviosa…-No se aflija yo cuidare bien de su hermanita…me gustaría que la boda fuera en dos semanas.

La muchacha brinco del asiento impresionada por la rapidez en que las cosas iban….-No le gustaría primero tratar a kagome-.

-No soy un caballero, y el protocolo es lo que menos me importa… seamos realistas el compromiso es un buen trato para ambos no se impresione señorita ni ponga esa cara la gente suele ser sutil yo soy directo- Apoyo ambas manos en el escrito y sonrió burlonamente.

-Bueno creo que en dos semanas esta bien- Se levanto de la silla y se despidió rápidamente arrepentida por vender de esa forma a Kagome y mas a un sujeto sin modales ni escrúpulos.

-En dos semanas, yo le enviare el vestido de novia a mí querida prometida y arreglare todo, usted y ella solo estén a la hora y en el lugar- apoyo la cabeza en el sillón y fijo la vista en el techo con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

Sonrió sarcásticamente y lo miro con un malestar estomacal pero con la firme idea que era lo mejor… bienestar económico.

---- ----

-¡Que, Sango pero eso es demasiado pronto¡- Se dejo caer en la silla de madera con el gesto tenso los labios abiertos y pensando que aceptar ese matrimonio solo por estabilidad había sido su peor error… pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Lose Kagome pero fueron sus condiciones, el te acepto sin dote… sin nada- Se sentó enfrente de su hermana e intento calmar las cosas…-El pagara toda la boda y enviara tu vestido.

-Sango, yo... nose si estoy preparada- Cerro los ojos y se mordió los labios, como la vida puede dar una vuelta de 360 grados en cuestión de horas….-Que implica casarse Sango-Su difunta madre jamás le hablo de los deberes matrimoniales y muy poco sabia sobre eso.

-Mama jamás te hablo sobre tus deberes como esposa- Levanto ambas cejas como le explicaría que tenia que estar con ese hombre que ni siquiera conocía compartir la misma cama y… no, no se lo diría poco a poco lo entendería….-Pues solo te casas y ya Kagome no preguntes.

Estaba inconforme con la respuesta pero si Sango decía que solo era casarse en una bonita iglesia y nada mas entonces el matrimonio no era tan malo o terrible, si su mama se había casado era por algo.

-¡Kagome mira!- Corrió hasta el cuarto de su hermana que estaba acostada en la cama pensativa, tenia una gran caja blanca en las manos…-Mira es tu vestido lo a enviado- abrió la caja con mucha mas emoción que la misma Kagome que solo miraba de reojo sin interés alguno…-¡¡Hay Kagome esta hermoso!!- Tomo el vestido de seda entre sus manos era un vestido con mangas de encaje hasta las muñecas escote recatado que solo dejaba ver lo necesario entrelazado de atrás entallado de la cintura hasta las rodillas donde caía de una forma sutil y denotaba mas la gran cola, se lo sobrepuso y se vio en el espejo...-¿No te gusta Kagome?

-Es muy hermoso- Sonrió y se acerco a la caja aun quedaba algo dentro una pequeña caja negra y una nota, tomo la nota entre sus manos y la leyó lenta y cuidadosamente.

_**Mi querida Kagome espero te haya gustado mi regalo no e tenido el tiempo de visitarte ni de que nos conozcamos pero después de la boda habrá tiempo, el collar de diamantes es para que lo uses espero te gusta lo escogí personalmente.**_

_**Con cariño Inuyasha Taicho**_

-Kagome… ya viste esta gargantilla- Abrió enormemente los ojos con el brillo de aquella joya jamás había visto algo tan brillante y hermoso, la tomo entre sus dedos delicadamente sobreponiéndosela a su hermana que abrazaba la pequeña nota y suspiraba.

-Si es muy bonita- Le quito la joya y la vio con cariño no le importaba el valor material si no que el personalmente la hubiese escogido para ella, nunca le habían dado una joya tan hermosa sintió mariposas en el estomago por la pequeña y corta nota y la apretó fuertemente entre sus manos como un tesoro que guardaría por siempre.

Hay estaba en la oscuridad de la noche releyendo el escrito _mi querida kagome _ suspiro y la metió en su diario el cual puso debajo de su almohada con recelo, le había dicho querida acaso la quería si por que si no, no hubiese pedido su mano si la quería y mucho para querer casarse en menos de una semana aunque le hubiese gustado verlo aunque sea un día para tratarlo la ultima vez que intento hablar con el se quedo muda pero se prometió que ya no seria así.

--- ---- ----- ----- ------ ----- ---- ----- ----- ---- ------ ------

-Joven Kouga pero que sorpresa que hace por aquí- Saludo al joven amablemente y observo el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas que tenia en la mano, aquello no le olía bien acaso buscaba cortejar a su pequeña hermana.

- Señor Kouga- La muchacha salio de la habitación y lo abrazo vigorosamente, hasta que sango carraspeo e interrumpió la poco honorable situación….-Kagome no es correcto.

-Perdón es que me alegra verlo… ¿esas flores son para mi?-Observo las flores y sonrió cuando el extendió su mano y se las dio las únicas flores que había recibido fueron de su padre y ya hacia mucho tiempo de eso.

-Por que no vas y buscas un jarrón en la habitación de mama, hay uno muy hermoso- Le sonrió a su hermana que acento con la cabeza, camino lentamente al cuarto de su madre.

-Mire señor kouga, por si no le han informado mi hermana esta comprometida y en dos días se casa así que seria tan amable de no cortejarla ella no entiende pero usted es lo bastante maduro- Aquello lo dijo con soberbia y rigor pero era mejor dejar las cosas claras a que después hubiese malos entendidos.

-Eso no lo sabia disculpe será mejor que me vaya- Sintió una puñalada en el centro del pecho con las palabras de esa mujer, se le habían adelantado justo cuando tenia planeado pedir permiso para cortejar a la pequeña kagome alguien mas listo se la llevo, le sonrió amablemente y salio de la cabaña sin despedirse de kagome.

-Y el joven kouga sango- Miro hacia todos lados pero ya no lo vio, coloco las flores en el jarrón y lo puso en el centro de la pequeña mesa de madera.

-Tenia cosas que hacer y se fue dijo que lo despidiera-Sonrió nerviosa y se alejo rápidamente rumbo a la cocina para preparar los alimentos…-A y no creas que no e notado que ya no estas usando el corcet se nota.

Arrugo la frente y la miro con rencor aquella prenda le apretaba demasiado y no le permitía hacer nada ya después tendría que usarla pero mientras pudiera librarse, aparte que tan mal se veía con su vestido naranja demasiado infantil pero muy cómodo, hizo para atrás la silla y se sentó en ella mirando las flores, cerro los ojos y se perdió en el exquisito aroma.

---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- --- -- --- ---- ---- ---- -- - - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---- - --

Las piernas le temblaban los labios, cada milímetro de la piel se estremecía con tan solo pensar en que en unos minutos estaría casada, hay estaba viendo su reflejo en la ventanilla parecía un ángel caído el cabello perfectamente peinado con suaves ondas en las puntas el velo acomodado en el rostro con un toque muy sutil de maquillaje en los labios, el vestido que le quedo perfectamente al cuerpo que dejaba ver su delineada figura el corcet que sango le había dado sumamente ajustado y el entrelazado con un hermoso moño al final, Sujetaba fuertemente el ramo de rosas blancas que temblaba junto con ella.

-Tranquila kagome te notas muy nerviosa-Intento animarla pero aun ella se sentía nerviosa y eso que no era su boda, el carruaje era jalado por dos caballos blancos, la pequeña y delgada novia pego un brinco cuando este se detuvo y apretó el ramo tan fuerte que los tallos se doblaron unpoco

-Bajemos- La pequeña puertecilla se abrió y el chofer extendió su mano para ayudarles, la primera en bajar fue sango y se impresiono por el arreglo tan detallado de la iglesia que estaba adornada con flores blancas por fuera y una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el carruaje, kagome que se quedo respirando casi nulamente se bajo tambaleándose por la enorme cola que sango le ayudo acomodar.

-Bueno pequeña que tengas suerte- Le dio su bendición y entro a la iglesia para dar la señal de que la novia ya había llegado, a los segundos la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse.

-Vamos kagome tu puedes- Comenzó a caminar lentamente las piernas le flaqueaban se sentía realmente nerviosa y mareada, dio paso tras paso se sintió tan liviana y cuando por fin estuvo dentro el peso se le vino encima había cientos de personas que en su vida había visto miro al frente hay estaba el, serio tan atractivo como la primera vez que lo vio vestido con un smoking negro y el cabello largo perfectamente peinado, sonrió aunque aquella linda sonrisa no se alcazaba a divisar por el velo que cubría su rostro.

Cuando estuvo cerca ni siquiera pudo moverse se puso rígida el obispo empezó el sermón que la joven ni siquiera escucho el mundo desapareció solo estaba ella en la oscuridad temblando de miedo.

-Señorita kagome higurashi acepta a Inuyasha Taicho para amarlo respetarlo en la pobreza y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe- Eso es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar y con un hilo de voz.

-SI…- Después nuevamente todo fue confusión hasta que el hombre al lado suyo la volteo sutilmente retirándole el fino velo de encaje de el rostro para darle un frió beso a un lado de los labios, que no le causo ni la mínima emoción

La recepción igualmente adornada con rosas blancas mesas alrededor y un gran banquete estaba en su máximo apogeo todos los invitados bailaban felizmente excepto ella que se encontraba sentada en la mesa del centro mirando hacia todos lados.

-Deberías estar bailando- Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió aquella fiesta era hermosa todo era perfecto, algo igual le gustaría para su boda pero sabia que el joven Miroku no era tan rico como los Taicho pero le esperaría algo hermoso y sencillo.

-Si… pero el señor... perdón mi esposo esta hablando con unos hombres que se nota son muy poderosos e importantes- Sonrió tristemente, imagino que su boda seria totalmente diferente no algo tan… frívolo y banal ni siquiera había hablado con el que se suponía se había convertido en su esposo, sentía un profundo amor por el, pero acaso se puede amar a alguien solo de vista sin tratarlo la enamoro con una nota suspiro que patético le pareció aquello su corazón de infante fue contemplando.

-Bueno se nota, pero ya estarán a solas y podrán conversar- Se levanto de la mesa para reunirse con su prometido y algunas amistades sango era demasiado distraída para notar que algo anda muy mal, que kagome ni siquiera se encontraba entusiasmada.

Se quito uno de los guantes de encaje y llevo su mano hasta abajo del vestido donde lo levanto muy sutilmente y saco de sus botines blancos un pequeño papel lo abrió y nuevamente era esa nota la apretó tan fuerte entre sus manos, que la arrugo mas de lo que ya estaba, tenia tantas ganas de llorar se sentía muy sola el ni siquiera la había visto no le había dicho que lucia bonita y rogaba que cuando estuvieran a solas fuera diferente.

La recepción había terminado, iba en el carruaje decepcionada de la noche tan aburrida y poco romántica que había pasado no había bailado ni una sola vez y para colmo el que se había convertido en su esposo no estaba con ella en el carruaje había decidido quedarse a tomar con esos señores, el carruaje se detuvo y el cochero abrió la puerta amablemente ayudando a bajar a la novia, sus ojos se clavaron en la hermosa casa era inmensa con pilares alrededor una gran puerta de madera con escaleras rodeadas de algunos sirvientes y un inmenso pasto verde que parecía no tener fin y aun aquel palacio no le causo ni la mínima pizca de felicidad, una anciana se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo amablemente.

-Tú debes ser la esposa del amo, eres una niña- Le sonrió a la pequeña tan joven y casada y con un hombre así, suspiro y empezó a dar pasos acompañada de la pequeña…-Te mostrare tu habitación la señora Izayoi la decoro para ti.

Cuando entro a la casa solo le dio un vistazo jamás había visto tanto lujo en su vida miles de pinturas de exquisito gusto no tuvo tiempo de ver mas por que subió las largas escaleras, recorrió el pasillo con varias puertas hasta que la anciana a su lado se paro en una abriéndola.

-Pasa pequeña esta será tu habitación- Observo como la joven recorría el cuarto empezando con el gran peinador que tenia varios perfumes un peine de plata un espejo una pequeña cajita de joyas los cajones repletos de ropa intima de lo mas fina y un closet inmenso lleno de vestidos despampanantes con variados colores, pero lo que mas le gusto fue la ventana inmensa con las cortinas corridas que dejaba ver la luz de la luna….-¿Te gusta?.

-si es muy bonita- Le sonrió a la anciana amablemente.

-Bueno pequeña me puedes llamar Kaede, por el momento debo irme pero para lo que se te ofrezca estoy en la cocina- tomo la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo ya no lucia tan feliz ni radiante y como reacción se hecho a llorar a la cama quedándose dormida profundamente, los pequeños ruidos de afuera la despertaron abrió sus ojos café y camino hasta la puerta la abrió e inspecciono el pasillo no había nadie solo una puerta semiabierta y con una tenue luz, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella era mejor que se quitara ese vestido y se pusiera algo mas cómodo mañana seria un nuevo día y entonces podría hablar con el.

---- ------ ------ -------- ----------- ------------- ------------ ------------- ------------- --------------- ---------------- -----------

-kagome…. kagome deja de pensar en el- Se dejo caer en la cama tan incomoda con ese corcet que Kaede le había apretado hasta dejarla sin aire con ese vestido escotado en color verde demasiado pomposo y poco cómodo, esto era lo que realmente quería una vida llena de lujos.

-Valla quien diría que tu te ibas a casar- Sonrió burlón mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del escritorio repleto de papeles….-Terminaremos siendo familia.

-Cállate Miroku- Tenia ambos brazos cruzados y la mirada dorada penetrando a su amigo de la niñez que tenia varias años sin ver más sin embargo seguía igual.

-Sango me platico… que solo viste una vez a la señora kagome y fue en la fiesta- Levanto una ceja, inuyasha se veía cambiado aunque era joven sus facciones serias lo hacían ver mas viejo y amargado.

-"señora"- Dejo caer la cabeza en la silla…-Te seré sincero ni siquiera la vi en toda la resección y ordene que durmiéramos en cuartos separados.

-y eso por que inuyasha- Puso ambas manos en el escritorio, kagome era pequeña si pero era demasiado hermosa una niña tentadora para cualquier hombre que acaso inuyasha estaba ciego.

-Es una niña Miroku… prefiero a las mujeres mas maduras- puso ambos puños en la mesa y miro a su compañero de travesuras con una risa burlona, no le diría que se había casado solo para usarla como medio para alcanzar sus negocios, y que no tenia el mínimo interés en una niña sin cuerpo de mujer.

-¡Señora Kaede!- Corrió hasta la anciana agarrando su vestido para no tropezarse.

-No es correcto que corras así pequeña- Sonrió y observo agitada a la joven…-¿Que pasa?-.

-Mi esposo donde esta necesito hablar con el- Su madre siempre le repetía un dicho si la montaña no va a ti tu ve a la montaña y es lo que haría tal vez el estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera tenia tiempo pero ella trataría de acercarse conocerlo.

-El amo inuyasha esta en el despecho con un visita señorita- le tomo el brazo tratando de alejarla sabia lo enojon y gruñón que era inuyasha si se le interrumpía…-Por que no vamos y visitas a la señora ella no pudo asistir a tu boda por que esta muy enferma, pero pidió verte- Camino lentamente hasta la ultima habitación de el piso de abajo abrió la puerta…-Que esperas vamos entra- Le hizo señas a la muchacha para que pasara.

-Tu debes ser la esposa de mi hijo verdad- La mujer le hablo con la voz débil y el rostro pálido cubierta entre sabanas verde oscuro extendió una mano para que la tomara y se sentara a un lado de la cama lo cual hizo la pequeña rápidamente…-No te asustes- La escrudiño no se notaba feliz parecía inconforme, también noto que solo era una niña facciones demasiado infantiles y tiernas, por que inuyasha se casaría con una niña…

-No estoy asustada- En realidad no lo estaba aquella mujer le recordaba a su madre, tenia los mismos ojos de inuyasha a excepción del color.

-Mi hijo suele ser testarudo pero debes tenerle paciencia, ¿cuantos años tienes?- se sintió demasiado ignorante al preguntarle la edad pero inuyasha no le hablo de nada, mas que se iba a casar con una buena muchacha.

Continuara….


	3. Desilusion

-Tengo 15 años-Que acaso su esposo no le había hablado nada de ella bueno que podía hablarle si apenas sabia su nombre y su edad.

Abrió los ojos impresionada por la pequeñez de la esposita de su hijo pero que planeaba por que no casarse con una joven más acuerdo a su edad y no con una niña…-Pequeña podrías dejarme sola

Asentó con la cabeza levantándose y sonriéndole a la enferma mujer para salir de la habitación en busca nuevamente de su esposo aprovechando que Kaede la había dejado sola, subió las escaleras rápidamente parándose en seco y preguntándose donde estaría Inuyasha, pego un brinco cuando la puerta de al lado se abrió y dos hombres altos salieron de ella.

-Pero señora Kagome que gusto volver haberla- Le beso la mano amablemente pensando en que pronto seria su cuñada y tenia que ser muy amable con la niña….-Bueno Inuyasha te dejo con tu querida esposa- Volteo hacia su amigo riéndose burlón y salio apresurado de hay.

-Mi querida Kagome-Se acerco a ella con gesto burlón por su palidez parecía una muda ¿que no hablaba?…bueno mejor si no, así no tendría que escuchar sus quejas.

-Quería hablar con... usted- Agacho la vista mirando solo el suelo y jugueteando con sus manos, por que le costaba tanto hablarle ella no era ninguna muda al contrario su mama siempre le dijo que tenia el don de la espontaneidad y cuando realmente lo quería usar no le funcionaba.

-Sobre que- Levanto una ceja intrigado, era la primera vez que ella le hablaba, pero no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo escuchar las tonterías que su pequeña esposita le dijera, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer…-Que te parece si hablamos en la cena- Le beso la mano amablemente y la dejo parada con las palabras en la boca.

Sonrió y sintió cosquillas en su mano cubierta por el fino guante al menos cenarían juntos, esa era la bonita vida de casados no era tan mala solo que un poco solitaria suspiro y camino lentamente hasta su habitación.

------

Aunque había estado toda la noche esperando a que su esposo apareciera nunca lo hizo la dejo plantada nuevamente por sus negocios, y aun así ella fingía estar bien delante de los demás, esa mañana acababa de salir de el cuarto de la que se había convertido en su suegra.

-pequeña Kagome por fin te encuentro, su hermana sango la busca… esta en su alcoba- Kaede siguió su camino con la bandeja de plata en las manos la cual contenía un vaso de agua y un frasco de medicinas, Kagome le sonrió y salio corriendo como de costumbre rumbo a su alcoba.

-Tu siempre corriendo ya estas casada Kagome compórtate- Se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente la soltó un poco y la observo, se lleno de gozo al verla tan arreglada y linda con ese vestido amarillo con algunas flores en el escote y encaje en las mangas cortas.

-Perdón tienes razón- Por fin sentía algo de alegría.

Se acerco a la muchacha y le tomo las manos…-Necesitamos hablar Kagome- la condujo a la cama y ambas se sentaron la miro directo a los ojos que denotaban curiosidad por la seriedad de sango.

-De que sango- Apoyo ambas manos hacia atrás y escucho atenta a sango.

-Bueno… en el pueblo dicen que tu… y tu marido no duermen juntos ¿es cierto?-Agacho la vista sonrojada por la pregunta, pero los rumores que le llegaban eran cada vez mas fuertes y si ese matrimonio no se consolidaba el bienestar económico no estaba asegurado para su hermanita.

-No… que acaso tenemos que dormir juntos- Levanto una ceja y miro al techo, era hora de que sango le explicara a que refería con deberes matrimoniales…-Sango dime la verdad que son los deberes matrimoniales- Se llevo ambas manos al regazo y la miro atenta mientras sango hablaba casi tartamudeando, con cada palabra se asombraba y se sonrojaba mucho y al finalizar la charla comprendió algo, y es que en su matrimonio algo no estaba bien.

-Nos vemos sango- Se despidió con la mano mientras observaba el carruaje marcharse y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció camino hasta los escalones y se sentó en uno observando el hermoso paisaje verde, que acaso no era atractiva tan fea era, si el ni siquiera quería dormir en la misma cama era por algo y tendría que preguntárselo y lo haría esa misma noche, por que le interesaba su matrimonio y estaba enamorada…enamorada de una nota.

Se levanto de los peldaños, sacudió su vestido y se acomodo un poco el peinado que Kaede se había esmerado en hacerle por horas un recogido muy bien elaborado… que le iba a decir como le iba hablar del asunto si apenas podía mencionar palabra cuando estaba cerca de el ahora hablarle de un tema tan complicado, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que se encontraba frente al despacho, llevo su mano hasta la puerta y toco suavemente con los nudillos una voz ronca y varonil se escucho y entro, el estaba volteado viendo la fogata giro el asiento y se quedo petrificada nuevamente ante ese hombre de ojos dorados frente a ella.

-¿Que pasa?- Levanto una ceja y la miro apenas, que fastidio tener que hablar con una chiquilla, pudiendo estar haciendo cosas mas importantes como… pasar un buen momento con una mujer de verdad sonrió seductoramente con el ultimo pensamiento.

-Quería hablar con usted- Trago saliva difícilmente pero no se iba echar para atrás estaba decidida y lo haría…-Sobre nosotros, vera mi hermana vino a visitarme y me dijo que por el pueblo corren ciertos rumores que no son bien vistos…hablan sobre mis deberes como esposa y los suyos como mi esposo-Se quedo helada y no le salio mas voz cuando el se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro demasiado perturbadora.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo?- Le acaricio el rostro infantil y soltó algunas carcajadas que tenia atoradas en la garganta, como esa niña podía hablarle de deberes cuando ni siquiera sabia en que consistían o si lo sabia era imposible que el llevara acabo esos deberes, no con una niña ..

-A que se refiere- No se movió siguió sintiendo el roce de sus ásperos dedos sobre el rostro suave, pero sintió un horrible nudo en el corazón cuando el movió los labios para decir algo.

-Eres una niña… dejemos claro algo Kagome me case contigo para que me fuera mejor en los negocios pero solo eso ni me gustas y mucho menos quiero pasar la noche contigo, me gustan las mujeres mas maduras- Le dio la espalda y nuevamente volvió hacia su asiento para dejarse caer y retomar su meditación sin tomarse la mínima molestia de ver el dolor que acababa de causar.

Se llevo la mano a los labios y los tapo con sus dedos para no contestar nada para callarse la enorme humillación y dolor que aquellas palabras cortantes le habían causado se volteo y tomo la perilla jalándola y cerrando la puerta sutilmente, tragaba saliva dolorosamente por el nudo que empezaba hacerse en su garganta, los pasos se le hicieron muy pesados.

-Señora Kagome pasa algo- Miro a la joven que caminaba frente a ella con el gesto desfigurado por una evidente tristeza, pero ni siquiera le contesto paso de largo y se encerró en su alcoba dejando a la anciana consternada y preocupada.

-Ni siquiera se caso por que le gustara…- se sentó en la cama y no lloro no lo iba hacer por que una persona así tan cruel y fría no merecía sus lagrimas, se levanto y camino hasta su peinador abriendo un pequeño cajón blanco adornado con una rosa, observo su diario y lo abrió tomando la arrugada nota, se dejo caer en el piso y sin poder contener el llanto mas empezó a soltar lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta mojar el pequeño papel… el aunque no correspondiera su amor no podía odiarlo ni siquiera tenerle rencor, como podía amar a alguien solo por que le escribió una tierna nota, la apretó entre sus manos esperando que así lo que sentía desapareciera.

-Kagome…- Pero que acaso sentía culpa de haberle hablado así, solo había sido sincero había dicho lo que pensaba, su madre tenia razón era un tonto impulsivo que no media sus palabras hasta meditarlas horas después, seguro esa chiquilla estaría jugueteando por hay sin recordar sus palabras por que una niña no podía entender el sufrimiento de un adulto aquello ultimo al menos lo tranquilizo y le hizo olvidar el incidente.

-Señora Kagome aquí esta su esposo le a enviado esto- Le extendió los dos obsequios uno era una gran caja blanca y el otro una pequeña negra, la joven los tomo sorprendida observando como la anciana se marchaba.

-Que será…-Miro ambas cajas y las puso en la cama, abrió la pequeña y negra y se sorprendió aun mas era un hermoso collar de rubís, tomo la gran caja e hizo lo mismo extendiendo el hermoso vestido plateado que destellaba, escote cuadrado varios moños enfrente y mangas largas con encaje al final, que significa esto acaso se sentía culpable dejo el vestido en la cama y se dejo caer en el piso recargada en la cama…-Es un tonto el perdón no se compra- hubiese deseado que fuera una simple carta donde le escribiera algo bonito, pero solo eran banalidades cosas materiales.

---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------

-Quiero que este pequeño árbol se plante aquí- Apunto un lugar desértico del jardín donde había una banca a un lado, camino hasta el y dejo el arbolito en el pasto…-Este árbol es muy especial me lo envió sango así que por favor señor Myoga se lo encargo mucho- Le sonrió al anciano que enseguida comenzó a cavar, sango le había enviado ese árbol desde Europa donde pasaba su luna de miel con Miroku tenia ya 4 meses casadas y recibía cartas diario de lo feliz que estaba y que pronto la visitaría, con Inuyasha la situación no estaba bien seguían igual sin hablarse sin verse sin nada.

-Señora este árbol se parece a usted- tomo el árbol entre las manos y lo coloco en el agujero.

-Por que señor Myoga- Levanto una ceja y lo miro extrañada, Myoga ese anciano tan gentil siempre hablaba en claves que casi nunca entendía.

-Por que ahora es pequeño, pero vera que con el tiempo se convertirá en un hermoso y frondoso árbol lleno de flores al igual que usted- Comenzó a enterrar el árbol.

-Si tal vez- Observo el arbolito y suspiro ojala eso fuese cierto y pronto dejara de ser una niña para convertirse en una verdadera mujer así tal vez Inuyasha se fijaría en ella, era una tonta por seguir pensando en el, empezó a caminar por el pasto con la vista fija en el cielo.

-Kaede me podrías repetir por que tengo que asistir a esa fiesta- Pego un salto cuando sintió el fuerte amarre que la anciana hacia sobre los lazos del pequeño corcet definitivamente los odiaba.

-Por que es importante para su esposo señora- Enlazo la prenda haciendo un pequeño moño, le ayudo a ponerse el vestido y lo abotono…-Ve que bonita se ve parece una princesita- Le sonrió se veía muy bonita con ese vestido plateado y ese collar de diamantes.

-No quiero parecer una princesita… ¡quiero ser una mujer!- Se dejo caer en la cama poniendo ambas manos en su cabello.

-No quieras correr cuando apenas sabes caminar pequeña- Se sentó a su lado y retiro las manos de su cabello…-Y no pongas las manos hay que deshaces el peinado que me llevo mucho tiempo hacerte.

-Eres una gruñona Kaede- Le sonrió tiernamente y la abrazo esa anciana era la única persona que la hacia sentirse menos sola junto con Myoga pero el solo estaba en las mañanas y muy poco tiempo arreglando el jardín.

Fueron interrumpidas por fuertes golpes en la puerta, Kagome se paro y se entre acomodo el cabello y el vestido hizo señas para que Kaede abriera, y sus ojos brillaron cuando el que estaba detrás de la puerta era Inuyasha con un traje negro y el pelo bien peinado se veía muy guapo suspiro al verlo pero inmediatamente retomo la compostura y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa, con la ilusión de que el le dijera algo sobre su atuendo y tomara su mano orgulloso, pero hizo todo lo contrario la miro con indiferencia y empezó a caminar y ella como una pequeña detrás de el.

---- ----- ----- ------ ----- ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- ----

-Espero te comportes- Le tomo el brazo bruscamente y sonrió dando pasos firmes, entraron al gran salón donde había cientos de personas que los vieron y sonrieron hipócritamente, soltó su brazo y se acerco a la pequeña junta de hombres que se encontraba en el centro del salón.

-Lo haré- Dijo tan quedamente que el no se percato, nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta, quiso salir corriendo de hay, dio media vuelta se disponía a salir.

-Señora Kagome- Le sonrió y arrugo la frente al notar sus ojos brillantes tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso en el guante…-Por que siempre que la veo esta tan sola y triste-.

Se llevo ambas manos al cabello y agacho la vista tratando de disimular…-No estoy triste- dibujo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

-No mienta señora, la conozco poco… pero conozco cuando esta triste- Se acerco a ella y le susurro en el oído…-Usted es muy bonita para que llore.

Abrió sus ojos cafés y se sonrojo ante aquel comentario… ella bonita, sintió el agarre de alguien en su brazo volteo la vista y se topo con la mirada dorada casi bestial de su esposo la sonrisa y el sonrojo desaparecieron de su rostro.

-querida es grata la compañía- Miro a la joven y después al hombre frente a ella, no sabia por que le incomodaba tanto que Kouga estuviera con la niña, y la única idea que se le ocurrió era por que Kouga era la persona mas antipática del mundo y que coqueteara con su esposa en sus narices no lo permitiría, nadie le veía la cara a el.

-Platicaba con su esposa señor Taicho es muy simpática y hermosa sobre todo, es afortunado- Hizo una reverencia y se despidió de la joven y de el hombre a su lado que lo miraba con reproche y odio.

-No quiero que hables con ese tipo me escuchaste- La voz ronca era muy sutil pero el agarre tan fuerte lo decía todo…-Dijiste que te comportarías y no es correcto que hables con hombres- La soltó bruscamente aparentando sutileza y volvió con los demás hombres que hablaban de negocios y política.

Miro a su alrededor, que otras humillaciones tendría que soportar, cerro los ojos y los apretó fuertemente deseando jamás haberse casado, empezó a caminar lentamente hasta uno de los rincones del salón tomando asiento y viendo como los demás se divertían, esto era lo que le esperaba un matrimonio que mas que eso era un buen negocio para el hombre delante de ella que carcajeaba…. Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y la agacho deseando desaparecer con todas sus fuerzas.

Entro a la habitación desolada oscura y fría, abrió la ventana miro la gran luna y dejo caer algunas lagrimas, era una tonta por amarlo en secreto ese hombre no se merecía mas que su desprecio se limpio el rostro con fiereza dejándolo un poco irritado, debía dejar de amarlo era un amor ilógico… pero así es el amor loco e irracional.

--- ---- ----- ---- ---- ------ ----

-No crees que deberías pasar mas tiempo con tu esposa- Cerro los ojos estaba muy cansada apenas podía hablar pero no era el momento de marcharse su hijo la necesitaba mas que nunca.

-Debe estar jugando en el jardín… siempre me busca ya lo hará- Miro a su madre con fastidio por que ese empeño en mencionarle tanto a Kagome decirle que debía estar con ella.

-Hijo, cuando menos lo esperes serás tu el que la busque y no ella a ti- Comenzó a toser fuertemente.

Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a su madre alcanzándole un vaso de agua que estaba a un lado de la cama en una pequeña mesita…-Gracias Inuyasha- Le acaricio el rostro y pudo ver una sonrisa tierna y sincera de las pocas que su hijo le regalaba.

-Señora Kagome que hace aquí tan sola- Se acerco a la pequeña y se sentó a su lado sonriéndole.

-Se tardara mucho en crecer el árbol- Tenia la vista fija en el pequeño arbolito, y apretó los labios que acaso se quedaría pequeño toda la vida tenia varios meses hay y seguía igual.

-Algunos años, las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo- Le tomo las manos a la pequeña e hizo que lo mirase…-Cual es su prisa de crecer.

Lo miro consternada sin saber que responder y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su contestación…-Quiero ser una mujer

-Usted ya es una mujer- Le soltó las manos a la joven y se paro lentamente…-Las personas buscan crecer rápidamente… y cuando crecen sedan cuenta que perdieron muchas cosas y volver ya no pueden- Empezó a caminar lentamente dejando a la pequeña con la frase en la mente y confundida como siempre.

Continuara…


	4. De niña a mujer

Tenía ambas manos en la cabeza y miraba el cielo con una sonrisa mientras su cabello caía sutilmente por la banca rozando el pasto, el grito de una mujer la saco de sus pensamientos se levanto y sonrió mientras caminaba.

-Que pasa Kaede- Rozaba los rosales con las manos mientras meneaba la cabeza graciosamente.

-Pequeña no juegues con los rosales- Movió la cabeza negativamente, que acaso esa muchacha nunca aprendería ya era toda una mujer y seguía comportándose como niña, incluso no se daba cuenta de su inmensa belleza y que aquellos ademanes la hacían ver coqueta, suspiro no entendía por que el joven Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de la hermosa esposa que tenia.

-No te enojes Kaede- La tomo de un hombro con regocijo obligándola a caminar, a pesar de su infeliz matrimonio del cual ya habían transcurrido 3 años seguía teniendo la misma energía la misma veracidad y alegría por la vida había aprendido a vivir bajo la sombra de un esposo que prácticamente la ignoraba de día y sobre todo de noche…-Bueno voy a ponerme algo mas elegante para recibir a las visitas de… el señor Taicho- Ahora ni siquiera le decía esposo para ella era un completo extraño había madurado tenia 18 años y aunque vivía amándolo en secreto ya no era necesario una demostración de cariño.

-Es tu esposo Kagome- La regaño moviendo el dedo y apuntándole, pero era imposible reprocharle algo cuando tenia toda la razón de decirle señor, un esposo teda cariño compresión e Inuyasha solo le había dado indiferencia, la miro marcharse felizmente.

-Rojo o verde- Tomo ambos vestidos y se lo sobrepuso escogió el rojo por el hecho de que tenia un hermoso collar de rubís que jamás se había puesto, abrió su cajón de ropa intima hay estaba la prenda provocativa que sango le había enviado de Francia, se llevo dos dedos a la boca y empezó a moverlos si era la ocasión perfecta para ponerse aquel corset con ligueros de color negro, lo tomo y suspiro si sango supiera que ni siquiera había consumado su matrimonio soltó una risita no era tan necesario aunque estaba conciente de los constantes engaños de Inuyasha, llego al limite de aceptarlos e ignorarlos si ella era ¿una niña no?.

-Pero kagome- Abrió bien los grandes ojos y noto que su pequeña hacia mucho dejo de ser una niña, aquel vestido rojo resaltaba su blanca piel de porcelana el corcet acentuaba su pequeña cintura, el busto que sobresalía del escote con algo de encaje…-Ese collar de rubís te sienta muy bien mi niña- Sonrió por el despampanante collar y la sentó en la pequeña banquita para peinarla aunque no necesitaba ni peinarse, esa noche en especial se veía demasiado provocativa.

-Kaede me veo bien- Se mordió los labios y observo muy bien su reflejo a pesar de tener 18 se sentía igual sin cambio alguno, se suponía Myoga había dicho que cuando el árbol floreciera ella lo haría y el árbol era inmenso lleno de flores como jamás había estado.

-Te vez como una reina- Le cepillo el pelo y le coloco una linda diadema de brillos negros ya no hacia falta peinarla con aquellos inmensos recogidos Kagome era una belleza natural no necesitaba ni maquillaje para verse mas linda.

-Bueno es hora de que baje, los invitados deben estar esperando- Le sonrió a Kaede y se levanto del banquito satisfecha por primera vez de su aspecto.

-Hace mucho no veo a su esposa - Sus ojos azules lo miraban con soberbia y su boca con burla volteo la vista hacia los escalones y quito la sonrisa, entre abrió los labios por la dama que bajaba como si flotara de las escaleras.

-Hola disculpen la tardanza- Hizo una reverencia y sonrió a los invitados que en la mayoría eran hombres, se acerco al joven de ojos azules y le regalo una sonrisa amplia y sincera…-Señor Kouga cierto, tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo- Kouga que de inmediato la saludo aun sorprendido por su transformación.

-Señor Taicho tiene usted una muy bella esposa- Admiraba a la jovencita que hacia ademanes muy encantadores.

-¿Usted cree?- Fijo sus ojos en ella, por primera vez le estaba tomando atención, cuanto había pasado desde la ultima vez que la miro, demasiado tiempo jamás se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había crecido sus rasgos ya no eran infantiles aunque denotaban dulzura e inocencia meneo la cabeza para salir del transe…-Es una niña.

-¿Perdón?- Miro a su acompañante sin haber entendido lo ultimo que dijo.

-Que, que le parece si hablamos de ese negocio-Le sonrió sin poder dejar de mirar de reojo a Kagome.

-Si me parece perfecto- El hombre delgado de cabellera negra y ojos cafés lo siguió amablemente sin poder dejar de pensar en la hermosa dama.

-Bueno tome asiento- Fue al pequeño estante lleno de licores y tomo dos copas y una botella de vino…-Pero me hablo de una asociación cierto- Le acerco la copa con vino y se sentó en la gran silla frente a el.

-Si señor Taicho, una asociación donde usted saldría ganando…sabe su esposa es muy hermosa tentación para cualquier hombre- Sonrió maliciosamente era un hombre 7 años mas grande que Inuyasha pero su frialdad y patanería lo habían convertido en un hombre mucho mas rico que obtenía lo que quería y en ese instante quería a toda costa a Kagome Taicho.

-Venimos hablar de mi esposa o de negocios- Lo observo molesto y dejando la copa de vino en el escritorio.

-Iré al grano, si usted señor Taicho me permite una noche con su esposa yo acepto la asociación, sin pedir nada a cambio-Su ojos denotaban lujuria y perversión.

Se sentía incomoda por tantas atenciones, incluso Kouga se comportaba extraño con ella no como antes pero aun le simpatizaba su amabilidad, pidió que la dispensaran, empezó a caminar rumbo al jardín le hacia falta tomar aire se paro frente a su árbol y sonrió había anhelado tanto ese momento verlo así pero había algo que anhelaba mucho mas y eso era el amor de Inuyasha que cada vez le parecía mas lejano…-Que se sentirá besarlo- Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento en voz alta y volteo la vista, hay estaba frente a ella con una copa de vino en las manos y mirándola por primera vez hacia mucho tiempo, se notaba diferente algo tenia, intento moverse para salir de inmediato pero para su sorpresa la crinolina de su despampanante vestido se había enredado con una especie de tubo doblado…Maldita maldita suerte…-Que no piensa ayudarme- Agacho la vista sonrojada por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Sonrió burlón ante el incidente y sorprendido por el comentario tan audaz dejo la copa de vino en la pequeña mesa de jardín y se acerco a ella hincándose y observando el tubo encajado en la crinolina, ni siquiera pregunto alzó el vestido un poco y abrió los ojos dorados mirándola a ella seductoramente por aquella ropa tan provocativa… que acaso las niñas usaban eso, agacho la vista nuevamente para zafar el tubo no sin antes notar sus perfectas piernas y la calidez de estas que rozo accidentalmente.

Un escalofrió terrible la invadió cuando sintió el rose de su mano, volvió la vista hacia otra parte tan nerviosa por la situación, que estaba pasando que eran esas sensaciones tan extrañas que la invadían, respiro cuando el se levanto y la miro con burla… maldito Inuyasha siempre con esa risa burlona en el rostro…-Gracias- No supo de donde salio pero gracias a dios le salio.

-Debes tener mas cuidado Kagome- La contemplo unos segundos nuevamente entro en ese transe poco conocido para el perdido en sus ojos chocolate carraspeo la garganta y dio media vuelta para volver a la fiesta, se sentía un verdadero patán por siquiera considerar la oferta de Naraku, y desde cuando le decía kagome…

-Inuyasha- suspiro y camino hasta la banca dejándose caer, ¿que había pasado? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? si mas que obvio estaba empezando alucinar cosas, se levanto el vestido y miro la crinolina arruinada…-Tan bonito y te arruine- Tenia que aprender a comportarse como una dama pero le era muy difícil dejar de sentirse como una niña cuando el le había metido en la cabeza que lo era como odiaba que le importara tanto la opinión de ese señor.

------ -------- -------------- --------------- ----------

Se dejo caer en la cama dando un pequeño bostezo por fin estaba en su cama descansando, se tapo con las sabana acurrucándose, pego un salto cuando la puerta se abrió se sentó y sus ojos cafés se abrieron impactados, era Inuyasha sin camisa con un pantalón de algodón y el pelo suelto se veía realmente encantador, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, el corazón se le iba a salir se tapo con la sabana intentando cubrirse algo ya que ese camisón de algodón no cubría nada…-Que.. Que hace aquí- Trago saliva nerviosamente.

-Necesitamos hablar- Su gesto estaba tenso, observo muy bien a la joven nunca la había visto tan detalladamente sus labios rosados carnosos sus mejillas encendidas sus ojos grandes y expresivos el cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros el flequillo desordenado…-Seré claro Kagome necesito tu ayuda.

Su voz ronca y perturbadora la hacia estremecer sentir miedo por que estaba hay jamás había entrado a su cuarto y ahora llegaba de la nada queriendo pedirle un favor, agacho la vista ante la mirada dorada que siempre terminaba doblegándola...-¿Cual?

-Hay un negocio el mejor del que e tenido oportunidad… y…- Volvió su rostro tratando de no desbaratarse de arrepentimiento recordando que se suponía esa chiquilla le haría llegar muy lejos, era un buen negocio solo eso….-El empresario me pidió una noche contigo y yo…vine por eso a pedirte que lo consideres.

Apretó la sabana entre sus dedos abrió los labios y lo volteo haber que acaso no tenia corazón que acaso era un maldito patán como le pedía eso ¿como? soltó la sabana y le pego una cachetada tan fuerte que incluso su mano quedo adolorida se paro de un brinco de la cama y lo miro con rencor, nunca considero desafiarlo jamás lo había hecho en realidad siempre había sido la esposita perfecta que no hablaba a la cual ni siquiera conocía, pero la humillación que acababa de sufrir no se repetiría mas ya no seria su juguete su objeto para alcanzar sus metas ¡nunca, nunca mas!... la mejilla le ardía y sus ojos dorados la miraron sorprendió por su reacción inesperada ¿como? Ella podía tener tanto fervor tanta pasión.

-Este ¡**MATRIMONIO SIN AMOR**! a sido mi peor error y usted señor Taicho empresario frívolo egocéntrico y tonto es el peor hombre de todos, nose ni siquiera por que lo amo tanto su trato a sido…-Se llevo la mano a la boca intentando no sollozar que no la viera quebrarse pero sus manos ya estaban mojadas por las lagrimas que estaba derramando, agacho la vista y se volteo como podía proponerle eso ¿que acaso no le importaba ni un poquito?.

-no me hables así Kagome soy tu esposo y me debes respeto- Se levanto y la tomo bruscamente de los hombros volteándola, pero se congelo por ver sus ojos empañados y mirándolo con rencor, era la primera vez que ella lo veía de esa forma y sin razón sintió una extraña opresión en el corazón, la joven que sostenía se Zafo con fiereza.

-Lárgate ¡vete!- Empezó a pegarle en el pecho hasta que logro hacerlo salir, se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer al piso acurrucando su cabeza en las piernas, como lo detestaba no tenia corazón nunca le importo no sentía ni una pizca de amor, sus sollozos recorrían el pasillo como susurro, como duele el amor de eso no hablaban las grandes novelas románticas todo era tan perfecto en ellas, pero el amor dolía mucho y no se calmaba con nada ni con medicinas y olvidarlo no podía, maldito sentimiento que se había apoderado de su corazón apuñalándolo una y otra vez, pero no mas, ya no se iba a humillar la esposa abnegada y gentil se había acabado.

Se llevo la mano al cabello y se recargo en la pared que tonto era como pudo ser tan banal, desde cuando se había convertido en ese monstruo sin corazón, Kagome ya no era una niña e incluso si lo fuera no merecía su trato ni tener una mujer como ella que a estado incondicionalmente con el, le pego a la pared tan fuerte que sonó del otro lado y ahora como pediría disculpas como recuperaría ese ¿amor? Que ella le acababa de confesar nunca se imagino que esa pequeño lo hubiese amado en secreto a el que era un hombre frívolo golpeado por el destino varias veces…-Tenia razón- Sonrió fingidamente por las palabras que su madre le había dicho tiempo atrás el terminaría buscándola, y no se explico por que se sentía tan mal consigo mismo si no la queria….

---- ---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ------- ------ ------- -------

-Pero Kagome que grande estas- Abrió muy bien los ojos por la mujer que tenia enfrente esa era la pequeña Kagome, se había ausentado mucho tiempo, se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, tomo su mano y la sentó en la cama…-Pero vamos platícame como estas.

-Estoy bien sango- Miro hacia la ventana no podía preocuparla y empañar su felicidad con sus problemas matrimoniales sin arreglo.

-Te conozco pequeña…Bueno ya no eres pequeña ¿que tienes?- Se notaba afligida triste, y eso era demasiado raro en Kagome que radiaba felicidad siempre a su paso.

-No es nada de verdad sango, mejor platícame como te ha ido en tu matrimonio- sonrió forzadamente intentando calmar la curiosidad de su hermana mayor.

-De maravilla, aquí entre nos estar con Miroku es tan- se mordió los labios… por lo que iba a decir pero Kagome tenia 3 años casada y comprendía de esas cosas…-Excitante, a pesar de que ya tenemos tiempo casados la pasión sigue al rojo vivo y tu Kagome que me cuentas.

Contar trago saliva y sonrió nuevamente a que se refería sango con "excitante" gracias a dios sango se la pasaba fuera y no sabia que la situación era la misma que cuando le explico y aconsejo aquella vez, se mordió los labios ella jamás conocería esos placeres de los que hablaba su hermana y no le importaba no con un hombre como Inuyasha al que ni siquiera le gustaba o sentía la mínima atracción por ella…-Pues muy bien- Se ruborizo que tonta que otra cosa podía decir ni siquiera sabia lo que era un beso.

-Me alegra mucho que seas feliz Kagome- Le tomo las manos y le sonrió plenamente, nuevamente hay estaba ese brillo de melancolía en los ojos de la pequeña…-Tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Lose sango- Sonrió por el interés mostrado, envidiaba a sango hasta cierto punto por ser feliz por tener un hombre bueno que la amaba a su lado y no su misma suerte.

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha?- Se intento sentar pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para eso, su hijo se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro demacrado.

-Nada problemas sin importancia… no te aflijas que los resolveré- Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación, que dolor de cabeza tenia esa tarde todo por Kagome, no supo cuando ni como se le había metido en la cabeza.

-¿La señora Kagome se encuentra?- Sonrió seductoramente a la anciana que lo miro con recelo y antipatía.

-Si esta en el jardín quien la busca- Ese hombre no le simpatizo para nada desde cuando una mujer casada tenía amistades con hombres tan atractivos que no solo buscaban una bonita amistad si no algo más y seguro el señor Inuyasha se enojaría.

-El señor Kouga solo dígale eso- Espero a la señora que camino tan lentamente que el tiempo le pareció eterno, cuando volvió con el rostro molesto le hizo señas para que pasara, camino rápidamente hasta el jardín y sonrió cuando la miro tan fresca como una flor.

-Kouga- Sonrió y corrió abrazarlo fuertemente…-Meda mucho gusto que me visites suelo estar muy sola- Camino lentamente con el a su lado hasta la pequeña banca.

-Bueno y a mi me da mucho gusto que mi compañía te agrade- se sentó admirándola ¿por que no lucho mas por ella por su amor?, ese Inuyasha Taicho no merecía mujer tan bella y bondadosa a su lado, pero aun quedaba algo si eran ciertos los rumores del pueblo que entra ella e Inuyasha no había pasado nada el matrimonio se podía anular y entonces kagome…seria suya…-No te notas feliz que pasa.

Tenia la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien era demasiada carga para ella y ya no la podía…-No, realmente no lo soy la vida con… el señor Inuyasha es difícil te quiero preguntar en todos los matrimonios es así.

Apretó el puño de felicidad y había acertado no había nada no habían consumado el matrimonio…-No quiero ser grosero… pero si no eres feliz por que no pides la anulación de tu matrimonio.

Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron acaso eso de anular un matrimonio se podía hacer, pero ¿quería hacerlo realmente? ¿Eso deseaba?…-Eso puede hacerse.

-Claro siempre y cuando el matrimonio no se halla consumado- Levanto una ceja y observo el sonrojo de la joven.

-A ya veo, bueno Kouga fue un placer hablar pero como comprenderás tengo deberes de esposa- Sonrió levantándose de la banca nerviosamente por el comentario tan vergonzoso ¿tan notorio era?.

-Disculpa si te incomode- Se levanto tomándole la mano y besándosela tiernamente pronto muy pronto esa mujer seria suya, como tanto había añorado.

Quito la mano como de costumbre y entro a la casa rápidamente sabia que no era correcto que Kouga le insinuara esas cosas pero si Inuyasha no la quería ¿por que no dejarlo libre? que se casara con alguien que realmente le gustara y ella bueno volvería a rodar por la vida como antes, que mas daba la estabilidad, sin amor no vale.

-Separarme- Suspiro pesadamente eso haría y no esperaría mas ya no podía estar al lado de un hombre que era capaz de vendarla al mejor postor por dinero ese hombre no merecía su amor ni nada de ella, quería separarse ser libre y dejarlo en libertad y eso haría.

Continuara…………..


	5. Una situación incomoda

Tenia semanas pensando la forma de decirle a Inuyasha que quería anular su matrimonio, pero a diferencia de el, ella no quería hacerlo sufrir aunque dudaba que sufriera por eso seguro se alegraría de dejarla para correr en brazos de una verdadera mujer como decía.

-Niña Kagome te llego esto- Le extendió el sobre, y se fue al instante de hay a terminar sus labores.

-Una carta…-Levanto una ceja y la miro extrañada quien le enviara una carta ¿sango?, la acababa de ver, se mordió los labios y rompió el sello para empezar a leer línea por línea.

…_**su padre el señor higurashi esta muy enfermo y a pedido verla cuanto antes no se sabe con certeza cuanto tiempo le queda de vida, pero es muy poco…**_

Tiro la carta al piso y salio corriendo, subió las escaleras rápidamente abrió el despacho, estaba agitada pero esto no la detuvo…-Necesito pedirle un favor.

Elevo la vista, y se levanto rápidamente asustado por la fatiga de la joven…-¿Que te pasa?

-Mi padre esta muy enfermo y necesito verlo- Su gesto era tenso su respiración agitada, rogaba que Inuyasha tuviera un poco de corazón y le permitiera visitar a su padre moribundo que hacia años no veía.

-Partiremos hoy mismo prepara tus cosas- Verla así no le gustaba, quiso abrazarla consolarla pero esa barrera de orgullo y de nunca mostrar sus sentimientos estaba hay tan fuerte e irrompible prefirió salir del despacho a preparar una maleta para acompañarla.

----- ------ -------- --------- --------- --------- -------

-Le agradezco que haya venido pero no hacia falta- Su vista estaba fija en el paisaje de la ventanilla, le extraño tanto que Inuyasha la acompañara que mostrara interés en sus cosas, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en que su padre tenía otra familia ¿como la tratarían? ¿Que dirían de ella? suspiro preocupada por las miles de preguntas que empezaron a invadir su cabeza.

-Te notas afligida que pasa- Su mirada dorada estaba en la joven frente a el, no debió haber ido solo causaría problemas quizás ella estaba incomoda con su presencia, pero se sentía tan culpable de la noche en que le había propuesta esa estupidez.

-No- Su voz era cortante, que cínico trataba de entablar una conversación después de la otra noche, pero ya no estaba tan segura de querer anular su matrimonio y si todo mejoraba si se acercaban no debería estar siendo tan dura pero lo merecía que dilema ¿perdonarlo? O no, apoyo la cabeza en la ventanilla.

----- --------- ---------- --------

-Kagome…kagome- La movía sutilmente.

-Inuyasha- Sonrió estaba medio dormida abrió sus ojos y pego un salto al verlo hay, se sonrojo…-Que pasa- Agacho la vista.

-Llegamos- Le sonrió seductoramente le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba, La puerta del carruaje se abrió e Inuyasha bajo primero, después kagome con ayuda de su egocéntrico esposo.

Soltó su mano rápidamente y observo la gran casa, no pudo evitar sentirse triste temerosa de saber que cosas le esperaban dentro de esa hermosa casa que no era tan grande como en la que vivía ahora, el camino hacia la entrada lleno de pinos le daba un toque mas acogedor, empezó a caminar lentamente con Inuyasha detrás de ella el sirviente que esperaba en la entrada les invito a pasar, miro cada detalle hasta que una hermosa mujer de melena lacia recogida con un vestido amarillo despampanante y seductor bajo de las escaleras con una frialdad que le congelo los huesos.

-Tu debes ser…Mi…Hermanastra- Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta por decir aquello era única hija y cuando se entero que su padre había tenido una familia aparte de ellos sintió un profundo odio hacia ella, se percato de la presencia del apuesto hombre detrás de la chiquilla, le regalo una sonrisa seductora que el correspondió…-Soy la señora Kikyo Higurashi viuda, pero me gusta mas mi apellido de soltera…- Extendió su mano la cual Inuyasha beso rápidamente posando su mirada dorada en esa mujer tan exquisitamente misteriosa.

-Donde esta mi padre- Ni siquiera se presento solo le importaba una cosa y era ver a su moribundo progenitor.

-A claro pasa por aquí- Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar con aires de grandeza por las largas escaleras decoradas con cuadros alrededor.

La puerta se abrió y corrió hasta la cama sentándose a su lado y regalándole una sonrisa tierna, ahora se veía tan indefenso tan demacrado los años lo habían golpeado y muy duramente…-Papa- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Pequeña kagome- Entre abrió los ojos que le pesaban y le sonrió difícilmente hay estaba la luz de sus ojos, quiso llorar por verla tan grande ya toda una mujer tan parecida a su hermosa madre.

Inuyasha que observaba todo desde la entrada de la puerta prefirió irse para recorrer los alrededores, con kikyo detrás.

-¿Usted es?- Su frivolidad y sensualidad se respiraba en el aire.

-El esposo de su hermana- La recorrió con la mirada, esa mujer era tan tentadora tan bella.

-Esposo- Borro la sonrisa de la cara, ese hombre le había gustado y ella no solía respetar títulos, se acerco y coquetamente…-Bueno es un verdadero placer espero su estancia aquí sea grata y larga.

Ella se alejo, había conocido a cientos de mujeres como kikyo frívolas interesadas y pasionales en la cama y era por eso que se sentía atraído hacia ella aparte de su inmensa clase y belleza.

Salio de el cuarto con los ojos llorosos, su padre apenas pudo mencionarle algunas palabras y no podía reprocharle nada… ni su abandono ni los años de hambruna nada era su padre y contra eso su corazón no podía luchar, miro hacia el frente para su sorpresa Inuyasha estaba hay.

La observo sigilosamente, como odiaba ver a una mujer llorar en cuanto Kagome soltó la primera lagrima el se acerco y por primera vez en 3 años la abrazo protectoramente, sintiendo su calor su aroma a flores su corazón que latía velozmente quiso quedarse hay por siempre pero ella lo aparto con las manos.

-Quiero estar sola…- Se fue de largo con el corazón en la mano por aquellas hermosas sensaciones que se apoderaban profundamente de ella lo amaba como una loca a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado, la idea de intentarlo se hacia mas fuerte, no, ya no deseaba divorciarse pero necesitaba pensar bien aclarar su mente realmente ¿podría olvidar todo lo malo? Y ser feliz a su lado como tanto lo deseo.

-Tienes un esposo muy gentil- Jugueteaba con su cabello enrollándolo en los dedos, aquella mujer la cual tenia que reconocer como hermana le causaba repulsión envidia odio quizás, su padre nunca pudo olvidar a su otra familia vivió siempre bajo la sombra de la dulce kagome como decía su padre.

Sus ojos castaños denotaban asombro, no pensó que su nueva hermana le fuera hablar le dio alegría saber que sango y ella ya no estaban solas, le sonrió y gentilmente…-Me alegra conocerla.

Dejo de enrollarse los dedos con sus suaves y sedosos cabellos para sonreír hipócritamente acercarse y abrazarla, le convenía quedar bien por si Kagome recibía mas herencia que ella, si se quedaba con la casa pudiera seguir viviendo hay, aunque su esposo le hubiese dejado un sin fin de dinero propiedades e incluso negocios pero no le era suficiente su ambición sobrepasaba todo…-A mi también-.

Correspondió el abrazo ambas necesitaban darse apoyo sobre todo ella que se sentía tan confundida por el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha Taicho.

---- -------- -------- ------------- ------------ -----------

La oscura casa estaba en silencio, solo el se encontraba dando vueltas sin poder dormir como todas las noches, ese insomnio lo terminaba de acabar se dejo caer en el sillón y observo el retrato frente a el.

-¿Es bonito no?, somos yo, mama y papa- Se acerco lentamente con su bata de algodón transparente que delineaba su curvilínea figura, le sonrió cuando noto su mirada dorada recorriéndola…-Que hace despierto a estas horas ¿no debería estar con su esposa?

Intento ver hacia otro lado para sacarse la imagen de Kikyo casi desnuda, pero que diablos planeaba parándose así frente a el, sabia cual era su juego pero no era tan canalla como para acostarse con la hermana de su esposita, se levanto del asiento…-Eso haré que tenga buena noche- Ahora tendría que ir al cuarto de Kagome al cual no quería entrar pero que podía pasar solo era una niña, subió las escaleras se paro frente a la puerta poso ambas manos en ella y suspiro.

No tenia sueño, se movía una y otra vez…-Kagome duérmete- estaba cansada pero la preocupación de que en cualquier momento su padre falleciera no le permitía conciliar el sueño, se levanto de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió, verlo hay le recordó la primera vez que entro solo para proponerle acostarse con otro, apretó los puños furiosa se levanto y lo miro con reproche si quería dormir que se largara afuera…-Que busca-.

Le sonrió cada vez lo sorprendía mas que acaso no se había dado cuenta de la ropa que llevaba, la recorrió de arriba abajo para darse cuenta de una sola cosa que se había convertido en mujer delante de sus ojos y el no se quiso dar cuenta hasta ese preciso momento.

Sintió la mirada dorada penetrante, fue cuando recordó que solo llevaba un camisón holgado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero taparse con las sabanas solo demostraría una cosa que le tenia miedo o que aun le provocaba nervios verlo y eso era algo que no podía permitirse delante de el aunque las piernas le temblaran y la voz se le cortara.

-Necesito dormir en algún lado, mis maletas están aquí y no creo que quieras causarle una preocupación a tu padre- Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa sin importarle la palidez que había tomado la joven al iniciar este acto.

Se volteo, pero que imprudente que se creía para entrar así para tomar su lugar de esposo que jamás quiso y el cual ya no le pertenecía ¿o si?

-No te preocupes que no te voy hacer nada-Fue hasta su maleta para sacar algo mas cómodo notando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

-Haga lo que quiera no me interesa- Se introdujo en la cama tapándose totalmente, temblaba de la situación cuando era mas chica que el entrara así fue algo que deseo tanto, pero ahora que lo consideraba mejor y aquello se había vuelto real no estaba tan segura de que dormir con un hombre a su lado fuera cómodo se había acostumbrado a dormir sola.

Cuando estuvo listo se metió a la cama sonriendo por la ex niña, pero había una pregunta que se hacia cada vez mas latente ¿podría mantenerse alejado de ella, no tocarla solo dormir? Por esa razón fue que jamás quiso dormir a su lado cuando era más pequeña por que se conocía bien, mujer a su lado acto seguro.

Ahora si no iba a dormir, el aire le faltaba tenia que dormirse solo así se olvidaría del hombre a su lado, estaba cabeceando ya no aguantaba mas el sueño se quedo dormida profundamente, solía moverse mucho en la noche hasta terminar destapada pero para su desgracia aquello iniciara algo.

Miraba el techo sintiendo los movimientos de ella a su lado estaba dormida al menos alguien podía dormir, volteo la vista solo por un instante y eso basto, kagome que se encontraba ya sin la sabana con las manos extendidas en la almohada y su bata jalada haciendo que se notara sin remedio su esbelta y bien proporcionado cuerpo estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Se llevo ambas manos a la cara evitando la excitación que se empezaba a formar en el por verla así indefensa a su merced, si el quería algo lo tomaba pero con ella era diferente tenia 3 años inventándose mil excusas pero por fin aceptaba que desde que la vio le gusto, que le impedía tomarla en ese preciso momento, sin remedio alguno se dejo guiar por ese deseo.

Empezó a sentir muchas cosquillas en el cuello, abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando lo vio enzima de ella besándole el cuello intento moverse pero lo único que hizo fue que el se separa para verla mejor…-Que… hace- Aquello salio como un jadeo por las reacciones que empezaba a experimentar.

-Algo que deseo desde hace mucho Kagome- Observo sus labios temblorosos y como un salvaje se acerco a besarlos mordiéndolos, subsionandolos, lamiéndolos haciendo mil cosas que solo en su mente podía hacer.

Que era todo eso que la invadía su intimidad humedad sus labios hinchados su cuerpo pidiendo mas, empezó a corresponder los besos uno tras otro, se estremeció cuando la mano de su frívolo esposo se metió entre su delgada bata para acariciar uno de sus pechos electricidad fue lo que sintió en ese preciso momento.

-Kagome, te deseo kagome- Aquello lo dijo beso tras beso sin hacer pausa alguna quería mas lo quería todo con ella, su dedo empezó a dar vueltas por el pezón de la joven que en instante se endureció, dejo de besarla y bajo hasta el descorriendo la delgada manga para descubrir su perfecto busto lo rozo con la lengua, ella jadeo y se movió un poco por la excitante reacción.

Estaba perdiendo la razón, sentía demasiado calor como si se estuviera quemando por dentro ¿aquello era normal?, y como se podía permitir caer así ante sus garras no podía darse ese lujo si tenían intimidad no podrían separarse tenia que pensar, aun pensaba y antes de perder la razón lo alejo difícilmente…-No no- se levanto rápidamente cubriéndose con la sabana llena de vergüenza sonrojada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Soy tu esposo… no tiene nada de malo-Le sonrió seductoramente y se acerco susurrándole en el oído como un felino tras su presa, su voz ronca que la hacia estremecer perder la razón…-Tengo derechos-Le dio un suave beso en la oreja.

Su aliento caliente su cuerpo que ardía sus besos con sabor exquisito todo eso era nuevo demasiado rápido para ella, pero pudo mas su orgullo y dignidad ¿derechos? ¡Hablaba de derechos! Como se atrevía…-Usted no tiene ningún derecho- Se separo bruscamente se enrollo la sabana levantándose de la cama y lo vio con rencor…-Será mejor que se valla de aquí inmediatamente sus derechos se perdieron hace mucho- estaba firme en no ceder en no caer como un pequeño ratón.

Se levanto furioso ninguna mujer jamás lo había rechazado y ahora llegaba esa chiquilla testaruda caprichosa diciéndole esas cosas, cada segundo que pasaba con ella conocía algo nuevo no era la esposa resignada y manipulable que pensó que tenia era todo lo contrario y hasta ahora se daba cuenta…-Ni lo pienses kagome eres mi esposa y tienes que cumplir- Le apunto con el dedo acercándose y acorralándola en la pared para quitarle la sabana bruscamente dejándola caer al piso.

No otra vez el calor embriagante su lengua húmeda recorriendo su cuello, tenia ambos brazos atrapados sujetados que cruel era seducirla así, por que tenia que ser cuando el quisiera eso no era justo y no lo iba a permitir si quería algo con ella que se esforzara, con todas sus fuerzas se soltó…-¡Dije que no!, no es mi dueño y yo decido cuando, no usted.

El se alejo molesto con que así estaban las cosas…-No te quejes después si busco lo que no medas tu- Sonrió burlón, para acostarse nuevamente en la cama…-Como quieras pero ni pienses que me voy a mover de aquí- Se tapo con las sabanas dándole la espalda y sintiendo el agudo dolor entre las piernas por lo excitado que lo habían dejado que malcriada era pero tenia la razón y le dolía admitirlo 3 años la ignoro y no podía de la noche a la mañana tomar algo que ni siquiera se había esforzado en conseguir, jamás se había esforzado por algo pero kagome… lo valía que le estaba pasando, ¿se estaba enamorando?, no, no, eso no, era deseo solo eso.

Apretó los puños ¡malvado egocéntrico egoísta tonto, tonto y tonto¡ esta seria una noche muy larga, que situación mas incomoda pensó mientras se metía en la cama dándole la espalda ahora si no iba a dormir, no con ese egocéntrico tan cerca, se mordió los labios pensando en todas las reacciones que su cuerpo y corazón habían sentido, con que eso era un contacto intimo era mucho mejor que lo que sango le había platicado años atrás pero sabia algo y es que no estaba lista para entregarse a Inuyasha Taicho no aun aunque el cuerpo le pidiera a gritos que lo hiciera.

---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ------ ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ------- -------- ------- --------- ---

Se levanto de la cama rápidamente con los ojos hinchados y bostezando quedamente malvado Taicho el durmió como una roca mientras ella no pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos por el miedo de caer sin remedio en sus brazos, abrió el cajón rápidamente y saco su corset su faldón todo lo necesario para cambiarse y salir de hay lo mas rápido posible, estaba batallando para amarrarse el corset esas prendas como le habían causado problemas que difícil era suspiro y cuando se disponía a rendirse unas manos rozaron las suyas torpemente, empezó a temblar al sentir sus manos apretando los listones…

-Cuanto tiempo tiene despierto- Pegaba ligeros brinquitos al sentir los fuertes amarres.

-Lo suficiente- Termino y le movió el pelo un poco para susurrarle…-Fui un tonto por no fijarme antes en ti- Se separo y sonrió burlonamente al ver que la joven se volteaba sonrojada y al mismo tiempo molesta por el comentario, pero era la verdad la había visto vestirse y se sorprendió de lo perfecta que era.

-Es… un… no es correcto que me espié mientras me visto- Lo hizo a un lado y abrió el closet tomando un vestido, pero que grosero era un tonto de lo peor ahora la espiaba ¡que incomodo!, mientras se vestía sentía la mirada dora penetrante sobre ella, decidió ponerse un vestido con botones en el frente así no tendría que soportar el contacto de su depravado y seductor esposo, salio de la habitación rápidamente.

-Kagome…que difícil resultaste- Se dejo caer en la cama con la imagen de su joven y hermosa esposa, que le había pasado había estado ciego como no se dio cuenta antes de la mujer que tenia a su lado cualquier hombre en su lugar lo hubiera matado por su torpeza.

**Continuara…Como ven Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta que la pequeña kagome creció y ya es toda una mujer pero le resultara muy difícil cumplir sus maliciosos objetivos.**


	6. Dolorosa traicion

Se encontraba cabeceando el sueño le ganaba y todo por culpa de Inuyasha Taicho, suspiro y observo a su padre desde la silla se notaba mas cansado de lo acostumbrado le quedaban pocos días y cada segundo era mas notorio, se levanto de la silla llevándose una mano a la cara tenia tanto sueño que solo deseaba descansar un poco, salio de la habitación recorriendo el pasillo para meterse a su alcoba que para su desgracia estaba habitada por Inuyasha que la recibió con una sonrisa seductora causándole un escalofrió

-Que hace aquí- Arrugo la frente pero que fastidio soportar la presencia de su esposo por que le prestaba tantas atenciones ahora.

-Necesitaba verte Kagome- se acerco a ella hasta pegarla a la puerta acerco su rostro y paso sus labios por el cuello.

-Por que haces esto- Su voz era agitada que cruel era, su escote bajaba y subía y el cuerpo varonil musculoso tan cerca le causaba calor demasiado y le agradaba.

-Por que siempre obtengo lo que quiero- se alejo y miro sus ojos cafés ¿era solo deseo? Si la poseía se olvidaría de ella nuevamente quería creer eso pero algo dentro le decía que no.

Cerro sus ojos recibiendo los besos que bajaban hasta el inicio de sus pechos no hacia falta que el la sujetara tenia deseos que no podía ocultar pero dejarse llevar así olvidando todo el daño que le había hecho Taicho, imposible y si jugaba su mismo juego tal vez no era ese hombre duro y controlador que aparentaba ser, jugar el mismo juego abrió sus ojos y puso ambas manos en su pecho.

-Yo también- Sonrió picaramente por lo que iba hacer pero era una mujer y se lo demostraría, lo fue empujando lentamente hasta caer enzima de el en la cama.

-Kagome que haces-Sus ojos dorados observaban detenidamente a la joven que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, esa era la niña ingenua no parecía una niña aunque en su mirada tenia la ingenuidad tatuada que no podía aparentar que planeaba se dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella…-Me gusta tener el control.

El corazón se le quería salir del pecho, podría continuar el juego por dios solo era una niña aparentando ser una mujer así se sentía, se giro quedando ahora ella sobre el no se dejaría vencer…-y a mi me gusta ser la que controla- Sonrió nerviosamente aparentando.

Sus ojos dorados que denotaban seguridad la observaban con que quería jugar que ingenua esto lo excitaba su esposita a la que jamás vio a la que jamás amo por la que nunca sintió deseo era una mujer tan atrayente llena de misterios pasiones como ninguna otra, tan dulce ¿había mujer mas perfecta?, ahora comprendió su lejanía la venda que se había puesto solo era para negarse a conocerla podía enamorarse de alguien como ella claro que podía y a eso le tenia miedo al amor…-Kagome e sido un imbecil por proponerte esa tontería- Se levanto de la cama sentándose en ella y tomando a Kagome de la cintura posándola muy cerca de el.

-Tu… de verdad sientes haberme dicho eso Inuyasha-Ya no quería jugar solo deseaba sentirse amada protegida por un segundo, eso era cierto El gran Inuyasha Taicho se arrepentía de esos años de infelicidad quería enmendar las cosas.

-Me arrepiento por haberte ignorando 3 años por haberte hecho sentir infeliz pero es de humanos cometer errores y si tu… me perdonaras yo intentaría cambiar- Ella y solo ella le hacia hablar así tan humanamente, empezaba a salir aquel sentimiento que tubo cautivo tratando de ignorarlo, desde que la conoció el corazón le brinco y no quiso aceptarlo prefirió guardárselo ignorarla pero ahora… la tenia tan cerca era su esposa solo suya y no la dejaría ir.

-Nose si pueda confiar en ti- Cerro los ojos intentando despertar por que solo en sus sueños Inuyasha hablaba así mostrando que sentía algo, cuando sintió los labios firmes de su esposo sobre los suyos supo que eso no era un sueño si no una realidad empezó a besarla ella intento mover los labios torpemente mientras el la hacia para atrás acariciándole el rostro.

-Puedes- Dejo de besarla un instante para apreciarla mejor y retomo los besos presionando mas sus labios sobre los de su hermosa mujer puso un dedo sobre los labios abriéndolos y los rozo con su lengua ella jadeo y sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció…-No temas pequeña… se lo que hago- Siguió rozándolos con su lengua hasta que se topo con la de Kagome que era dulce, suave e inexpertamente deliciosa.

-Se siente mucho calor-La respiración se hacia suspiros podía sentir como se posesionaba de ella perdía el control, intentaba no desvariar pero aquello le gustaba.

-Eso se debe sentir-Bajo sus besos al cuello pasando la punta de la lengua por el mientras sus manos apretaban su cintura contra su cuerpo para sentirla mucho mas, llevo sus manos hasta los botones del vestido desabrochando uno por uno.

-Que haces- O dios el aire le faltaba sentía que se iba a desmayar hay mismo, la piel se le erizo cuando las manos de Inuyasha acariciaban la fina tela del corcet rozando sus pechos, gimió cuando masajeo su pezón, no pudo hablar mas por que sus labios estaban ocupados en un beso donde se valía de todo lo mordió suavemente sin darse cuenta fue un impulso.

La pequeña Kagome había resultado totalmente diferente, su ingenuidad lo volvía loco el tacto de su piel tan suave en sus manos los labios vírgenes que acababa de ultrajar ahora eran suyos y pronto toda ella lo seria, se separo y la miro se notaba temerosa y ansiosa llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios que estaban rozados e hinchados los rozó lentamente bajando hasta su cuello siguió el camino hasta los lazos del corcet donde se entretuvo hasta que logro abrirlo y ver sus senos.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la desnudes y se llevo ambas manos al pecho cubriéndolos avergonzada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llegado tan lejos, el sonrió ante el pudor de la joven y le quito las manos sujetándolas hacia arriba esta vez no escaparía de sus garras.

No pudo decir nada solo disfrutar las reacciones que experimentaba cuando el malvado Inuyasha hundía su cabeza en sus pechos para pasar su lengua y succionarlos como un bebe hambriento apretó las sabanas con sus manos por la excitación que eso le provocaba, solo hacia eso por que le atraía ¿pero que había del amor? movía el cuerpo por cada sensación el seguía su labor saboreándolos detalladamente, ya no podía se estaba olvidando de todo el daño que el le había hecho se rendía había ganado.

La puerta empezó a sonar y esto distrajo a su verdugo se levanto rápidamente y se acomodo la vestimenta torpemente respirando agitadamente y observándolo con rencor, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles.

Su vista dorado casi quemo la puerta quien maldita sea seria, empezó a caminar lentamente un poco adolorido y abrió la puerta para toparse con una de las criadas que estaba llorando como loca y balbuceaba cosas, kagome olvido su estado de agitación y lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue su padre salio corriendo de hay con Inuyasha detrás.

-¡Papa!- Se llevo ambas manos a la boca al verlo cubierto por una sabana y un medico al lado moviendo la cabeza negativamente estaba muerto había muerto y no estuvo con el empezó a soltar lagrimas que resbalaron por sus manos hasta el piso, se volteo para toparse con su esposo que la abrazo fuertemente aquello hizo que el dolor se minimizara Inuyasha estaba consolándola mostrándole ¿afecto? Algo mas que un deseo carnal por ella… preocupación.

---- ----- ------- --------------- ---------------- --------------- --------------- ----------------- -------

-Oh Kagome perdóname por no haber estado- La abrazo se sentía tan culpable por no haber llegado antes pero hasta ese preciso momento pudo estar hay tan siquiera en el velorio de su difunto padre.

-No fue tu culpa sango- Trago saliva con dolor las palabras no le salían volteo hacia el ataúd que descendía tan lento en el agujero, aquello fue como en cámara lenta pero ahora su padre estaría en un mejor lugar con su madre…ya no sufriría mas sonrió ante aquel pensamiento que le tranquilizo el alma.

-Papa dejo el testamento arreglado- Se acerco a las dos jóvenes con los ojos un poco vidriosos aunque no había llorado nada le causo tristeza la muerte de su padre pero solo eso… no pudo llorar.

Ambas se abrazaban y observaron a la joven frente a ellas con dolor como podía hablar de dinero y testamentos cuando acababa de perder un padre que frívola que materialista.

-------- -------------- ----------------- ------------------- --------------

-No deberías estar consolando a tu esposita-Se acerco sonriéndole seductoramente ese hombre le atraía tanto le gustaba.

-¿No deberías estar con tus hermanas?- La observo con fastidio aquella situación ya no le agradaba era un hombre y kikyo una mujer muy hermosa pero tenia planeado cambiar ganarse a Kagome amarla quizás.

-Me gustas mucho Inuyasha Taicho- Se acerco sentándose en sus piernas y sonriéndole por su seriedad, todos los hombres siempre caían en sus redes y el no seria la excepción.

-Creo que no ha comprendido algo señora Kikyo usted es mi cuñada y Kagome mi esposa- La hizo sutilmente a un lado levantándose y tomando camino a la alcoba apretando los puños para evitar caer en la tentación.

Se encontraba acostada en la cama, sango se había ido esa mañana y ella debía hacer lo mismo aunque la casa era de ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que se la quedara kikyo le pertenecía mas a ella, se sentó en la cama y miro la puerta abrirse…-Que quiere.

-Nada, solo estar contigo- le sonrió para animarla un poco pero no funciono ella volteo hacia otro lado ignorándolo, se acerco sentándose a su lado y le tomo el rostro haciendo que lo viese…-No puedes permanecer en ese estado mas tiempo la vida sigue.

-Tu no comprendes- Sus ojos se ponían vidriosos no quería llorar pero lo necesitaba tanto.

-Claro que comprendo Kagome- La soltó y fijo la vista en la pared…-Yo también perdí a mi padre cuando era muy pequeño, aunque debí admitir que no fue un buen padre hizo sufrir mucho a mi madre… y a mi- Aquella confesión nunca se la había dicho a nadie cuando su padre murió fingió que no le importo pero ahora le decía a Kagome, ¿que tenia ella que lograba sensibilizarlo?.

Lo observo detenidamente por primera vez decía algo de su pasado se abría con ella le mostraba sus sentimientos, se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Inuyasha volteo y parpadeo varias veces solo su madre le había besado la mejilla pero esta simple demostración de amor le hizo estremecer el corazón y le saco una sonrisa tierna e infantil de las que solo le pertenecían a su progenitora… ahora también eran de Kagome.

-Me alegra… no estar sola- Se recargo en el hombro de Inuyasha dejo de sentir tristeza para dar paso a un tierno sentimiento de apoyo suspiro por el hermoso momento que se estaba dando incluso pensó que Inuyasha Taicho no tendría sentimientos pero los tenia, sintió el roce de los dedos de el sobre su cabello y cerro los ojos ya no tenia la mínima intención de querer anular su matrimonio.

Se estaba dejando llevar por su corazón había demostrado su parte humana, siguió acariciando el cabello de la joven era suave sedoso hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía dejarse llevar así involucrar el corazón era salir herido y le temía al amor le temía demasiado se levanto y carraspeo la garganta…-Debo salir a tomar aire.

Lo observo extrañada a veces su comportamiento la dejaba tan confundida y últimamente eso era mas frecuente de un hombre cariñoso a uno frió podía tener una persona tantas personalidades suspiro y se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, todo mejoraría ya no seria un matrimonio sin amor lo podía sentir sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-ahora me huye - Se acerco a el sentándose a su lado moviendo el abanico para darse aire.

-Creo que deje las cosas muy claras señora Kikyo- Sus ojos dorados la observaron, sonrió pero que mujer más insistente que no había comprendido que no quería nada con ella.

-Si pero no soy una mujer que se rinda fácilmente se lo dije usted me gusta y cuando algo me atrae lo obtengo- Dejo el abanico en la banca sonriendo seductoramente, acerco su rostro y le rozó los labios convirtiendo el rocé en un beso apasionado.

Se quedo parada observando la escena quiso correr de ese lugar pero todo se volvió pesado tan lento, la mitad de su corazón estaba cayéndose al piso mientras que la otra estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos solo había fingido…

Llevo ambas manos hasta los hombros de la mujer para separarla, volvió la vista hacia enfrente y el corazón se le paralizo cuando vio a Kagome con el rostro serio los ojos llenos de dolor, se levanto rápido pero al momento ella salio corriendo…-¡¡¡Kagome!!!- corrió detrás de ella.

Sonrió por la acción cometida y tomo su abanico retomando la rutina de darse aire pero que pareja más conflictiva pensó burlándose de la escenita.

El la sujeto fuertemente evitando que entrara a la habitación pero al verle los ojos llenos de lagrimas la soltó por que diablos se paralizaba al ver una mujer llorar no sabia que hacer era demasiado tonto…-No… es lo que parece.

Le dio la espalda la voz no quería salir de su garganta adolorida pero se había prometido no sufrir mas humillaciones y amoríos con su hermana esa era la gota que derramo el vaso destruyo la poca fe que tenia en el, ese hombre no cambiaria…-No me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer lo único que quiero es separarme anular el matrimonio ¡TE ODIO!- retomo la carrera y entro al cuarto azotándole la puerta en las narices.

¿Separarse? había escuchado bien no el no quería separarse nunca ¡ni pensarlo! el pecho le dolió por las palabras tan cortantes y secas de su joven esposa, se llevo la mano al pecho que era ese dolor tan agudo que sentía, camino hasta la puerta y comenzó a tocarla como un loco esto no se iba a quedar así no era justo…-¡ABREME!, escúchame no seas caprichosa-.

-¡Lárguese!- Estaba guardando todos sus vestidos y pertenencias gracias a dios eran pocas quería salir de ese lugar alejarse de los traicioneros,¡que tonta! había sido por confiar en el cuando antes la engaño cuando antes la uso, observo su mano viendo el pequeño anillo color rosa que tenia en el dedo lo apretó fuertemente con su otra mano y se lo quito se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

-Me vas a…-No término la frase cuando la caprichosa de Kagome le tiro en la cara el anillo de matrimonio.

-¡Quédese con sus cosas!- Le volvió a cerrar la puerta aunque los toquidos detrás de la puerta se hacían cada vez mas fuertes parecía que iba a tumbar la puerta que se movía una y otra vez, lo odiaba de verdad sentía desprecio por el era un falso mentiroso.

Dejo de tocar recargo ambas manos en la puerta no se rendiría tan fácil pero lo mejor era esperar hasta que el coraje se le pasara, observo el anillo en el suelo y lo recogió estaba pagando por todo lo que le había hecho, por lo poco que la conocía era demasiado caprichosa orgullosa así que era inútil seguir tocándole la puerta, a pero el tampoco iba a ceder se alejo de la puerta y tomo vuelo hasta golpearla tan fuerte que se abrió.

Soltó el vestido y abrió los labios ese hombre era un ¡animal!, la tomo del brazo bruscamente agarrándole la mano y metiéndole nuevamente el pequeño anillo su voz ronca la mirada dorada que se topaba con la suya la congelo…-Me vas a escuchar tu no te vas a separar de mi… no me pienso involucrar en un escándalo querida esposita aparte eso de anular el matrimonio no se puede- Sonrió burlonamente había ganado, pero al notar el jalón de la joven que libero su brazo la mirada retadora se sorprendió.

-¡Claro que se puede! Si el matrimonio no se consuma ¡se puede!- Sus ojos castaños expresaban rencor y claro lo retaban que se creía para entrar así, ahora ella tomaría las riendas de su vida y ya no quería estar con ese…..- ¡INFIEL!-Pestañeo varias veces y apretó los dientes cuando el soltó carcajadas pero que le pasaba que cruel se burlaba de ella…-¡¡¡¡No se ría!!!!- La voz se le desgarraba por tanto gritar se acerco y empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho pero el seguía riéndose.

-Cálmate- Dejo de reír para tomar seriedad la sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas pegándola fuertemente a la pared estaba celosa era evidente su cara su gesto su berrinche …-Si el consumar el matrimonio es el problema lo haremos en este instante mi querida esposita- noto que el cuerpo de la joven se ponía rígido.

-¿Que?... de que habla…- que planeaba ese cruel hombre su mirada dorada que ahora era de un rojizo brillante demasiado extraña poco inusual maliciosa quizás como si fuera a realizar una travesura.

-Esto mi esposita… consumar el matrimonio así ya no hablaras locuras- Soltó una de las muñecas que quedo inmóvil en la pared la volteo bruscamente pegándola totalmente a la pared aprisionada por su cuerpo tan cerca que podía sentir su miembro detrás.

-¡Suélteme salvaje!- Intento moverse pero era inútil incluso no podía respirar por lo apretada que estaba, empezó a sentir que el desenlazaba el vestido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de soltar otra queja cuando la volteo besándola evitando que dijera otra palabra.

Cada vez que hacia un movimiento el la apretaba mas era un dolor realmente agradable con el tan cerca su lengua que recorría su boca jugueteando dentro, su cintura atrapada, cuando menos lo espero ella tenia la otra mano libre en la nuca de el presionando para intimar mas el beso.

Le quito el vestido muy rápido sin dejar de besarla aunque el aire le faltaba no quería tomarlo quería solo estar con ella ya eran demasiadas veces las que lo intento y esta no seria otra fallida.

Ahora solo tenia la ropa intima encima malvado Taicho, la tomo de la cintura echándola a la cama bruscamente con el arriba, llevo ambas manos al pecho de el para evitar mas cercanía pero sus movimientos no causaron ni el mínimo despegue, se separo un poco dejándola respirar.

-Tu decides si es por las buenas o por las malas- Su voz ronca se escuchaba agitada, sintió las manos de la joven haciendo presión en el pecho, con que no quería ceder sonrió burlón…-No necesito tu aprobación mi preciosa y linda esposa.

Entre abrió los labios para suspirar por aquel comentario, por que no podía ser simple y sencillamente así siempre por que fingir rigidez frialdad…-¡Ya le dije que no quiero! Infiel- Ladeo el rostro para evitar otro beso.

-Pero yo si- acerco su rostro pasando su lengua por el cuello ella seguía presionando el pecho débilmente pero al sentir la saliva que la quemaba las fuerzas se le iban ¿como se iba a librar como? Su corset estaba siendo aflojado muy rápido no podía permitirse consumar el matrimonio así no podría anularlo una de sus piernas rozo accidentalmente la entrepierna de Inuyasha pudiendo sentir lo que se estaba provocando y como una salida para liberarse subió su pierna dándole un golpe no muy fuerte pero hizo que se quitara llevándose ambas manos a su miembro adolorido.

-¡Maldita sea Kagome! Eso me ¡dolió! Estas loca- Arrugo la frente por el intenso dolor pero que le pasaba estaba loca.

-¡Se lo dije!- Lo observo con rencor evitando reírse por la acción cometida pero era la única salida lo único que la salvaría por el momento.

-Con que quieres jugar sucio… pues ya veras Kagome- Dio pasos lentos estaba hecho una furia azoto la puerta se las pagaría esa chiquilla se las pagaría.

-¡Y si vuelve le ira peor!- Abrió la puerta para poder gritarle y por fin pudo reír abiertamente pobre Inuyasha se mordió los labios ¿Abría cometido un error? Cerro la puerta nuevamente esperaba las cosas no empeoraran por su comportamiento infantil pero el era un tonto! Un patán de lo peor y Kikyo… ella bueno quizás no tenia culpa de nada.

Continuara… Pobre Inuyasha lo van a dejar sin tener hijos por abusivo pero se lo merece…


	7. completamente suya

La luz solar iluminaba la sala, se encontraba sentado con la vista fija en la escalera esperando a que bajara esta vez se las pagaría sonrió burlón acordándose de lo que había hecho la noche anterior sus rutinarios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kikyo.

-Y como le fue ayer con su esposita señor Taicho- Sonrió irónicamente sabia bien el gran problema que había causado lo extraño era que su hermanita no le hubiera reclamado nada a lo mejor lo haría cuando se la topara pero mientras tanto su juego de coqueteo seguía en pie.

Sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso casi demoníaco se acerco empujándola sin delicadeza pero que mujer mas fastidiosa…-Mas vale le explique a Kagome lo que paso o le juro que…

-O que… ¿va a matarme?- su desesperación era evidente pero ella no se echaría para atrás no hasta que Inuyasha cayera en sus redes era un capricho un delicioso chiqueo.

La soltó dándole la espalda no obtendría nada amenazándola estaba loca era una mujerzuela barata lo mejor seria irse en cuanto pudieran pero primero debía consumar el matrimonio así evitaría que Kagome huyera en cuanto llegaran pero esta vez no pasaría lo mismo.

Bajo los escalones lentamente mirando de reojo a su marido infiel y a su hermana, apretó los puños no debía perder la cabeza respiro pausadamente intentando tranquilizarse sintiendo los dorados e intensos ojos observando cada movimiento, el se acerco y la tomo del brazo quiso soltarse pero era demasiado fuerte…-Suélteme-.

-Esta vez me vas a escuchar- La jalo subiendo las escaleras nuevamente esta bien que fuera un tonto y hubiese cometido errores en el pasado pero era injusto que no lo escuchara sintió los fuertes jaloneos de la joven.

-¡es un salvaje!- Se soltó entrando al cuarto esto la comenzaba a cansar…-Que para todo tiene que usar la fuerza bruta- Lo miro con rencor apretó los labios y le dio la espalda nada de lo que hiciera la haría cambiar de opinión.

-Yo no tengo ningún romance con tu hermana- Ella ni siquiera le ponía atención apretó el puño si quería guerra la tendría y el no acostumbraba perder nunca.

Dio un brinco cuando la puerta sonó fuertemente volteo se había ido se llevo la mano a los labios mordiéndose el dedo… y si el le decía la verdad pero si antes le mintió por que abría de creerle ahora que dilema se dejo caer en la cama estaba cansada de esa constante lucha con Inuyasha…-Paz y tranquilidad- suspiro debía hablar con Kikyo ella le diría la verdad se levanto para salir de la habitación.

Tomaba un vaso de limonada en el jardín hacia demasiado calor una gota de sudor resbalo por su cuello perdiéndose en el inicio de sus pechos se mordió los labios como necesitaba el contacto de Taicho que se sentiría estar en los brazos de un hombre como el.

-Disculpe…-Trago saliva no conocía a Kikyo quizás se molestaría con ella por interrumpir su descanso pero necesitaba sacarse esa duda.

Volteo el rostro y miro con fastidio a su nueva hermana dejo caer la cabeza nuevamente en la silla…-Que pasa-.

-Quiero hablar con usted sobre mi esposo- Su cara estaba demasiado rígida apretó los labios cuando Kikyo se levanto y sus ojos la penetraron con frialdad.

-Te seré sincere pequeña- Empezó a caminar hasta ella, sus ojos la miraron de arriba abajo intimidándola haciéndola mas pequeña…-Tu crees que tu esposo se fijaría en ti o te llegaría amar mírate en un espejo eres solo un intento de mujer- Su voz era pausada calmada con indiferencia.

El cuerpo empezó a temblarle los labios se le abrieron un poco dejo de pestañear recordando la frase que le había dicho Inuyasha hacia ya mucho tiempo… mírate en un espejo… quiso llorar pero no era justo Kikyo era igual que el eran tal para cual ella que pensó que era diferente que le decía la verdad pero sus dudas eran contestadas.

-Si soy un intento de mujer… pero usted es una víbora hecha y derecha- Sintió la bofetada en la mejilla apretó los puños pero que se creía esa mujer se contuvo era su hermana y no podía odiarla solo estaba decepcionada se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar respirando cortadamente, se paro en seco y su voz fue escuchada como un susurro…-Quédeselo que a mi no me interesa estar con un hombre como el- Retomo el camino sin mirar atrás, llevo sus manos al rostro limpiándose las lagrimas que resbalaban una tras otra.

------ --------- ---------------- ---------------------- ------------------- -------------------- ---------

Sonreía burlonamente observando las cosas que tenía en la mesa ahora Kagome no escaparía no podría, las tomo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación para abrirlo sin importar las miradas que la joven le tiro.

-Otra vez aquí le dije que…-Levanto una ceja que era eso que tenia en las manos se levanto de la cama asustada tapándose con la cobija, trago saliva difícilmente cuando el se acerco posándose frente a ella.

-Te dije que si no era por las buenas seria por las malas- Sonrió maliciosamente le tomo ambas manos ella al instante se movió pero las detuvo fuertemente.

-Suélteme… esta loco o que- Se retorcía pero la tenia bien agarrada solo podía sentir las suaves cuerdas aprisionándola, el la tiro a la cama nuevamente subiéndose sobre ella para alcanzar los bordes de la cama y amarrar la cuerda en cada esquina con las manos de la joven hacia arriba.

-Así no te moverás ni escaparas y si piensas que volverás hacer lo de la otra noche ni lo intentes- Se levanto de ella sonriendo burlonamente por la palidez de su esposita llevo ambas manos a las piernas de la joven que estaba juntas y metió una mano entre ellas para separarlas y dejarse caer lentamente sobre ella.

-¡Que esta asiendo no sea depravado!- Empezó a moverse pero los movimientos que hacia no le causaban ni el mínimo daño solo miraba los ojos dorados muy cerca de los suyos casi rozándolos…-¡¡Suélteme!! Esta desquiciado…- Cerro los ojos por el calor el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo.

-Si te dejas de mover será mas fácil… te prometo que no te dolerá y te gustara- Quería reírse Kagome tenia razón parecía un loco depravado con lo que estaba haciendo pero era la única forma de que ella se dejara llevar perdiera el control el la haría disfrutar hasta que no estuviera conciente…-Si cedes te soltare.

-¡Nunca! ¡Haga lo que quiera! Pero le juro que cuando termine lo ¡odiare!- Volteo el rostro hacia otro lado temblaba de miedo a lo desconocido y aunque Inuyasha aun no hacia nada sabia que pasaría si no lograba zafarse.

-Te aseguro que tu no me odiaras nunca- Llevo una de sus manos acariciándole el cabello que caía como cascada paso sus dedos por la oreja y se acerco para besarla lento y suavemente…-Vez mi solo contacto te hace estremecer- su voz ronca el aliento caliente cerca de su piel.

-Solo soy una pequeña no lo recuerda- Sus ojos que estaban cerrados disfrutando el calido aliento el roce de sus labios que iban recorriendo el marco de su rostro sin darse cuenta el había ladeado su rostro rozándole los labios.

-Si lo eres mi pequeña Kagome es lo que mas me gusta de ti- Tenis los ojos cerrados sentía el suave contacto de los labios tiernos le dio suaves besos en la orilla de los labios recorriéndolos.

-Por que me hace esto- Su voz era solo un hilo de voz combinada con agitación el acariciaba sus hombros con tanta delicadeza era su flor la única que no quería desojar la que solo de observar llenaba todos sus sentidos dejo el rocé de labios para hundir su cabeza en su cabello negro aspirando el aroma.

-Te soltare y si aun así quieres irte lo entenderé- era injusto tomarla por mas que lo deseaba si ella no quería, se levanto un poco para desatar las cuerdas que en realidad no estaban bien amarradas de haber querido pudo desatarse.

Sintió ambas manos liberadas el aun enzima de ella un poco alejado deseaba con todo el corazón dejarse llevar esa noche y es lo que haría llevo sus dos manos al cuello de el levantándose solo un poco para besarlo a lo que el respondió instantáneamente recostándola nuevamente en la cama, eran besos largos que hacían olvidar la verdadera realidad.

Se alejo acaricio su rostro sonriéndole tiernamente había aceptado ahora estaría con el no por obligación si no por que lo amaba bajo sus manos para subir la delgada y fina bata ella se sentó en la cama para levantar ambas manos mientras Inuyasha le besaba el cuello quitando la única prenda.

-Tu… ¿me amas?- sus mejillas estaban de un color carmín por la desnudez y los brazos de el rodeándola su aliento en el cuello.

-No lose…no te puedo contestar, amar Kagome es un sentimiento que creo jamás sentiré- Sus ojos estaban cerrados sus manos acariciando la espalda desnuda de la joven por mas que quisiera decir que si no sabia lo que era amar… solo sentía una tremenda necesidad de estar con ella aunque fuese solo esa noche y mañana se olvidara por que eso pasaría como siempre-.

Se separo un poco con una sonrisa un poco tímida llevo ambas manos al rostro de el…

-Yo te enseñare que es amar- se acerco para darle un beso el mas tierno y dulce de todos haciéndole sentir lo que ella sentía por el, no había obtenido la respuesta deseada pero decirle que la amaba seria una mentira y prefería la verdad mil veces solo seria una noche una simple noche pero quizás la mas feliz de toda su vida.

La condujo nuevamente a recostarse acariciando su cintura bajando a sus piernas sus labios que estaban moviéndose lentamente sobre los de Kagome haciendo eterno ese momento se separo un poco y tomo la mano de la joven que temblaba comenzó a besarla besos pequeños recorriendo su brazo hasta su hombro siguiendo el camino hasta su cuello fue bajando los besos hasta el inicio de sus pechos, ella arqueo un poco la espalda por las sensaciones tan extrañas que la invadían podía sentir su suave lengua dando un paseo por su pezón mientras su otra mano rozaba el otro con la punta de los dedos

No podía hablar solo podía jadear del placer que estaba experimentando cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha bajando por su vientre el cuerpo le tembló y con la voz cortada…-Que…Que.. Haces- se detuvo mas abajo del vientre.

Subió su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de ella-Sientes esto- Fue bajando un poco mas sus dedos los ojos de su joven esposa estaban cerrados sus labios entreabiertos respirando soltando ligeros gemidos de aire caliente…-Solo el contacto de mis dedos puede provocarte esto, pero se puede sentir mas ¿tu quieres?-Sus dedos que ya estaban en su intimidad recorriéndola jugueteando como un experto.

Movió la cabeza apenas afirmativamente gimió cuando el se adentro mas muy suavemente con su dedo que estaba haciendo no comprendía pero una sensación de excitación con agitación la invadían aquello era tan sublime ¿acaso se podía sentir mas?, abrió sus ojos cuando el dejo de hacer aquellos lentos movimientos para sonrojarse cuando vio el bulto entre sus piernas ladeo el rostro.

-No te avergüences- Se recostó nuevamente sobre ella moviendo su rostro para que lo observara…-Esto duele un poco si sientes dolor me dices- acomodo su miembro y muy lentamente comenzó adentrarse, todo en su cuerpo se sentía diferente había tenido que ver con miles de mujeres pero por que se sentía tan diferente no sentía ese vació era vulnerable por única ocasión a sus emociones a sus sentimientos al cuerpo que ardía debajo del de el.

Dio un pequeño grito ahogado se mordió los labios podía sentir como se unía con el como estaba dejando la niñez atrás dando paso a algo magnífico cuando estuvo dentro comenzó a moverse lento, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón la respiración agitada caliente de ambos, apretó muy fuerte su espalda con sus dedos por los placeres que acababa de descubrir a los que huía el ritmo aumento al igual que sus gemidos que intentaba callar, era una hermosa melodía para los oídos de el la estaba haciendo feliz saciando cada poro de su piel, sus manos que acariciaban sus piernas que estaban dobladas, busco sus labios hambrienta de el cuando los encontró sintió la cosa mas extraña del mundo una explosión sus dedos se hundieron mas en su musculosa espalda dejo de besarlo por un segundo cada músculo se tenso de una forma deliciosa el seguía posesionándose mas de su cuerpo y de su alma.

-Toda la noche Kagome toda- No salio otra cosa de su voz que era mas ronca agitada de lo usual el ritmo aumentaba era suya siempre lo fue pero ahora su cuerpo también, ya no lo dejaría se dio la vuelta para que ahora ella tomara el control ¿quería ser controlado? Si lo deseaba.

Siguió ese ritmo apresurado veloz que la llevaba al cielo una y otra vez se agacho un poco tomando las manos de el entrelazándolas apretándolas cada vez que sentía esa adrenalina que la llenaba, sus cabellos caían en el rostro del hombre que amaba necesitaba decírselo aunque el no sintiera lo mismo…-Aunque tu no me ames yo… siempre lo haré por mas cosas que hagas- Cerro sus ojos el no contesto nada solo se limito a tomar sus manos mas fuertemente hasta que ella sintió ese liquido dentro que la quemaba su esencia quedaba dentro de su cuerpo quizás lo único que quedaría dentro su único regalo el mas sincero.

------- ----------------- ---------------------- ------------------------- -------------------- -----------

Lo observo dormir se veía tan indefenso, ahora ya no podía separarse estaba atada a el era lo que realmente deseaba quedarse por siempre con Inuyasha…-Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre…sabes realmente no quería separarme, quizás cuando despiertes vuelvas hacer lo mismo obtuviste lo que querías- Rozo su mejilla con los dedos era hora de levantarse se disponía a pararse pero la tomo del brazo recostándola nuevamente subiéndose sobre ella…-Has estado despierto…- Parpadeo varias veces sonrojada.

-Escuche todo- Sonrió traviesamente, ella arrugo la frente molesta le encantaba que hiciera eso tan infantil como siempre.

-Eres de lo peor- Comenzó a forcejear pero como siempre el la tomo de las muñecas aprisionándola…-Suélteme ya tuvo lo que quiso- Ladeo el rostro triste pero era verdad solo era una noche y no mas.

-No te quiero por una noche Kagome… lo que dije ayer es cierto nose que es el amor… pero yo realmente quiero saber que es… quiero amarte- Obtuvo su atención sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños lo miraban con un brillo especial.

-¿De verdad?- Sonrió ¿quería amarla? Podía cambiar y lo haría por ella movió su pierna rozando el miembro de su esposo quedo inmóvil no seria fácil acostumbrarse…-Per…perdón.

-Si lo haces otra vez no me molestaría- Acerco el rostro para besarla suavemente deseaba hacerla suya nuevamente pero debía estar cansada por la larga noche que tuvieron, se levanto sin importar su desnudez volteo el rostro y sonrió picaramente.

Se tapo con la sabana que no tenia pudor el se acerco y la cargo como si fuera una pluma…-¿Que hace?- parpadeo asustada.

-No te preocupes solo tomaremos un baño claro yo te ayudare- Quiso carcajearse nuevamente por el rostro pálido de su esposita pero había planeado bien todo la dejaría descansar pero eso no impedía que la tocara solo serian algunas caricias solo eso…

-Yo… me puedo bañar sola- Trago saliva al ver la tina preparada el ligero humo que salía de esta por el agua caliente era un depravado había preparado todo la metió a la tina lentamente después el quedando detrás de la joven.

-Se que sabes bañarte sola- Acomodo su pelo a un lado tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a el…-Pero quiero hacerlo yo- Comenzó a enjabonar su espalda.

-Es un depravado ¿ya se lo dije?- Sonrió le gustaba que se tomara esas molestias la piel de su espalda se erizaba con el contacto de sus manos.

-Si y me gusta serlo contigo- Dejo de hacer el movimiento para acercarla aun mas recostándola en su pecho…-Quédate conmigo siempre- La abrazo protectoramente besándole el hombro.

-Por siempre- Recostó su cabeza podía sentir que el la estaba empezando a querer ni las dudas e intrigas de su hermanastra podían arruinar ese momento nada lo podía hacer.

------ --------------- -------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------

-Ayer dormiste todo el día- Apretó el abanico entre sus manos sabia que había pasado habían intimido no era normal que Kagome anduviera por hay con una sonrisa en el rostro e Inuyasha igual.

-Estaba cansada- Siguió tomando su jugo no le haría caso a Kikyo ya empezaba a conocerla y sus palabras solo servían para dañar a otros…-Nos iremos mañana… puedes quedarte con la casa-.

-Que bien eres muy amable… pero por que tan pronto- Sus ojos sin expresión estaban expectantes a lo que dijera no podían irse no aun.

-Disculpa- Se levanto de la mesa podía sentir incluso a una gran distancia la antipatía que Kikyo sentía por ella no comprendía por que tanto rencor.

-Tu… no puedes ser feliz- Lo dijo quedamente no soportaba verla tan bien vivió toda su vida bajo la sombra de ella su padre jamás quiso a su madre fueron momentos infelices y Kagome una de las causantes de su tristeza no podía ser feliz no se lo merecía sabia como darla y lo haría.

-Aquí estas- Le tomo las manos con una sonrisa en el rostro la jalo abrazándola…-Hueles muy bien, te he dicho que me encanta tu aroma- sintió cosquillas en el estomago por las palabras de Inuyasha pocas veces le salía lo romántico estaba siendo feliz en su matrimonio después de tanto tiempo quería ver a sango contarle todo.

-Tu hueles al amanecer- El la separo y levanto una ceja por el comentario.

-Y a que huele el amanecer

-No tiene un aroma propio un día puede oler a flores silvestres otro a roció de lluvia… me recuerdas al amanecer por que es tan cambiante nunca sabes que nuevo aroma traerá- sonrió ya se estaba pareciendo a Myoga con esos comentarios tan extraños pero era cierto así lo sentía...-Dicen que el aroma es el reflejo de la esencia mama decía que yo siempre olía a flores silvestres y siempre será así… pero tu eres tan cambiante que no se sabe das tantas sorpresas.

-Me sorprendes, cada día conozco algo nuevo de ti y cada día me gustas mas- Retomo el abrazo solo Kagome podía decir esas cosas nadie le había dicho algo tan extraño pero verdadero, era única si no lograba amarla no lo haría con nadie mas.

**Continuara…..**


	8. Mal entendido

-Me gustas es cierto- Estaba demasiado cerca de la mujer que se insinuaba cínicamente como de costumbre.

Se llevo la mano a la boca evitando sollozar dio media vuelta limpiándose las lagrimas todo había sido mentira una falsedad para acostarse con ella seguía engañándola kikyo no le mintió salio de la casa dejándose caer en el pasto el llanto que soltaba era pausado sin ganas y es que estaba cansada de que sus sueños nuevamente fueran rotos por el.

-Pero no te comparas en nada a Kagome y jamás la traicionaría- Se alejo riéndose burlonamente de Kikyo que palideció pegándole una cachetada cuando quiso pegarle la segunda el sostuvo la mano en el aire…-Deberías tener un poco de dignidad te e rechazado tantas veces y aun así me buscas- La soltó casi azotándole la mano dándole la espalda para retomar el paso donde estaría Kagome no la había visto desde la mañana.

Miraba el sol con los ojos tristes empañados pero sin soltar una lagrima mas debía irse ahora su intento de ser feliz era algo muy lejano ya ni siquiera podía separarse atada a un hombre que solo la usaba como un objeto…-Esto no tiene solución… siempre será un matrimonio sin amor- Agacho la cabeza mientras el pasto era mojado por el agua que resbala de sus mejillas.

-Kagome te e estado buscando por todas pa...rtes- Ella se levanto con los ojos hinchados mirándolo de una forma que le partió el corazón nuevamente esa punzada en el pecho…-Que pasa que tienes- Se intento acercar pero ella le paso por un lado dejándolo confundido.

-No es nada solo estoy cansada ya prepare todo para que nos vallamos mañana- Siguió caminando lento no deseaba hablarle ni permanecer ni un segundo mas con el ¿Por qué jugaba así con sus sentimientos? Le divertía seguro se burlaba se había prometido ser fuerte pero el no se cansaba de machacarle el corazón, el orgullo la ¡dignidad!.

-Kagome no te vallas así dime que te pasa- Se acerco sosteniéndole el brazo a lo que ella respondió volteándose con la frente arrugada le dio una tremenda cachetada en la mejilla que le hizo quedarse pasmado por su reacción.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- Dio media vuelta nuevamente, que era eso que se empezaba a formar dentro un sentimiento que jamás había tenido acaso ¿rencor? Por Inuyasha ¿podía sentir eso por el?, no soportaba su presencia su voz sus palabras vacías si convertía todo ese amor en asco en decepción podría sobrellevar su matrimonio por el resto de su vida.

-A mi no me vas a dejar así Kagome- Camino rápidamente hasta ella alcanzándola parándose frente a ella pero que diablos le pasaba de un segundo a otro ese cambio tan repentino.

-Que no entiende Taicho quiero que me deje tranquila- Ni siquiera le miraba los ojos la haría flaquear terminaría convenciéndola como siempre y lo ultimo que quería era eso volver a caer en sus redes estaba harta de que se burlara.

La vio fijamente era la primera vez que le decía Taicho pero que le pasaba no entendía…-Que pasa hace un momento todo estaba bien y ahora te comportas así no te entiendo-.

Quería herirlo como el la hirió tantas veces se lo merecía aunque sea sentiría un pedacito del dolor que ella sentía en ese momento…-Nada a estado bien desde que me case con usted- Sus ojos mostraban fuerza ante sus palabras que la hacia ser creíble…-Que acaso creyó que yo lo amaría todo este tiempo… le tengo noticias solo me burle de usted conseguí por única ocasión que dependiera de mi-Las palabras empezaron atorarse odiaba mentir no era lo correcto se estaba destruyendo a ella mismas trago saliva para continuar…-Lo que paso con usted me causo repulsión- La quijada se le tenso ya no pudo mas agacho la vista sin poder contener la mentira.

El dolor que se formaba en su pecho era mas oprímente le robaba el aire, había jugado con el apretó los puños por el coraje que se apoderaba de sus sentidos a eso le temía a sentirse engañado justo cuando pretendía amarla pasaba esto, ella era… una mas del montón como todas, pero no se quedaría así si antes había sido un infierno lo volvería hacer tendría que soportar estar con el acostarse… tanto asco le tenia sabría lo que era realmente el asco…-Como desees esposita nos iremos mañana mismo- Se volteo riendo fríamente…-Te veré en la noche- Sus pisadas se escucharon haciendo que Kagome volteara.

-¿En la noche?- Los labios le temblaron sintió miedo un escalofrió que la estremeció que planeaba intimidarla pues lo había logrado la saliva le paso como acido por la garganta.

------------------- ------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------- -------

Se recargo en la puerta ya eran las doce de la noche Inuyasha no había cumplido su amenaza se sintió aliviada los ojos le dolían deseaba tanto dormir aseguro la puerta para después meterse en la cama, se quedo profundamente dormida las horas transcurrieron y exactamente antes de las tres de la mañana el ruidazo de la manija la despertó se salio de la cama asustada.

-Creíste que te librarías tan fácil de mi- Movió las llaves burlonamente pero que tonta un seguro no iba a impedir que cumpliera su objetivo tiro las llaves en el piso acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Que quiere…-Los dientes le temblaban del terrible miedo de sus ojos que expresaban rencor hacia ella, no era justo que ahora el quisiera vengarse cuando el inicio todo, se acerco tan rápido aventándola bruscamente a la cama que no le dio tiempo de moverse.

-Si tanto te desagrada mi presencia tendrás que soportarla el resto de tu vida Kagome- Se dejo caer sobre ella aprisionándola esta vez no tenia planeado ser amable quería herirla.

-Quítate me lastimas-La voz le salía apenas presionaba sus manos con todas sus fuerzas el aliento caliente le caía en la cara.

-Tu me lastimaste mas no te quejes-Puso ambas manos en la cama alejándose un poco sin dejar de aprisionarla sonrió nuevamente esa risa sarcástica.

-Mas vale me dejes tranquila Inuyasha- se retorcía se movía forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero nada, parecía una roca enzima de ella.

-Tienes deberes que cumplir- le abrió las piernas no le quito nada de ropa no se molesto por causar placer en ella quería herirla, se bajo los pantalones kagome solo sintió la fuerte penetración acompañada de dolor.

-¡Que haces me lastimas!-No paro siguió con el ritmo acelerado cerro los ojos por el horrible dolor la brusquedad de el… las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos aquello parecía eterno y así fue duro mucho tiempo, cuando termino se coloco al lado de ella, se llevo la mano hasta la entrepierna se sentía sucia ultrajada se limpio las lagrimas tallándose los ojos que quedaron hinchados no se lo perdonaría nunca…-No te lo perdonare -.

Apretó los labios era un vil canalla un maldito hacerle eso, era la segunda vez que intimaban no estaba acostumbrada había sido muy brusco pero la sola idea de sentirse engaño burlado por ella le daba fuerzas para no desbaratarse no debía sentir culpa se lo merecía….- ¿A donde vas Kagome?-.

-¡A limpiarme por que me siento sucia idiota!- Lo reto con la mirada la frente arrugada los labios muy apretados en ese preciso momento lo odiaba de verdad sentía desprecio por la acción que acababa de cometer era un idiota de lo peor, se levanto así desnudo como estaba, se volteo para no verlo pero al momento el la tomo de la cintura pegándola para que sintiera su miembro aun hinchado.

-¿Idiota eh?- Le aparto el cabello para morder su oreja la volteo sonriéndole maliciosamente le tomo la mano bajándola hasta su miembro el cual hizo que tomara.

La saliva se le quedo atorada en le garganta no pudo moverse se sonrojo horriblemente…-Que haces ya tuviste lo que quisiste- Tenia en su mano la parte mas intima de un hombre e Inuyasha solo mostraba indiferencia se burlaba de ella era un completo imbecil de verdad lo era.

-La noche aun no termina apenas estoy empezando quieres bañarte te bañaras conmigo, pero el agua debe estar muy fría así que… que te parece si te quedas conmigo y nos divertimos un rato- Sostenía la mano de la joven quería humillarla ponerla nerviosa y si ella creía que tenia un romance con kikyo le sacaría provecho a eso.

-Déjame tranquila no te cansas de humillarme-No lo miraba no podía estaba avergonzada era su esposo pero todo iba tan mal tan deprisa.

-Kikyo no es tan cohibida como tu, sabes que eres pésima en el sexo-Por fin lo estaba mirando con reproche se carcajeo roncamente aquello era mentira Kagome era inocente pero la única persona que había combinado el placer absoluto en el.

-eres de lo peor-Quito su mano soltándose…-Vete con Kikyo ¡TONTO¡-Le pego en el pecho.

-Me iría pero debe estar dormida, y no queremos despertarla verdad- La jalo acercándola…-No quería ser tan brusco pero tu me obligas-.

Lo empujo que se creía para primero tratarla como basura después intentar arreglar las cosas…-No me toques, sabes que duerme aquí yo prefiero dormir afuera que contigo- Salio apresurada tomando la perilla, pero la mano de su verdugo la detuvo.

-Ya te dije que tu no te vas-La jaloneo hasta la cama empujándola como de costumbre desearía no estar embrujado no depender de ella de sus besos pero los necesitaba aunque sintiera asco por el la deseaba claro era demasiado orgulloso para decírselo…-Decías que querías un baño eh pues vamos- La cargo sonriéndole para después depositarla en la tina.

-¡Eres un demente!- Pestaño cuando se acerco con la cubeta de agua que ni siquiera habían calentado se le hecho encima quedo remojada el agua estaba helada.

-Te sientes mejor esposita- La observo temblando no pudo evitar reírse, ella se levanto apretó los puños dándole una bofetada que no le dolió.

-¡Tonto!- Los huesos de le congelaban Inuyasha era un loco desquiciado que se divertía humillándola…-¡Pues si yo me mojo tu te mojas!- Corrió hasta la mesita donde había un pequeño recipiente, Inuyasha solo cruzó los brazos con la ceja levantada dudando que se atrevería a responderle pero Kagome era impetuosa, lleno el recipiente tirándole el agua en la cara.

Siguió con los brazos cruzados pero ahora su gesto era molesto esa chiquilla se atrevía a responderle se paso la lengua por los labios probando el agua agacho la vista recorriéndola lo que causo nervios en ella.

-¡No me mire así!- Se tapo el cuerpo con los brazos pero todo se transparentaba la delgada bata estaba pegada a su cuerpo helado, Inuyasha se acerco tomándola como una muñeca cargándola hasta llevarla a la cama para tirarla.

-A mí chiquilla infantil no me vas a retar- le agarro las muñecas dándole un beso demasiado brusco y salvaje ella lo mordió fuertemente, se alejo…-Kagome vuelve hacer eso y te arrepentirás-.

-Vuelve a tocarme y tu te arrepentirás- Ladeo el rostro molesta malvado y tonto Inuyasha podía tomar su cuerpo cuantas veces quisiera pero no su voluntad.

Se dejo caer a su lado lo mejor era dormir ya bastante daño le había hecho pero ni que pensara en cambiarse por que su venganza no terminaría hay…-Mejor duérmete-.

Comenzó a temblar…-No puedo dormir así- Se disponía a levantarse pero la jalo del brazo recostándola otra vez.

-Ni pienses cambiarte vas a dormir así- Se cubrió con la sabana tapando su desnudez mojada y con el desnudo al lado seguro no dormía bien merecido se lo tenia.

Se abrazo a si misma ni un animal era tratado tan mal no debía ser ella la que recibía un castigo si no el que injusta era la vida, mañana se iban tan siquiera cuando llegaran a la casa Kaede se quedaría a dormir en su alcoba evitando las entradas inoportunas de Inuyasha.

--------------- --------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

Abrió los ojos que esa mañana le dolían al igual que la garganta debía ser muy temprano la luz solar no iluminaba la habitación Inuyasha ya no estaba a su lado, se levanto de la cama con el cabello un poco húmedo se sentía somnolienta cansada, se llevo la mano a la frente tenia un poco de calentura todo por dormir mojada ya pronto estarían en su casa Kaede le prepararía alguna sopa y se recuperaría.

Toco la puerta lentamente temiendo algún grito o reproche pero no fue así Kagome abrió se notaba pálida aquel vestido negro de mangas largas con un escote recatado sin adornos la hacia verse enferma…-Te encuentras bien- Entro a la alcoba intentando no mostrar interés alguno pero la realidad era que se preocupaba mucho demasiado.

-No solo amanecí cansada ya esta todo listo- cerro la puerta era raro cuando se enfermaba solo de pequeña lo hacia y cuando le pasaba se ponía muy grave solo recordaba una vez que lo estuvo su madre se preocupo demasiado así que no sabia si estaba enferma o no.

-Bueno el carruaje ya espera así que Vamonos- Salio sin mirarla sin tomarse la molestia de ayudarle con las pesadas maletas no pretendía hacerlo que las llevara ella.

Suspiro el cuerpo le dolía, tomo ambas maletas que pesaban mucho mas que la ultima vez casi se las llevo arrastras, no pretendía despedirse de Kikyo aunque quisiera no tenia fuerzas se estaba durmiendo.

-Señor quiere que le ayude a su esposa- El cochero tenia los ojos puestos en Kagome que batallaba con las maletas.

-No déjela ella puede- Se metió al carruaje ignorándola se sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro Kagome… Kagome se había metido muy dentro de el, por eso hacia todas esas cosas tan infantiles le dolía saber que solo fingió amor que le tenia asco…

Se metió al pequeño transporte sentando con la cabeza recostada en la ventanilla se sentía con demasiado letargo poca vitalidad, cerro los ojos quedándose dormida, ni los continuos baches o movimientos desmedidos del cochecillo interrumpieron su profundo sueño

Sus ojos dorados se posaban en ella extrañados de su apariencia no se notaba bien el cabello recogido el flequillo despeinado los labios pálidos al igual que sus mejillas, se acerco sentándose en el asiento del frente junto a su lado le toco el rostro estaba ardiendo en fiebre la movió un poco.

-Que pasa- Respondió con un hilo de voz tenia la garganta seca, se dejo caer en su pecho no tenia fuerzas para sostener la cabeza…-No me siento bien, no se preocupe estoy cansada es todo- Cerro los ojos adormecidos.

-Kagome…-La recostó en sus piernas acariciándole el cabello era culpa suya que se encontrara así…-No te preocupes no tardaremos en llegar- La fiebre aumentaba con cada minuto al igual que su demacrado estado, como podía decir que estaba bien cu ando ardía esperaba no fuese nada grave la desesperación lo consumía no podía verla así no lo soportaba sabiendo que era culpa suya.

Aun faltaban 2 horas de camino su sueño era profundo el estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa que pidiera ni por su madre se había tomado tantas molestias…-Inuyasha eres un imbecil- Sonrió por que no podía hacerla feliz se negaba esa oportunidad, debió preguntarle Kagome no podía ser así fingir sentimientos había sido tan sincera algo había sucedido y tenia que saber que. Las horas pasaron hasta que el cochero freno habían llegado después de varias horas de camino por fin, Kagome despertó retomando la compostura.

-Dame la mano- Extendió la mano pero la joven no la tomo lo ignoro bajando los pequeños escalones antes de llegar al ultimo se desvaneció el la tomo de la cintura cargándola…-Eres tan terca- camino rápidamente hasta dentro de la casa donde Kaede esperaba con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver el estado de su pequeña.

-Señor que le a pasado- La anciana tembló como una hoja de papel lo único que faltaba que Inuyasha la trajera en ese estado.

-Llama a un medico la señora esta enferma ¡que esperas Kaede! No te quedes hay-Subió los escalones lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su cuarto el cual abrió de una patada, la deposito en la cama…-Perdóname Kagome es mi culpa que estés así- Le quito unos mechones que cubrían su rostro si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Señor el medico ya viene para acá- Se acerco haciendo a un lado a Inuyash para sentarse al lado de la pequeña…-Se la dejo unos días y mire como me la trae- Pensó que las cosas mejorarían si estaban solos pero la traía peor que nunca

-Soy un imbecil Kaede todo es mi culpa- Llevo ambas manos a la cara tapándosela solo era un resfriado solo eso rogaba a dios que fuera eso y no algo mas…-Kaede te prometo que si Kagome se recupera- La anciana no presto atención era una promesa que se tenia que hacer a el mismo si ella se recuperaba dejaría los deseos de venganza de rencor hacia ella no era culpa de Kagome haberse olvidado de el amor que sentía si no de el por no cultivarlo.

------------- ----------------------- ------------------------- -----------------

-Bueno señor Taicho no hay de que preocuparse su esposa tiene un resfriado- Tomo su maletín…-Con reposo se aliviara- Se puso el sombrero tranquilamente.

Sonrió solo era eso…-La ama de llaves le pagara por sus honorarios gracias por venir- Entro a la alcoba su pequeña esposa estaba despierta mirándolo…-Me alegra que estés bien- Se acerco sentándose a su lado.

-Le alegra… pensé que se enojaría por que no fue algo mas grave- Volteo hacia otro lado.

-Kagome no seas tonto como me voy alegrar de que estés mal… cuando yo..-Apretó el puño maldita barrera inoportuna que tan difícil era decir te quiero no podía decir te amo por que ni siquiera estaba seguro si la amaba pero la quería.

-¿Usted que?- Nuevamente sus ojos castaños se toparon con los dorados que brillaban y no sabia por que… acaso estaría alegre de que estuviera enferma claro el se alegraba de todo lo malo que le pasara.

-yo no quiero que te enfermes tienes que estar bien recuerda que el próximo mes viene el señor Naraku nuevamente- Se quiso morder la lengua ¿otra vez iba a empezar con la lejanía? Idiota eso era pésimo expresándose.

-Ah y me propondrá acostarme con el- No tartamudeo para decir eso ya no dudaba que Inuyasha la vendiera al mejor postor no confiaba no tenia esperanza ya era un hombre sin remedio egoísta que no amaba a nadie mas que a si mismo.

**Continuara… no todo podia ser tan facil**


	9. Herido del corazon

-Kaede que es eso- Observo de reojo el equipaje que Kaede metía a su habitación.

-El señor Inuyasha me pidió que pasara sus cosas a tu habitación mi niña- Sonrió acaso por fin se había quitado la venda de los ojos.

-¡¡Que!!- Apretó el puño ese Inuyasha…salio de la habitación tomándose el vestido de los lados corriendo hasta el despacho…-¡Mas vale saques tus cosas de mi cuarto! No pienso dormir contigo- Se sorprendió cuando vio a un hombre de cabello negro corto saco y pantalones negros las mejillas se le encendieron de la vergüenza.

-Señor Naraku esta es mí querida esposita Kagome- Le apunto con el dedo tratando de no carcajearse por el sonrojo de la joven.

-Mucho gusto señora Kagome- Se acerco besándole la mano que lastima que Inuyasha no hubiera aceptado su propuesta de asociación a base de una noche con su mujer.

Quito su mano agachando la cabeza ya se las pagaría Inuyasha, levanto el rostro topándose con los ojos cafés que le causaron una sensación horrible en el corazón ese hombre tenia una mirada maligna.

-Un placer- Hizo una pequeña reverencia le sonrió a su esposo falsamente cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación Inuyasha la tomo de la mano obligándola a quedarse.

-Por favor querida toma asiento- La condujo hasta su lado obligándola a sentarse en su silla, esta era una oportunidad única para burlarse de Kagome parte de su pequeña venganza por fingirle amor.

-Pero…-Sonrió nuevamente Inuyasha se las pagaría, empezaron hablar sobre negocios cosas que ella ni siquiera comprendía bostezo atrayendo la vista de Naraku sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas agacho la vista que grosera había sido.

----------------------------------- --------------------- --------------------------

-Fue un placer conocerla señora- Beso su mano, le sonrió a Inuyasha tomando su sombrero para salir del despacho guiado por Kaede.

Suspiro dejando caer la cabeza en la silla no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado escuchándolos pero había sido la mas aburrida conversación de toda su vida Inuyasha era un niño infantil que solo buscaba vengarse.

-Te divertiste- Se acerco a la silla levantándola como si fuera una muñeca para sentarse y ponerla en sus piernas.

-Eres de lo peor- Lo miro de reojo sonrojada seria mas fácil si no fuera tan coqueto se mordió los labios evitando verlo sabia que caería en sus garras y no quería eso, la ultima vez fue muy brusco, se acomodo entre sus piernas recostando la cabeza en el pecho que tenia un olor agradable.

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces confundido ¿Lo odiaba o no?, no caería en su juego esa mujer de inocente no tenia ni un pelo se levanto tirándola al piso no le perdonaría que hubiese jugado con sus sentimientos, la miro con soberbia desde arriba.

Apretó los puños molesta ese tonto, se levanto acomodándose el vestido…-Eres tan poco caballeroso eres un brusco- dio pasos lentos hasta la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?- Sonrió como de costumbre con esa peculiar arrogancia pero es que tenia el ego herido, el orgullo y eso nadie lo había hecho solo Kagome pudo herirlo.

-Que te importa- Le saco la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña volteándose para abrir la puerta, que se cerro al instante por la mano apoyada de Inuyasha.

-Te he dicho que no me hables así Kagome, a este ritmo terminare buscándome a alguien mas amable- noto sus labios apretados temblando le había dolido su comentario dio en el clavo.

-Por que no te regresas con Kikyo ¡INFIEL!- Le aventó la mano abriendo la puerta para azotársela en las narices ese idiota, apretó los puños con que se buscaría a alguien "cariñosa".

Abrió la puerta para ir detrás de ella la tomo de la mano jalándola hasta la habitación la cual cerró con llave, comenzó a desvestirse con los ojos de Kagome muy abiertos en su camisa que comenzaba a desabotonarse.

-Pero…pe… que haces- Que planeaba haciendo eso estaba desquiciado, su estado de ánimo tan cambiante tanto le había perjudicado decirle que no lo amaba y había jugado con el si ni siquiera la quería, no entendía el comportamiento de ese hombre...

-Como kikyo no esta, estas tu y tengo ganas… tu sabes de que- Su rostro mostraba picares ante la mirada impactante de Kagome que se hizo para atrás en cuanto el se acerco.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Trato de esquivarlo pero ese hombre era sumamente fuerte que no logro moverlo ni un centímetro.

-Deja de jugar y cumple con tus deberes- La tomo de los hombros haciéndola para atrás y empujándola hasta tirarla a la cama ya solo tenia puesto los pantalones el resto de la ropa estaba en el piso.

-¡Déjame¡Idiota!- ya se le habían acabado los insultos le había dicho de todo pero nada evitaba que se acercara ¿por que debía cumplir con sus deberes? Ni siquiera podía patearlo…-¡Eres tan poco hombre que no logras siquiera que me entregue a ti por voluntad!- Se levanto pudo respirar con tranquilidad había funcionado su comentario la salvo.

-Eso piensas- Meneo la cabeza negativamente…-No seas ingenua puedo hacer eso por que digas lo que digas tu me amas- Ni siquiera sabia por que había dicho eso no estaba seguro de nada…-Pero no me esforzare por que tu obtengas placer no lo mereces- Se acostó nuevamente en la cama, con Kagome a su lado que ni siquiera se había movido.

Se puso de lado abrazándose a ella misma así que no era por eso su trato si tan seguro estaba de su amor por que su actitud, se levanto de la cama desabrochando botón por botón dejo caer el vestido al piso Inuyasha solo la observaba impresionado de su actitud, se quito el corcet el faldón quedando solo con una delgada bata, se volteo ¿pero que estaba haciendo¿Salvarse? De ser humillada ultrajada mejor entregarse, solo era su compañera por las noches solo eso…

-Esta bien si tu quieres- dejo de darle la espalda acercándose para acomodarse sobre el estaba calido, su mirada dorada no mostraba esa actitud de la ultima noche si no ternura seria por la acción que acababa de hacer.

Rozo su espalda cubierta por la delgada tela con la yema de sus dedos, ese no era el plan que ella aceptara cambiaba las cosas, a duras penas se movió dejándola extendida en la cama…-Será cuando yo quiera las ganas se me quitaron- recogió su ropa del piso poniéndose prenda por prenda.

Volteo la vista llorosa ese idiota la había rechazado lo peor que le pueden hacer a una mujer otra vez había sido humillada siempre encontraba la forma de herirla, tomo la sabana tapándose con ella ya no tenia ánimos de levantarse mejor se quedaría a dormir lo que restaba del día.

-Debo hacer algunas cosas nos veremos mas noche querida- Sonrió a medias caminando hasta la puerta, si que era tonto que le estaba pasando ni el mismo comprendía su actitud la tenia frente a el dispuesta a todo…-Idiota eso eres Inuyasha- Apretó el puño por su gran torpeza.

-------------- ------------------------- ------------------ -------------------------

-Pequeña- La movió un poco hasta que la joven abrió los ojos a medias…-Debes cenar algo- Tomo la charola de la mesilla que estaba a un lado de la cama poniéndola al lado de Kagome.

-No tengo hambre llévate eso- Volvió a cerrar los ojos sin prestar mas atención a los constantes jaloneos de Kaede reclamos y por supuesto regaños pero no le intereso en lo mas mínimo estaba tan triste que comer le caería mal.

Tomo la charola se llevo una mano a la cabeza esa niña era tan caprichosa salio al pasillo topándose con Inuyasha que tenia el gesto arrogante de siempre…-La niña no quiere comer señor-.

-Que no coma si no quiere… y Kagome ya no es una niña Kaede- Le guiño un ojo a la anciana que lo miro con reproche como lo hacia desde que era un pequeño cuando cometía alguna travesura, le paso de largo para entrar a la habitación hay estaba su pequeña esposita dormida…-Kagome despierta ya haz dormido mucho- La movió un poco para que reaccionara.

-Déjame tranquila- Volvió a cerrar los ojos al menos ella era dueña de sus sueños ahí Inuyasha no tenia control, la movió tan bruscamente que la hizo levantarse con la frente arrugada…-¡Que me dejes tranquila!- Lo empujo con ambas manos sin medir su fuerza y sin percatarse que Inuyasha estaba en la orilla de la cama así que lo hizo caerse, parpadeo varias veces hasta soltar varias carcajadas se veía tan gracioso en el piso con esos ojos reprochantes y enojados, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir pero lo que hizo el fue jalarla cayo encima de el.

-Inuyasha no tenias que hacer eso- Apoyo su pierna entre la entrepierna de el puso ambas manos en el suelo antes de pararse la tomo de la nuca haciéndola bajar para presionar sus labios contra los de ella, los empezó a mover lentamente disfrutando el beso el cual profundizaron de inmediato, rozaba su lengua con la punta de la suya metió la mano en el escote de la delgada bata rozando el pezón delicadamente irguió la espalda intentando pararse pero el presiono su cintura haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido, movió un poco la pierna rozando su miembro al sentir la vibración de su cuerpo lo volvió hacer una y otra vez sin comprender lo que estaba logrando con aquella acción.

-Creo que te amo…-Se separo un poco con la respiración agitada la voz ronca sus miradas se encontraron Kagome inhalaba y exhalaba aire rápidamente no dijo nada ante aquel comentario, Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura levantándola para sentarla en la cama levanto lentamente la prenda de su esposita que no opuso resistencia quedando desnuda con los ojos dorados recorriéndole el cuerpo solo sentía una extraña quemazón como la primera vez demasiadas ansias de sentirse unida a el, se quito la ropa solo quedando con su pantalón para dejarse caer lentamente sobre ella le beso el inicio de los pechos pasando muy rápido al pezón besándolo tiernamente pasando su lengua por ellos dejando rastros de su saliva que era como lava hirviendo en su piel…-Te prometo no lastimarte mas Kagome- siguió bajando los besos al vientre subió nuevamente para susurrar en su oído…-No aguanto mas- la piel se le erizo, Inuyasha se levanto un poco para quitarse el pantalón la tomo de la cintura sentándola con las piernas abiertas entrelazadas en su espalda, Kagome solo miraba expectante asustada por la posición.

-¿Que… que haces?- Sus ojos castaños estaban fusionados con los dorados de el su pregunta fue contestada con la calidez de su mirada recostó la cabeza en el pecho, sintió un levé roce en su intimidad, después demasiado placer cuando el comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, su aliento caía en su oreja.

-Mueve las caderas- Llevo ambas manos a la pequeña cintura meneándola hasta que Kagome tomo el ritmo por si sola¿la amaba? claro que si estaba tan seguro cuando estaba con ella el corazón se le aceleraba se sentía completo capaz de cualquier cosa.

Por segunda vez esas sensaciones tan supremas revoloteaban dentro de su cuerpo, arqueo la espalda haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando llego el clímax, se sentía agotada mucho mas que la primera vez pero Inuyasha parecía no cansarse, el la tomo del rostro acercándola para besarla un beso suave tierno pero sobre todo húmedo, la apretó contra su cuerpo pudo sentir su corazón que latía locamente al igual que el suyo.

-¿Me amas?-Lo pregunto entre beso y beso necesitaba escucharlo nuevamente aunque fuera un te amo dudoso eso hacia feliz a su corazón vivir de una ilusión le daba fuerzas para continuar para perdonarlo, dejo de besarla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo Kagome- la abrazo fue cuando su cuerpo se tenso para liberarse dentro de ella.

La tomo de la cintura acostándola en la cama se notaba cansada la rodio con sus brazos protectoramente besándole la frente cubierta por el flequillo un poco húmedo…-Descansa- Cerro los ojos no estaba cansado pero ya habría mas momentos felices.

Sonrió felizmente había escuchado lo que tanto anhelo lo que pedía a gritos por fin tenia su amor ahora no había dudas ninguna lo había perdonado.

----------------- -------------------------- ------------------------ ------------

Bajo las manos recorriendo el cuerpo que estaba frente a ella, abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con esa sonrisa burlona parpadeo asustada y a la vez sonrojada cuando noto que su mano estaba tocando el miembro de su esposo la quito rápidamente…-Lo siento- trago saliva recordando la noche anterior esta vez no se tapo el cuerpo desnudo.

-Dormiste mucho preciosa-Se subió encima de ella apoyando las manos en la cama.

-¿Que acaso no tienes fin?- Sentía el cuerpo arder con el en esa posición, lo tomo del cuello haciéndolo bajar le daba demasiadas cosquillas los besos que Inuyasha le daba sabia que puntos tocar, abrió las piernas doblándolas gimió con el contacto del miembro rozando su parte mas sensible, las manos fuertes varoniles bajaban acariciaban sus piernas.

Toco la puerta varias veces…-Señor Taicho lo buscan- siguió tocando pero que podrían estar haciendo a estas horas ya era tarde, la anciana abrió los ojos al escuchar un pequeño grito ahogado se sonrojo como un tomate claro estaban en actividades maritales.

-¿No piensas ir?- Volvió a jadear por la embestida tan salvaje que le había dado no le dolía esta vez no al contrario aquello le causaba mas placer.

-Que esperen- Sonrió picaramente ya ni siquiera sus famosos negocios podían distraerlo de estar con Kagome ahora ella era lo primero en su vida todo lo demás pasaba a segundo termino.

-Disculpe señor Naraku pero el señor Inuyasha esta ocupado gusta esperarlo aunque pienso tardara mucho- Sonrió incómodamente por la torpe excusa que había dado… aunque por la mirada que Naraku tenia era mas que obvio que había entendido.

-Lo esperare cuanto puede tardar-Se acomodo en el sofá con las manos extendidas que dichoso era su futuro socio por tener a esa mujer tan hermosa a su lado siempre tenia lo que quería el dinero lo compraba todo.

-como gustes señor-Dio media vuelta, ese sujeto tenia algo que no le gustaba su mirada tan calculadora, vacía seguro era su imaginación.

-Me haces cosquillas Inuyasha- Se carcajeo al sentir su lengua jugueteando con su ombligo, la risa se empezó a convertir en jadeos cuando comenzó a subir hasta toparse con su pecho al cual le dio pequeños besos.

Nuevamente toco la puerta tenían bastante tiempo adentro…-Señor Taicho el señor Naraku lo espera abajo- Grito fuertemente esperando que le respondieran.

-Seguiremos con esto después- Volteo haber la puerta con rencor pero que anciana mas molesta…-Bajo en un momento Kaede- se levanto enojado tenia ganas de encerrarse todo el día con Kagome en el cuarto y claro toda la noche pero con Kaede cerca esto era imposible siempre vigilándolo, se puso los pantalones las botas rápidamente.

-No deberías molestarte Kaede se preocupa demasiado por ti- Se enredo en la sabana levantándose de la cama para acercarse a Inuyasha y abotonar su camisa.

-Eres tan buena persona Kagome- Le sonrió dulcemente...-Vístete iremos a dar un paseo mas tarde- Termino de vestirse se arreglo el cabello un poco aunque su aspecto como siempre era despreocupado.

----------------------- ------------------------------ --------------

-Señor Taicho- Se levanto extendiéndole la mano por su aspecto había tenido una noche agitada y quien no.

-Disculpe la tardanza, a que se debe su grata visita- Le molestaba que Naraku viniera sin invitación a su casa que fuera el hombre mas poderoso de la región no le daba derecho a presentarse sin previa invitación al menos no en su casa.

-E venido a invitarlo a una fiesta que daré hoy en mi mansión abra mucha gente influyente y le vendría bien tratar con ellos- Claro que lo que quería era que Kagome fuera era la oportunidad para cumplir su mas bajo deseo.

-Hay estaremos- Observo como Naraku daba media vuelta rumbo a la salida que molesto que solo hubiese venido para eso pudo haberle dejado el recado con Kaede en fin no le convenía quedar mal con una persona tan influyente como el.

------------------ ------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

-Me hubiera gustado mas quedarme en casa- se acomodo el vestido por enésima vez, se sentía asfixiada apenas le pasaba el aire.

-Te notas incomoda-Levanto una ceja Kagome era inquieta por naturaleza pero en esa ocasión se notaba demasiado ansiosa.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos tan provocativos- llevo sus manos al escote intentando jalarlo pero era tan poca tela solo a Inuyasha se le ocurría regalarle esa clase de vestimenta.

-Abra mucha gente importante Kagome y quiero que brilles- Le tomo las manos tratando de calmar su hiperactividad.

-No te preocupes no te dejare en ridículo- Aun recordaba las duras palabras años atrás de Inuyasha habían quedado gravadas en su alma, tenia un extraño presentimiento no sabia cual pero era terrible.

El carruaje se paro el cochero abrió la puerta Inuyasha bajo con Kagome detrás a la cual tomo de la cintura para colocarla delicadamente en el piso la escudriño nuevamente se veía hermosa esplendida esa noche vestido rojo tan entallado el collar de rubís que una vez le regalo el cabello recogido en una coleta los labios rosados al igual que sus mejillas.

-Vamos- coloco su brazo el cual Kagome tomo nerviosamente la primera fiesta a la que iban como una pareja de verdad, se hizo la debida presentación ante todos los invitados estaba demasiado tensa recorrió el salón con la vista los ojos se le abrieron cuando vio a Kikyo sonriendo cínicamente desde lejos, Inuyasha se soltó dejándola sola como tantas veces quería llorar pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

-Querida hermanita que sorpresa que te hayan invitado-La abrazo fríamente…-Pero que pálida, a no esperabas verme aquí… pues sorpresa- Se mordió el dedo coquetamente mirando a Inuyasha que estaba observando la conversación atentamente ignorando a los caballeros que hablaban.

Kagome volteo topándose con los ojos dorados miro nuevamente a Kikyo se estaban viendo acaso se estaban burlando de ella, se sentía mareada el aire le empezó a faltar ignoro a kikyo pasándole de largo camino con dificultad a la puerta que mostraba el extenso jardín llego a duras penas a la mesa recargando ambos brazos en ella, apretó el vidrio con las uñas dejo de respirar el aire ya no le pasaba, se dejo caer hacia atrás para su suerte alguien la sujeto cargándola.

-Señora Kagome que hace aquí-Los ojos azules la observaban preocupados tenia la cara pálida, camino rápidamente hasta el fondo del jardín para recostarla en una banca la recorrió que le estaba pasando entonces fue cuando noto su pecho que se movía de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, la tomo de la cintura sentándola fue cuando empezó a desenlazar la parte trasera del vestido rápidamente prosiguió con el corcet la hizo hacia atrás notando que el color le volvía.

Por fin el aire le transito por el cuerpo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Kouga agradecida, Se quedo parado sin hacer movimiento alguna que estaba pasando Kagome con el vestido desenlazado Kouga agitado apretó los dientes al igual que los puños se dio la vuelta controlando su instinto por matarlos a ambos le habían visto la cara volvió a la reunión tomando una copa de vino blanco de un solo golpe.

-Se nota tenso señor Taicho le pasa algo- Movió la copa disolviendo el vino era la oportunidad perfecta para repetir su propuesta esta vez estaba seguro que Inuyasha aceptaría…-Quería proponerle algo podemos hablar a solas-.

Su gesto era contraído los ojos rojizos llenos de rabia se arrepentía de no haberlos matado en ese mismo instante lo habian herido en el corazon, esa mujer a la unica que habia amado lo habia traicionado su mas grande miedo se habia hecho realidad…-Claro- Sonrió duramente casi escalofriantemente siguió a Naraku que empezó a caminar pausadamente.

**Continuara (Disculpen la tardanza tratare de actualizar mas rápido pero es que las tareas me invadieron bueno ya sabemos que es lo que quiere Naraku pero que dirá Inuyasha de esto estando fuera de si).**


	10. Despechado

-Kagome que te pasa- la alejo un poco para verla mejor se notaba demasiado turbada triste como de costumbre.

-No se el aire me falto, me salvaste- Sonrió apenas, cerro los ojos respirando lentamente había perdido la razón por un instante todo por culpa de Inuyasha y Kikyo que acaso no se cansaban de fastidiarla… pero y si era su mente que le jugaba bromas.

-Fue eso o Taicho te hizo algo malo… no haz considerado lo que te propuse si no eres feliz- La joven que sostenía se soltó rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo ya no puedo separarme- No podía sostenerle la mirada a Kouga se sentía demasiado avergonzada hablándole de esas cosas.

La abrazo sin poder controlar lo que su corazón le pedía hacia ya mucho tiempo, ya no le importaba si el matrimonio se había consumado ser el segundo hombre en la vida de Kagome era lo de menos lo importante es ser el primero en su corazón…-Debo confesarle mis sentimientos la e amado desde la primera vez que la vi en el funeral lo recuerda.

La sangre le dejo de circular el corazón le dio un salto Kouga siempre estuvo hay para ella hasta ahora se daba cuenta, se sentía tan mal por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, lo separo a duras penas…-No es correcto que tu me digas eso yo estoy casad…- La beso sin dejarla hablar mas y sin darse cuenta había correspondido su beso que tenia un sabor diferente a los de Inuyasha ese beso era mas tierno con mas sentimientos de parte de Kouga, pero que estaba haciendo presiono su pecho con ambas manos separándolo se levanto.

-Perdóname Kagome pero es lo que siento- Se había armado de valor y no le importaba si tenia que combatir a duelo por ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No me busques mas- Dio media vuelta con el vestido desacomodado que intento arreglarse difícilmente se llevo ambas manos a los labios recordando el fugaz encuentro que había sentido por kouga se suponía amaba a Inuyasha pero… fue tanto el tiempo que el la hizo a un lado que el amor muere ¿Lo amaba o era costumbre?

-Aquí estas esposita- La tomo de la mano evitando apretarla hasta que le pidiera piedad, noto el entrelazado mal hecho de su vestido…-Tu vestido esta mal enlazado ¿que paso?- Si le decía la verdad si le explicaba las cosas era capas de perdonarla aun si lo hubiese engañado prefería mil vez que le dijera lo ocurrido a una mentira ¿acaso Kagome era capas de engañarlo?

-Es que Kaede lo enlazo mal trate de acomodarlo pero lo deje peor- Casi tartamudeaba cada palabra, le estaba mintiendo pero que le iba a decir que acababa de besar a Kouga y que ahora dudaba de lo que sentía.

Dejo de apretar el puño le soltó la mano que decepción Kagome no era la persona que el pensó, la opresión en el pecho se hacia horrible ahora ya no había mas dudas que mas daba si aceptaba la propuesta de Naraku ya no le importaba lo que el ganaba todo lo hacia para lastimarla como ella lo hacia en ese momento.

-Podemos irnos no me siento bien, estoy un poco cansada- Tenia los dedos en su frente, las dudas se hacían mas latentes miro a Inuyasha que en ese momento estaba volteado se acerco tomándole la mano abierta…-¿Nos vamos?- Sonrió tiernamente.

No pudo oponerse donde estaba su machismo su orgullo esa mujer lo había vuelto loco, le tomo la mano sin resistirse mas, ella lo engañaba y el no podía odiarla solo le dolía demasiado, y si solo olvidaba el incidente había sido su imaginación pero no había dudas esa escena todo era tan claro.

Caminaba con Inuyasha a su lado por el gran salón todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, volteo hacia atrás antes de partir hay estaba Kouga recargado en la puerta del jardín con los ojos azules profundizando en los de ella el corazón le dio un salto que era esa sensación tan extraña un sentimiento nuevo.

-Vamos Kagome- Volteo hacia donde la joven miraba, trago saliva con dolor que le estaba pasando quería cegarse ante la verdad Kagome ya no lo amaba solo estaba con el por ¿lastima¿Venganza? El corazón se le estaba partiendo en mil pedazos, el que era un hombre impulsivo egoísta que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que sintieran los demás… estaba dispuesto a ser engañado para mantenerla a su lado.

-Si- Asentó con la cabeza con la vista al frente nuevamente debía dejarse de esas dudas pero sobre todo alejarse de Kouga el causante de su estado emocional.

-Ya se van tan pronto- Se paro frente a ellos sonriéndole coquetamente a Inuyasha sin prestar atención a su hermanastra que en cuanto la vio arrugo la frente molesta.

-Si vamonos-Jalo a Inuyasha pero este pareció hipnotizado ante Kikyo el estomago se le revolvió de verlo así.

-Cuñadita Me gustaría que fuera a nuestra casa a visitar a Kagome-Soltó la mano de Kagome antes se había alejado de Kikyo para no lastimar a Kagome pero si ella no se tomaba la molestia de tener sus amoríos a escondidas por que habría el de tomarse la molestia de pensar en sus sentimientos.

Levanto una ceja sorprendida por la repentina actitud tan amable de Inuyasha por fin estaba cediendo a sus encantos femeninos y ella que había dado por perdido su deseo-Me encantaría- Extendió su mano para que su futuro amante la besara a lo que el respondió dando un beso suave sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Apretó ambos puños furiosa pero que se creía ese Inuyasha para humillarla delante de todo mundo coqueteándole a su hermana era el colmo tenia que aguantarle todo y ella que se sentía tan culpable de haber besado a Kouga, cerro los ojos para controlar sus impulsos de cachetear a kikyo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar al carruaje.

-Kagome ni siquiera te despediste de tu hermana- La siguió a paso apresurado con la clásica risa burlona, incluso haber hecho eso no le hacia sentir mejor era un imbecil como podía doblegarse tan fácil.

Volteo haberlo con los labios apretados la frente arrugada la voz le salio a gritos-¡Eres un Idiota como puedes hablarle!- Si claro ella que pensó en perdonarlo en aparentar que no había pasado nada e Inuyasha feliz de la vida con Kikyo.

-Es mi amante deben tener una buena relación son Hermanas- Cruzo los brazos altaneramente pero que desfachatez reclamarle algo cuando ella era peor que el.

-Como quieras- Se volteo para seguir caminando acelero el paso lo mas que pudo con Inuyasha detrás burlándose de su actitud tan aniñada.

----------------- ----------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------

-Niña Kagome Joven Inuyasha que bueno que llegaron estaba preocupada- La anciana se acerco a la muchacha que se notaba triste.

Arrugo la frente cuando vio a la anciana-No exageres iré a darme un baño-Esa anciana era como su segunda madre pero a veces su manera sobre protectora de ser le cansaba.

-Que pasa Pequeña te notas agobiada, puedes contarme- Le acaricio el pálido rostro la conocía tan bien que sabia que algo le ocultaba pero lamentablemente ya no era como antes esos tiempos en los que la pequeña le contaba todo habían terminado ahora guardaba secretos que solo ella sabia.

-No es nada Kaede- Sonrió aparentando la incomoda noche que había pasado…-Iré al jardín a tomar aire- Dejo a la anciana en la entrada, tonto Inuyasha que no se cansaba de lastimarla si tan solo el supiera lo que ella sentía… ¿pero que sentía¿Conocía el amor? Lo que sentía por Taicho era amor o resignación…-Tu la tienes fácil solo eres un árbol, me gustaría ser un árbol- Observo el árbol altísimo frente a ella aun recordaba esos tiempos en los que la ilusión y la inocencia la acompañaban ahora todo eso había quedado muy atrás.

-------------- --------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------

Pensó unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta Inuyasha estaba del otro lado, agacho la cabeza cuando lo vio desnudo poniendo el pantalón de algodón.

-Que pasa te noto rara- se acomodo los mechones de cabello que caían por su espalda mañana hablar con Naraku aceptaría sabia que después de eso todo cambiaria por completo pero era lo mejor así el se sentiría mejor si llegaba a odiarla.

-No, no pasa nada- Sonrió moviendo las manos al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan mentirosa pero por el explosivo carácter de Inuyasha si le mencionaba que le pasaba seguro en ese instante iba a matar a Kouga.

-Como tu digas- Se recargo en el marco de la ventana apretándolo con tanta fuerza que sus dedos quedaron gravados en el metal…-Sabes que es lo que mas odio Kagome la mentira… pero ¿tu nunca me mentirías verdad?- Volteo el rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa su voz ronca incluso sonaba escalofriante.

Trago saliva con mucho dolor no le pudo sostener la mirada…-No claro que no- Se volteo mordiéndose los labios…-Será mejor que me cambie para dormir-.

-Claro- mil veces mentirosa maldita mentirosa era de lo peor estuvo con mujeres de toda calaña pero Kagome era una experta en fingir, camino hasta la cama dejándose caer en ella.

Se termino de poner su bata de algodón-Bueno estoy muy cansada – Se acomodo en la cama volteando hacia el lado contrario, Inuyasha la abrazo de la cintura…-Tengo calor-Se alejo evitando mas cercanía necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos.

Se volteo tristemente desde cuando las cosas estaban tan mal días atrás Kagome no lo hubiera rechazado era su culpa la había perdido y eso le dolía, tantas veces ver a su madre llorar y ahora el sentía parte de ese dolor que alguna vez vio en el pasado jamás se imagino que amar doliera tanto.

----------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------- ------------

-Niña Kagome la buscan- Cruzo los brazos molesta ese hombre nuevamente estaba buscando a la pequeña y eso no le agradaba nada.

-visitas que raro ¿Quién?- Volteo hacia Kaede buscando la respuesta a su pregunta, dejo el cepillo en su peinador, ese día llevaba un vestido amarillo con pequeñas flores rojas en el escote mangas largas con encaje blanco como de costumbre el pelo suelto con un broche de mariposa plateado con pequeños brillantes blancos.

-Ese Hombre llamado Kouga- Se le dificulto pronunciar el nombre por lo apretados que tenia los labios.

-Kouga- Sonrió y al mismo tiempo se mordió la orilla del labio, incluso sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta, se levanto del pequeño asiento acomodándose el cabello al igual que la vestimenta.

Noto el entusiasmo de la joven demasiado para una señora casada seguro esto le traería problemas con Inuyasha si la sorprendía viéndose con un hombre sin su consentimiento…-Pequeña ten cuidado con lo que haces- Suspiro agobiada notaba un brillo extraño en sus ojos esa luz que alguna vez tuvo al mencionar a Inuyasha.

-¿De que hablas Kaede?- Se paro frente a ella preocupada acaso era evidente su entusiasmo esa anciana era demasiado intuitiva la conocía muy bien, pero no entendía su preocupación excesiva hasta cierto punto Inuyasha tenia razón era demasiado entrometida.

-Nada pequeña ve y despídete rápido de ese hombre- la muchacha le paso por un lado, tenia un muy mal presentimiento de la actitud de Kagome acaso se estaba enamorando de ese sujeto, esperaba que no por que si eso pasaba una desgracia terrible pasaría.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras llego agitada a la puerta que daba hacia el jardín hay estaba Kouga viendo en inmenso árbol, camino de puntillas hasta llegar a el le rodeo el rostro con ambas manos tapándole los ojos como solía hacerlo con su madre cuando era mas pequeña…-Quien soy-.

Llevo sus manos hasta las de la joven sobreponiéndolas las quito sin dejar de tomarlas se volteo y la abrazo con familiaridad…-Tu linda Voz es inconfundible-le sonrió felizmente pensaba que no lo recibiría la ultima vez le dijo que no la buscara pero al parecer había cambiado de opinión.

-Me alegra verte- retiro sus manos sonrojada por que siempre tenia que olvidar las reglas de sociedad no era correcto que una mujer casada tuviera esa cercanía con otro hombre que no fuera su esposo.

-Tenia que verte… antes de irme- Sus ojos azules perdieron brillo trago saliva al ver que la sonrisa de su amada desaparecía…-No estés triste solo me iré unos meses pero volveré lo prometo- Le tomo las delgadas manos que temblaban con su contacto.

-No deberías darme explicaciones- Nuevamente se soltó que le estaba pasando con Kouga no lo comprendía, le dio la espalda el pecho se le oprimió…Inuyasha el estaba en sus pensamientos constantemente ¿era culpa? pero no había hecho nada malo.

La volteo bruscamente acerco su rostro y la beso sin importar el lugar ni que su enemigo de amores lo descubriera con su mujer, no le permitió a Kagome moverse ya que sus manos estaban atrapadas en su pecho.

Hizo presión pero parecía que nada detenía a Kouga abrió los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de Kouga dentro de su boca y como pudo se separo agitada pero sobre todo asustada miro hacia todos lados…-Será mejor que te vallas-.

-Le pasa algo señor Inuyasha- Inuyasha caminaba frente a ella con los ojos encendidos y llorosos el gesto contraído pálido, la tomo de los hombros zangoloteándola agresivamente.

-Tu lo sabias… me vieron la cara-La voz ronca se le cortaba sus palabras las decía con tanto odio que le dolía la garganta, la soltó dejando a Kaede hecha un manojo de nervios, camino enterrando sus pasos en el suelo maldita la hora en que la conoció maldecía cada segundo que había pasado con ella maldecía su amor, sus ojos repetían una y otra vez la traición de Kagome quiso creer que era mentira pero tenían un romance a sus espaldas ella era una traicionera.

-Pero Kagome… se que sientes algo por mi ahora estoy seguro- Se acerco a ella sujetándola fuertemente estaba desesperado haría lo que fuera incluso huir del país para tenerla a su lado…-Puedes dejar a esa bestia haremos una vida juntos- Decía las palabras con tanto ahínco.

Arrugo la frente pero que le pasaba a Kouga se separo dando pasos hacia atrás…-Yo nunca dejare a Inuyasha por que yo…-Miro el pasto por fin aclaraba sus dudas quería engañarse pero la verdad es que el amor no se acaba de un día para otro sus miedos la habían bloqueado vio a Kouga como un refugio pero… ella simple y sencillamente…-Lo amo y ahora estoy segura-.

-Eso no es cierto tu no puedes estar con ese hombre, no te merece-Se acerco sujetándola de los hombros aferrando sus dedos buscando una pizca de esperanza.

-Suéltame, vete por favor- Se soltó dándole la espalda empezó a caminar aliviada, tenia que hablar con Inuyasha contarle lo ocurrido no podía quedarse callada.

Agacho la cabeza con los puños apretados había sido un idiota demasiado rápido la había asustado pero no se rendiría después de su viaje volvería a intentarlo.

------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------

-Inuyasha no comprendo por que me hiciste arreglarme tanto- Observaba el hermoso paisaje desde la ventana otra vez iría a esa casa tan fría y desagradable Naraku no le simpatizaba nada.

-Tranquila pequeña ya veras- Se hundió mucho más en el asiento pero no había nada de arrepentimiento, estaba alimentando su resentimiento.

-Tengo que decirte algo- Se acerco a el intentando tomar su atención pero parecía tan distraído distante.

-Me lo dirás después- Quito su mano de la de Kagome nada lo haría desistir ya había fijado un precio por ella, si era capas de acostarse con otro que mas daba si alargaba su lista incluyendo a Naraku en ella.

-Ya casi llegamos, sabes me gustaría tener un bebe- Por fin Inuyasha la miraba le sonrió inocentemente sin saber el cruel castigo que le esperaba por haber cometido un error.

Sonrió forzosamente conteniendo la saliva en la garganta el corazón no debía ablandarse detrás de esa cara inocente e infantil había una hiena esperando atacarlo nuevamente, el carruaje dejo de andar…-Llegamos- abrió la puerta sin esperar al cochero como de costumbre ayudo a Kagome.

-Señor Taicho- Recorrió a su nueva posesión de abajo hacia arriba…-Señora Kagome- Se acervo besando su mano…-pasen- Kagome se adelanto dejándolos solos…-Me alegra que haya aceptado mi propuesta-.

El estomago se le revolvió Naraku no tenia escrúpulos comprar una mujer pero el era peor por que había aceptado…-Solo me despido y vuelvo por ella en la noche- el cuerpo le pesaba era hora de su venganza.

-Su casa es muy bonita- Presto atención a los enormes cuadros colgados alrededor de la sala, se volteo mirando a Inuyasha se notaba demasiado tenso…-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Bueno dejo que se despida señor Taicho- Movió la cabeza triunfante con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Despedirse?- Se acerco a su esposo consternada por su extraña actitud…- a que se refiere-Entre abrió los labios cuando Inuyasha le sonrió con soberbia como ante.

-Te vas a quedar aquí y cumplirás cada caprichosa que Naraku te pida ya pago por ti-Le dio la espalda no podía verla si no se arrepentiría y no quería arrepentirse ella lo merecía.

La asfixia comenzó a apoderarse de ella la había vendido, como podía ser tan cruel por que lastimarla de forma tan vil…-No… es cierto… dime que no- Las palabras se le atoraban apenas le salía la voz…-Tu no eres capas de eso por que ¿me quieres verdad?- Los labios le temblaban las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar.

Cerro los ojos no soportaba verla así se volteo y sintió que el corazón se le partió en miles de pedazos…-Es cierto pero tu a mi no, me engañaste Kagome me mentiste y dijiste que nunca lo harías confié en ti pero eres igual a todas- La mujer se abalanzo contra el abrazándolo buscando ablandar su corazón.

-No por favor escúchame Inuyasha- Estaba llorando a mares que apenas se entendían sus palabras cuando el la tomo de los hombros alejándola sintió demasiado frió, solo se fue sin mirar atrás callo al piso apretándose el pecho para mitigar el dolor tan fuerte que era insoportable por lo que acababa de hacerle el hombre que amaba.

Camino tan rápido como pudo pero esa carga que llevaba en los hombros no le permitía avanzar sabia que lo que hacia le haría perder lo ultimo que quedaba de Kagome lo odiaría jamás lo perdonaría…-Kagome…- la imagen del beso entre Kouga y Kagome se repitió en ese momento reforzando su decisión.

-No me gusta las mujeres dramáticas- Se recargo en la mesa que estaba frente a la joven.

Subió la vista fijando las pupilas en el hombre frente a ella que le parecía mas nauseabundo que antes…-Yo no tengo precio y usted jamás me va a tocar un pelo- Se levanto tallándose los ojos.

Continuara….


	11. Su frialdad

- Te vez tan frágil y delicada pero al contrario de eso eres demasiado entusiasta-Se acerco a ella…-Esas cualidades no son propias de señorita tan bella-.

- No se acerque a mi es un ser ¡despreciable!- Grito con gran fuerza, el la sujeto de la muñeca fuertemente haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-Si estas acostumbrada a gritarle a Taicho a mi no preciosa- Le doblo lentamente la muñeca haciéndola doblegarse, el gesto de la muchacha era pálido se fue agachando lentamente hasta caer al piso por la gran opresión que sentía en la muñeca.

-Me duele suélteme- Intentaba zafarse pero el agarre era bestial incluso sentía sus huesos tronar, el pecho le bajaba y subía de lo asustada que estaba.

-Este día eres mía cuando llegue la noche serás otra- Sonrió pasando su lengua por los labios mientras observaba desde arriba a su presa.

Quería vomitar del asco que empezó a formarse en sus entrañas…-Inuyasha- Dijo con un hilo de voz y lagrimas atrapadas en sus ojos castaños el ya no volvería la había dejado hay con ese sujeto.

-Inuyasha- Soltó varias carcajadas que resonaron por la casa…-El no te salvara el fue quien te puso a mi merced- La paro de un jalón haciendo que pegara un grito.

-Déjeme ir se lo suplico- Ladeo la cabeza respirando lentamente sintiendo el aliento caliente de Naraku en su oreja.

-Cuando se ama a alguien no se le lastima-Susurro despacio entre los cabellos negros que caían por sus hombros no sentía pena por nadie ni tenia piedad había amado a una sola mujer y esa mujer lo había engañado, casándose con alguien mas por dinero, se había hecho solo una promesa y era jamás sentir compasión por nadie.

Parpadeo lentamente, cuando cerro los ojos vio su corazón romperse cuando se ama a alguien no se le lastima, cuando se ama a alguien no se le lastima, esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza millones de veces en un segundo, dejo de forcejear sus ojos perdieron brillo incluso tomaron un tono mas oscuro y vació.

-Veo que ya comprendiste- Comenzó a caminar aun sujetándola aunque ya no oponía resistencia subió las largas escaleras que se dividían en dos tomo el pasillo de la derecha caminando lo mas rápido que los pies le daban antes que la muchacha despertara del trance en el que había entrado.

Cuando menos lo espero estaba en una gran habitación con las ventanas tapadas con largas cortinas negras demasiado tétricas una gran cama con varios cojines, al lado un pequeño mueblesillo con un florero rojo en el mismo sitio una botella de vino con un sacacorchos incrustado.

-Prepare todo, espero sea de tu agrado- Comenzó a quitarse su saco negro lentamente con Kagome enfrente que parecía verlo pero en realidad tenia la vista perdida., termino de quitarse la ropa quedando desnudo se acerco a ella deslizando sus cabellos hacia atrás para besarle el cuello lentamente…-Tienes una piel muy suave- paso su lengua por su hombro aspirando el aroma…-Deliciosa-.

En ese instante parecía no sentir nada solo estaba en un cuarto oscuro observando la escena y no le importaba que le pasara el la había vendido como un objeto, recordó a su madre que le mencionaba siempre que ella era su tesoro.

-Me divertiré mucho contigo-Siguió descorriendo el vestido dando besos bruscos por su cuello.

-Suélteme-Cruzo su mirada fulminante con la de el, se hizo hacia atrás acomodándose el vestido rápidamente…-no soy un objeto ni usted ni nadie es mi dueño-Apretó los dientes muy segura de sus palabras ni siquiera se percato de la desnudez del sujeto estaba tan molesta.

-No me vengas con estupidez- La tomo de los hombros echándola a la cama que estaba un poco retirada.

Se golpeo la cabeza con la base de madera haciéndose una pequeña herida detrás que empezó a sangrar manchando las sabanas, se llevo la mano hacia la herida sintió húmedo los dedos observo su mano manchada de sangre.

-Tu te lo buscaste- Se acomodo encima de ella rompiéndole el vestido de un jalón, comenzó a besarla a tocarla debajo del vestido.

-¡NO!-Le araño el rostro haciendo que dejara de tocarla, lo vio asustada cuando el gesto se le deformo.

-Nadie me pega maldita zorra barata- apretó el puño y le regreso el golpe dándole directo en la mejilla se dejo caer nuevamente sujetándole la muñeca.

Empezó a sollozar retorciéndose, ladeo el rostro fijando la vista en la botella con la otra mano intento alcanzarla cuando lo logro se la rompió en la cabeza rompiéndola en mil pedazos, naraku se alejo haciendo que los enormes vidrios cayeran en su vestido se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo encajando un enorme vidrio en su pecho.

-Lo siento- Se lo quito de encima se levanto con el gesto lleno de dolor agacho la vista observando la mancha de sangre que empezó a formarse se llevo una mano a la herida apretó los dientes y desencajo el vidrio dando un grito de dolor comenzó a respirar agitadamente y como pudo empezó a caminar tambaleándose.

-Kagome- Cerro los ojos recortando su rostro lleno de lagrimas, se había quedado fuera de la casona no soportaba imaginarla con otro hombre, orgullo… que era eso si la perdía sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa los criados lo miraban desde lejos extrañados por su regreso.

-¿Señor puedo ayudarle?- Se puso frente a la puerta con las manos cruzadas y las cejas levantadas.

-Déjame pasar debo hablar con tu amo- Su vista estaba penetrando la puerta si era demasiado tarde nunca se lo perdonaría pero solo habían pasado algunos minutos.

-Lo siento pero el amo dejo ordenes estrictas de no dejar entrar a nadie- su pose seguía firme no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Ya veremos- Se acerco lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo unos centímetros…-Me importa un comino lo que tu amo haya dicho-su voz ronca los ojos dorados quemándole las pupilas lo hicieron estremecer, Inuyasha lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo con el cuerpo temblando y los ojos muy abiertos observando como entraba a la casa.

-¡KAGOME¡KAGOME!- Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por todas partes a kagome hasta que la vio bajar lentamente de las escaleras con la vista gacha el vestido desgarrado…-Kagome…-Corrió hasta ella estrechándola entre sus brazos…-Perdóname por favor perdóname fui un imbecil-.

Se puso de puntillas para susurrarle débilmente…-Nunca lo haré- Inuyasha se alejo el aire se le había ido con la voz tan fría de la joven observo el golpe en la mejilla que se había convertido en un gran moretón.

-Ese maldito te hizo daño te juro que lo matare- Apretó los puños olvidando la ultima frase.

-Estoy bien no tienes que matar a nadie eso no va a limpiarte la conciencia- Siguió caminando pasándole por un lado en ese momento era la persona que mas detestaba, la poca niñez e inocencia se había esfumado por completo.

Una helada brisa lo hizo temblar esa era su Kagome era otra tan fría tan distante no era para menos el era el culpable la siguió de lejos ya ni siquiera importaba matar a Naraku.

-No tienes que seguirme- Se detuvo para exhalar aire había salido de ese infierno presiono su mano en la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, trago saliva con dolor dio un paso al frente débilmente.

-Cometí un error el peor pero deja de comportarte así- Camino poniéndose frente a ella para sujetarla de la mano.

Jadeo por el brusco movimiento fue cuando dejo de presionar la herida para dejarse caer hacia atrás, Inuyasha la sujeto de la cintura pegándola a su pecho.

-Kagome…-Se arrodillo abrazándola protectoramente por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba herida apenas podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, había hecho miles de barbaridades pero venderla así había sido la peor de todas.

Respiraba pausadamente apenas le salio la voz…-¿Por que?... creí que todo cambiaria pero lo empeoraste- Cerro los ojos débilmente para quedar inconciente.

-Perdóname-La abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, idiota era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir la canallada que había hecho.

--------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------- 

-Kagome por fin despiertas estaba muy preocupada-Le tomo la mano sonriendo se veía tan triste infeliz pero que le había hecho a su hermanita esa que estaba en la cama no era la Kagome de hace 3 años.

-¡SANGO!-Se sentó echándose en los brazos de su hermana para soltar el llanto…-Sácame de aquí no me dejes aquí –Se separo sin importar que las vendas de su abdomen empezaban a teñirse de rojizo.

-Pero que pasa Kagome- Se le deformo el gesto de verla tan triste…-Será mejor que descanses el medico dijo que en tu estado es mejor descansar-.

-No me duele tanto estoy bien- Se dejo caer en la cama recostando la cabeza en la almohada.

-El señor Taicho se la paso contigo toda la noche yo acabo de llegar esta mañana- Observo como Kagome se tapaba con la sabana ignorándola por completo condujo sus manos hasta la sabana quitándosela…-Deja de comportarte así y dime que pasa-.

-Lo odio eso es lo que pasa- Se voltio dándole la espalda a Sango, si su hermana no quería ayudarle se escaparía para no volver haberlo nunca mas.

-No hables incoherencias eres una mujer Kagome- Arrugo la frente molesta pero que le pasaba, Inuyasha no parecía tan malo se notaba que la adoraba, era una chiquilla malagradecida.

Apretó los labios para no decir nada si Sango supiera el infierno que había sido su vida desde que se caso con ese hombre la entendería y la ayudaría a escapar.

-E sido de lo peor Miroku y sabes no merezco que ella este a mi lado- Condujo el pequeño vaso de alcohol tomándolo de una, se odiaba incluso mas de lo que Kagome lo odiaba en este momento.

-Llevas diciendo eso toda la mañana y aun no entiendo- Lo observaba sigilosamente desde el escritorio se veía bastante mal el cabello despeinado la camisa desfajada su rostro pálido y ojeroso.

Sonrió volteando a ver a miroku…-Olvídalo veré como sigue- Se levanto ni el alcohol había logrado marearlo.

-Lo que deberías hacer es ir a dormir Inuyasha mírate te vez terrible- Se acerco a el mirándolo compasivamente que había pasado con aquel hombre rudo y fuerte el amor lo había cambiado por que se notaba muy enamorado.

-Donde esta mi pobre hermanita- Le aventó su sombrero a Kaede mientras miraba cada detalle de la casa era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa y valla que era lujosa mas que la suya su hermanastra tenia suerte.

-Por aquí sígame señorita- Sonrió amablemente ante aquella hermosa mujer que tenia un gran parecido a su pequeña…-¿Es usted su hermana?-.

Volteo la vista parándose frente a la anciana pero que señora más mal educada que ahora los creados le hablaban a la gente refinada…-Si- Respondió con sutileza caminando nuevamente debía ser atenta y educada.

-Debo irme pero volveré mañana- Le sonrió a su hermana que había volteado a verla nuevamente cuando menciono la palabra irse.

-No te vallas quédate- La tomo de la mano haciendo presión ya no quería quedarse sola se sentía tan sola sin Sango a su lado.

La puerta se abrió, Kikyo pasó por ella rápidamente sonriéndole a las dos mujeres, se acerco y abrazo a sango…-Hermana como has estado, me entere de tu desgracia Kagome- Se acerco tomándole las manos ella solo parpadeo con desconfianza.

-Vez kag no te vas a quedar sola Kikyo se quedara contigo, cuídala bien volveré mañana- Se despidió con un beso en la frente y un sonrisa a Kikyo.

Sus ojos se entristecieron cuando vio a sango partir haya iba la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo que valía la pena para ella.

-No te pongas así pequeña estoy aquí contigo y yo no te voy a dejar- Su sonrisa era maliciosa ella no venia exactamente a cuidarla no a ella sus razones de estar hay eran otras.

-No tenias que venir- Hundió la cabeza en su almohada con Kikyo cerca no podría descansar pero que le importaba a ella si mantenían su romance dentro de su propia casa en sus propias narices no seria algo raro con ese patán que tenia de esposo.

-Eres mi hermanita y debo cuidar de ti-Le soltó las manos dirigiéndose al tocador para mirar de cerca las costosas joyas cada una simbolizaba un desplante de Inuyasha hacia Kagome eran demasiadas…-Son bonitas- Pero la que mas llamo su atención fue el collar de diamantes que brillaba demasiado-.

- …si son bonitas- Aunque el precio que había pagado por cada una había sido demasiado alto nunca pidió joyas solo pedía el amor de Inuyasha el cual nunca tuvo, incluso ese Hombre malicioso le había dicho si se ama a alguien no se le lastima.

-Déjame miroku no tengo sueño- Le aventó la mano no quería la ayuda de nadie todo lo que pasaba lo tenia bien merecido solo el había escogido ese camino y ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Esta bien siempre haz sido muy terco debo irme pero si realmente la quieres deberías descansar- Dio media vuelta saliendo del despacho por el momento nada podía hacer Inuyasha era testarudo y lo que dijera le iba a entrar por un oído y salir por el otro.

-Bueno debes descansar pequeña- La cobijo como su madre solía hacerlo, Kagome solo la miraba con desconfianza pero ya se las arreglaría para convencerla de su "arrepentimiento" milagroso.

Cerro los ojos para conciliar el sueño no confiaba nada en Kikyo pero se estaba portando de forma tan amable que empezaba a dudar si era ella la que había seducido a Inuyasha lo mas probable es que hubiera sido ese tonto.

------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------- -----------------

Se movía constantemente de un lado a otro en ese instante abrazo con fuerza lo que ella pensó era una almohada, abrió los ojos toco el frente era el pecho de un hombre levanto la cabeza un poco para darse cuenta que era Inuyasha que estaba profundamente dormido podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que iban a un ritmo acelerado no se veía tan malo cuando estaba así incluso parecía indefenso recorrió la vista percatándose que estaba vestido ¿Acaso se había quedado con ella toda la noche, sonrió tiernamente sin darse cuenta…-Si no fueras tan tonto no tendría que portarme así-Le acaricio el rostro quitándole unos mechones negros que le tapaban la cara.

-Perdóname-Abrió los ojos dorados topándose con los café que habían recobrado la calidez, la rodio con los brazos pegándola a su pecho.

-No es bueno hacerse el dormido- Sus brazos quedaron atrapados los movió dándole a entender que no quería estar cerca de el…-Necesito descansar- Se soltó un poco del agarre eso le dio tiempo para voltearse, por mas que quisiera no podía perdonarlo la herida aun estaba muy latente.

Sintió la fría línea de separación si no hubiera cometido esa estupidez Kagome en ese momento estaría con el…-Descansa que yo velare tu sueño- Se levanto de la cama acomodándose en una silla que se encontraba en la esquina, apenas y había dormido unas cuantas horas llevaba varias dios sin dormir cuidándola estando pendiente de ella.

El corazón le dio un retortijón eso de portarse fría con el no funcionaba pero tampoco lo quería cerca ¿Qué podía hacer? Si no se merecía su perdón, aun recordaba las manos de Naraku sobre su piel de no ser por esa botella que le salvo la vida en ese momento todo estaría peor, se volteo observando a Inuyasha que se veía pálido y ojeroso pero aun en esas circunstancias era un hombre demasiado atractivo…-Deberías irte a descansar hay muchas habitaciones-.

-No estoy cansado- Su vista estaba clavada en la luna que poco a poco se ocultaba, los ojos le pesaban apenas había probado bocado, si lo meditaba bien el no tenia la culpa de todo Kagome aun no le había dicho nada de su romance con Kouga ¿acaso lo haría?.

Suspiro se volteo nuevamente cerrando los ojos no debía preocuparse por el no se lo merecía, mañana seria otro día ansiaba poder andar "libre" por el jardín como antes, ojala las cosas se hubieran quedado como antes sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------

-Bueno señorita esta dada de alta la herida ya casiesta cerrada aunque debo decirle que debería comer mejor esta muy delgada- Tomo su maletín y su sombrero le sonrió a la jovencita que se acomodaba el camisón apenada.

-Pase por aquí doctor- Kaede le hizo señas al medico para que saliera de la habitación este salio lentamente.

-Bueno me alegra que estés mejor- Se acerco a su hermano jugueteando con su lacio y sedoso cabello, tenia 2 semanas en esa casa y apenas había visto a Inuyasha se la pasaba al pendiente de su esposita.

-A mi también por fin saldré de este cuarto ya me estaba cansando de estar encerrada- Se termino de enlazar el camisón para recostarse nuevamente en la cama tapándose con las sabanas, le sorprendía que Kikyo llevara tanto tiempo cuidándola le alegraba saber que había cambiado, incluso podía decir que habían hecho una buena amistad.

La puerta rechino cuando se abrió, ambas voltearon era Inuyasha con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno de su esposa…-Te traje el desayuno- Sonrió débilmente.

-Hermanita cuñado los dejo para que hablen-Levanto una ceja había sido completamente ignorada, camino hasta la puerta azotándola.

-No deberías molestarte tanto, prefiero que Kaede me traiga el desayuno- Giro la cabeza para no verlo, su estado estaba empeorando le partía el corazón pero bien merecido lo tenia.

-No te portes así Kagome me e desvivido por ti estas semanas- Tomo una bocanada de aire dejo la charola en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, se sentó en la cama acariciándole el cabello.

Se volteo bruscamente con la frente arrugada…-No me toques- Le aventó la mano, apretando el puño.

-Tu actitud Empieza a cansarme no soy el único que a cometido errores o ¿acaso eres tan inocente y buena?-Apretó los dientes tratando de contener lo que tenia atorado en la punta de la lengua.

-No soy una infiel, yo no vendo a la gente como si fueran cosas-El la jalo pegándola a su rostro el aire caliente le caía en el rostro.

-Como puedes decirme Infiel cuando tu tienes ¡amoríos con Kouga acaso crees que lo que hice fue por dinero! Tuve miedo de ti quería que me odiarías así seria mas fácil alejarme me arrepentí Kagome por que… te amo… te amo y ese a sido mi mayor error- La soltó dándole la espalda la voz ronca se le quebró era un hombre demasiado orgulloso para llorar pero lo necesitaba tanto…-Eres demasiado injusta te e suplicado que me perdones-cerro los ojos sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Continuara…(Gracias por sus reviews n.n)


	12. Triste noticia

Apoyo las manos en la cama estaba atónita no sabia que decir eso explicaba todo pero aun así había hecho una canañada vendiéndola para vengarse después de todo ella solo había cometido un error pero Inuyasha cometía uno tras otro-Yo…quería decírtelo- se hizo para atrás cuando el se acerco con los ojos prendidos en llamas.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, de aquí en adelante haz lo que quieras- Dio media vuelta camino hasta la puerta tomo la manija la giro pero antes de irse recargo la mano en el marco…-Pero no llores cuando yo haga lo que me plazca- Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta con su peculiar azoton.

-Lo… que le plazca- Se dejo caer en la cama a que se refería con eso, acaso podía hacer mas tonterías de las que ya había hecho…-Idiota- Apretó los dientes mientras sus manos presionaban las sabanas.

-Cuñadito te vez muy cansado- Se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa esta vez ocultando sus negras intenciones…- te haz esmerado en cuidar a mi hermana todos estos días- Trago saliva cuando el se acerco correspondiendo su sonrisa.

-Si estoy muy cansado….pero no para algunas cosas- Le acaricio la mejilla se sentía suave viendo bien a Kikyo se parecía demasiado a Kagome…-Debo dormir nos veremos- Le paso por un lado sonriendo picaramente si Kagome tenia un amante el igual tendría una querida y quien sabe la afortunada podría ser Kikyo.

-Estoy mejor dejen de preocuparse tanto- Se termino de acomodar el vestido volteo sonriéndole a sango y kikyo sus dos hermanas juntas…-Por que no vamos al pueblo necesito salir tomar aire fresco-.

-Es cierto estas mas pálida que nunca- Se levanto de la cama tomándola del brazo…-Vamos sango, es una buena oportunidad para convivir- Deseaba salir de esa casona estar actuando las 24 horas del día era cansado pero mas soportar a Kagome que le resultaba la niña mimada y dulce la clase de personas que mas odiaba.

-Esta bien pero solo un rato debes descansar- Suspiro derrotada levantándose de la cama.

Meneo la cabeza Sango era demasiado exagerada había estado en cama bastante tiempo mas del necesario si por ella fuera la tendría un año entre las sabanas…-Claro- Camino con Kikyo hasta la puerta haciéndola una seña con la cabeza a sango para que las siguiera.

-A donde vas querida-Se paro frente a las tres mujeres cruzado de brazos con mirada soberbia.

-Me permiten un instante con mi esposo- Se soltó del amarre de Kikyo, sango jalo a su hermanastra dejando solos al "feliz matrimonio", tomo aire lo reto con la mirada…-Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera eso hago, así que con tu permiso- Agacho la vista y comenzó a caminar pasándole por un lado.

-Bueno yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera, y lo que quiero ahora es a ti-La jalo de la muñeca se acerco y la cargo sin importarle que sus dos cuñadas estaban observando la escena a unos cuantos metros.

Entre abrió los labios y empezó a patalear como una niña pequeña…-¡Suéltame! Pero que crees que haces ¡bruto!-.

-Derechos pequeña derechos- Sonrió burlonamente debería estar acostumbrada a sus arranques pero cada vez se volvía mas impulsiva, retadora y el mas soberbio.

-Cuales derechos- Dejo de moverse se cruzo de brazos sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, la dejo caer en la cama con brusquedad…-Eres un salvaje donde quedo tu ¡caballerosidad idiota!- Se levanto apretando los puños.

-Y donde quedo tu clase preciosa- Se carcajeo por su reacción, idiota era lo único que sabia decir, se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y la beso en contra de su voluntad recibiendo golpecitos en el pecho que fueron cesando lentamente al igual que el forcejeo, se separo un poco…-Vez que no es tan difícil, por que tienes que complicarlo tanto Kagome- Le acaricio el cabello enrollándolo en uno de sus dedos.

-No es tan fácil perdonar- Tenia las palmas de su mano recargadas en su pecho sus ojos perdidos en los dorados, no era el momento para perdonarlo no podía le dolía demasiado aun…-Dame tiempo- Sintió un escalofrió cuando el se separo dándole la espalda.

-Te daré el que quieras, espero no se acabe muy pronto-Se volteo sonriendo ni siquiera sabia por que había dicho eso ambos eran jóvenes les quedaba una vida muy larga para pasarla juntos.

Abrió los labios pero antes de que le saliera algún sonido la puerta se abrió eran Sango y Kikyo respirando agitadamente con los ojos muy abiertos observándola sigilosamente.

-Pero como se atreve a tratar así a mi hermana señor Taicho- Sango casi corrió tomo a Kagome de el brazo y la jaloneo poniéndola detrás de ella, no podía permitir que fuese humillada de esa forma en ese momento supo que fue un gran error haberla casado con Taicho pero era demasiado tarde.

Se volteo le sonrió a sus cuñadas fríamente miro a Kagome los ojos le cambiaron a los de cachorro a medio morir esperando que el tiempo no fuera cruel y lo perdonara, empezó a caminar pasándoles por un lado.

-Estas bien pequeña- Se volteo y empezó a revisarla detalle a detalle como cuando era una niña y sufría algún accidente.

-No te preocupes- Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a sango sus ojos estaban puestos en la puerta que se cerraba lentamente, suspiro tristemente…-Podríamos dejar el paseo para otro día, necesito estar sola- Se separo de Sango acercándose a la ventana, aun recordaba aquel deseo de querer ser una mujer y ahora deseaba ser tanto una niña otra vez.

-Claro- Tomo a Kikyo del brazo jalándola consigo que acaso tenia que estar siempre detrás de su hermanastra.

-Sango creo que lo mas prudente es que me marche, pensaba irme mañana pero creo que me iré esta tarde mi estancia aquí es inapropiada- Sonrió amargamente pensaba que estando mas cerca de Inuyasha lograría algo pero apenas y la miraba con aquella acción entendía que ese hombre no tenia ojos para nadie mas y debía aceptar su derrota por el momento.

-Me parece bien- La soltó con sutileza ya era hora que se marchara.

-Me despides de Kagome- Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar nunca había aceptado una derrota y no lo estaba haciendo pero una mujer sabia cuando perdía una batalla aunque no la guerra.

Caminaba por el pasillo emergido en sus pensamientos cuando Kaede se paro frente a el…-Que pasa-.

-Me ha llegado este telegrama, parece que es de la fabrica- Extendió la mano, Inuyasha tomo el telegrama, lo abrió empezó a leerlo arrugo la frente…-Parece que tendré que viajar, necesitan mi firma para cancelar un pedido son unos incompetentes-.

-No debes ser tan duro sin tus empleados la fábrica no funcionaria- Suspiro meneando la cabeza negativamente ese muchacho era desesperante cuando se lo proponía.

-Bueno iré avisarle a Kagome cuando sus hermanitas la dejen sola- Este viaje venia a empeorar la situación estando lejos seguro ese maldito lobo intentaría seducir a su esposa, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, tenia que darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Tu no eres así Kagome… ni siquiera puedes odiarlo tonta- Tenia varias horas mirando el horizonte el sol se escondía tras las montañas detrás había un cielo nublado tenia tiempo que no llovía, se volvió cuando la puerta se abrió…-In...uyasha- trago saliva nerviosa…-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Si- Se acerco poniéndose detrás de ella…-Debo hacer un viaje partiré en unas horas, solo venia a despedirme prometo que solo serán algunos días- acerco su rostro para susurrarle la voz grave tan varonil su aliento tibio le provoco cosquillas…-Prométeme algo-.

Apenas pudo hablar tartamudeo de lo nerviosa que Inuyasha la ponía…-Q…que... ¿Que cosa?- Tenia los ojos cerrados

-Que no veras más a Kouga-Se separo el rostro se le endureció, pero tenía que sacarse esa duda que le dolía demasiado.

Abrió los ojos un poco húmedos, como podía pensar que tenía un amorío con Kouga…-Me estas insultando- Levanto la cabeza eso le molestaba tanto.

-No tienes que fingir algo que no eres, aun así te amaría si no fueras esa niña inocente que aparentas siempre ser- simple y sencillamente quería la verdad si estaba mintiendo solo deseaba que le tuviese confianza.

Se volteo con las mejillas mojadas ya no pudo contener mas el llanta…-Quiero que te vallas de aquí ¡y no regreses ojala desaparecieras!- Corrió haciéndolo a un lado esta vez lo hizo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de alcanzarla.

-¡Kagome!- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza apretándolas por que tenia que ser tan bestia para decir las cosas era un tonto, ahora se iría, la única opción era pedirle a Kaede que la vigilara sabia que esa anciana acataba ordenes y muy bien.

-¡Niña!- Se llevo la mano a la boca pero que cosa le abra dicho Inuyasha para ponerla así, ya sabía ella que una tormenta venia en camino y una muy grande.

Salio de la casona corrió por todo el jardín hasta llegar al final donde los arbustos las flores la tapaban hay nadie la encontraría…-Por que no puedes confiar en mi- Se recostó en la tierra cerrando los ojos y quedándose completamente dormida-.

-Cuídalas bien Kaede y no permitas que ese hombre se acerque- Miro los alrededores con pesar lamentaba tanto que unas horas antes de irse se hubieran peleado, miro el cielo inundado de nubes negras una gota de agua le cayo en el rostro, se subió al carruaje despidiéndose de Kaede.

-¡Vuelva pronto!- la anciana dio media vuelta camino lentamente hasta la casa para entrar en ella con una opresión en el pecho que la tenia preocupada.

Abrió sus castaños ojos para darse cuenta que estaba empapada temblando se tallo los ojos, ¿cuanto había dormido?…-Inuyasha…- Corrió nuevamente hasta la casa respirando agitadamente con la esperanza que aun no se hubiese ido pero cuando entro mojando el piso con el pecho subiendo y bajando se percato de la presencia de Miroku y sango en la sala consolando a Kaede, abrió los ojos asustada los labios le temblaron cada parte del cuerpo…-Kaede… ¿Qué paso?-.

Levanto la vista con los ojos hinchados corrió hasta ella abrazándola la voz le salio quebrada e inentendible…-Pe…pequeña…El.. j….oven…el… esta…- Soltó el llanto sin poder hablar mas-.

Enterró sus dedos en la ropa de Kaede miro hacia enfrente buscando una respuesta de parte de Sango pero lo único que hizo fue agachar la vista llorosa…-Que le paso díganme- cada segundo se hacia mas sofocante.

Miroku tomo aire debía ser fuerte trago saliva con dolor….-El carruaje se volcó- No termino la frase cuando Kagome se le hecho encima zarandeándolo desesperadamente.

-¡El esta bien!- Ese instante en el que Miroku no hablo se hizo eterno solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que iban a un ritmo apresurado.

-…cayo en el acantilado cerca del rió lo siento mucho- Pudo sentir los dedos apretando sus brazos, la muchacha se dejo caer lentamente al piso con los labios abiertos los ojos igual estaba impactada.

-Muerto…-Se levanto mirando a su alrededor asimilando la noticia de no ser por las gotas de lluvia que resonaban afuera hubiera escuchado su corazón romperse…-Yo le dije… que desapareciera-Empezaba a perder la razón estaba muerto ella lo había deseado, había sido su culpa, las lagrimas se asomaron recorriendo el habitual camino hasta caer de su barbilla, sango se acerco para abrazarla pero su reacción fue empujarla…-¡Es mi culpa yo lo mato!-Se llevo la mano a la boca tapándola ahogando sus sollozos que desgarraban sus cuerdas vocales se dejo caer al suelo con la otra mano en el corazón apretando su pecho para dejar de sentir ese intenso dolor que se formaba.

-No digas eso Kagome- Se dejo caer junto con ella abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo, ni cuando su padre se marcho incluso cuando su madre murió Kagome se había puesto así podía sentir su dolor su cuerpo que temblaba.

-¡Déjenme! No me toquen no quiero descansar- Reñía con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero Miroku la sostenía con fuerza mientras el medico sacaba la aguja de su piel, quito su brazo aventándole la mano al pobre doctor…-¡Quiero verlo déjenme verlo!- Recorrió la habitación que empezaba a darle vueltas la respiración se le hacia mas pausada se sentía adormecida hasta que no pudo mas dejándose caer en la cama.

-Necesita descansar, su estado puede ser fatal para el bebe- Observo a la joven que aun dormida tenia el rostro lleno de dolor.

-¿Bebe?-Se acerco a Kagome acariciándole el rostro…-esta embarazada- en otro momento esa noticia la hubiera llenado de dicha pero ahora en las condiciones en las que estaba aquello venia en el peor momento.

-Acaso no lo sabían, pues ahora lo saben así que traten de que este tranquila- Le extendió el papel con la cuenta a Miroku.

-Tranquila Sango todo va a estar bien- Puso su mano en el hombro de su esposa dándole apoyo moral, que era poco por que aquella situación apenas iniciaba.

**Continuara…( Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta a nuestros protagonistas aun les falta mucho para llegar hacer felices, su relación es tan inmadura que tienen que sufrir para madurar)**


	13. Vueltas de la vida

sdfsdfds

**-P**or favor Kagome tienes que comer algo, estas embarazada… por tu bebe- Apretaba la charola de metal con gran fuerza jamás imagino ver a su pequeña hermana en ese estado, con la vista perdida en la ventana esperando que su amor regresara…-Debes ser fuerte Inuyasha murió-.

Agacho la cabeza con sus ojos que no tenían brillo parecían vacíos…-No encontraron el cuerpo el no esta muerto- Su rostro estaba demacrado sus pómulos hundidos sus labios secos por que ni siquiera tenia las fuerzas para tomar algún liquido y que decir de sus ojos llenos de ojeras, el cabello desparpajado y la misma ropa de aquel día.

-Pero ya paso 1 mes y el rió pudo haberse llevado su cuerpo- Suspiro acongojada ya no soportaba verla así, ella sola no podía con esta situación necesitaba a su madre y quizás a Kikyo que ni siquiera con la carta que le envió había venido a visitarla.

-¡El no esta muerto!, algo me lo dice- Se levanto con la vista empañada no podía aceptar que el no regresara a su lado, sentía que se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

-¿Aun no puedes recordar nada?- Se mordió los labios nerviosamente lo ultimo que quería es que el recordara su pasado ya tenia mas de un mes con ella y su mente estaba en blanco, quien diría que por azares del destino Inuyasha terminara a su lado, agradecía cada instante que la rueda del carruaje se hubiera roto de no ser por eso nunca hubiera visto a Inuyasha inconciente en el rió.

-Me gustaría decir que si… pero no- Apretó el puño por la impotencia que lo invadía tenia que recordar y se esforzaba en hacerlo día a día pero nada, tan siquiera tenia a Kikyo a su lado esa mujer había sido su salvación estas semanas no se encontraba gente tan compasiva estos días…-Me gustaría trabajar para ti no me gusta que me des hospedaje y comida gratis-.

-Claro que no, sabes que puedes quedarte hasta que recuerdes algo-Le sonrió coquetamente, su trato había cambiado Inuyasha era muy amable incluso podía asegurar que empezaba a entrar en su corazón y Kagome la pobre ilusa quedaría fuera.

-No, de algo estoy seguro y es que nunca me a gustado la lastima de nadie así que… si no trabajo me tendré que ir- Le tomo la mano a Kikyo besándola delicadamente ella le recordaba tanto a alguien pero… no sabia a quien ¿acaso la había conocido antes?

-Esta bien si quieres puedes ser capataz en los sembradíos a mi padre le encantaba andar por hay- A este paso pronto se convertiría en su esposo, feliz por siempre sin la sombra de Kagome.

-Y también quiero pedirte otro favor, quiero que me trates como a otro empleado así que no puedo seguir durmiendo en esta casa- Le dio la espalda si la miraba a los ojos se retractaría ya lo había convencido de quedarse en su casa y no podía permitir que esa mujer tan amable le diera un trato diferente al de un empleado si quería trabajar hay.

-Se que eres un terco y orgulloso, así que se hará como tu dices pero con una condición dormirás en la vieja cabaña, esta cerca de aquí y estarás cómodo- No le agradaba para nada que su futuro marido se mezclara con la servidumbre pero si no había mas opción tan siquiera que tuviese su propia casa.

-Esta bien- Miro el cielo que le pareció triste ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de vació? Algo le faltaba, tenia que olvidarse de ese sentimiento sonrió ante aquella frase olvidar si no recordaba nada que podía olvidar, trabajaría para Kikyo hasta recordar su antigua vida no importa cuanto tiempo le tomara.

-Sango ya paso más de medio año- Suspiro tristemente aunque el tiempo fuese cruel con ella aun guardaba ese fuerte sentimiento por Inuyasha, que ni los años borrarían jamás, se toco la barriga que ya estaba bastante grande por el embarazo.

-Si pero no te pongas triste recuerda a tu bebe le hace daño- Le tomo ambas manos sonriéndole, lo peor ya había pasado los primeros meses fueron horribles pero Kagome empezaba aceptar la muerte de Inuyasha, incluso la había convencido de llevar flores a una tumba vacía, se sentía tan mal por haberle mentido decirle que habían encontrado su cuerpo pero que no podía verlo por las pésimas condiciones… solo así lo olvidaría.

-¿Pasa algo?- Noto el rostro de Sango que se oscureció llevo su mano a la barbilla de su hermana levantándole la cara…-No me gusta que estés triste-.

-No, no estoy triste son alucinaciones tuyas… y como esta mi sobrina- Se arrodillo para tocarle el vientre.

-Y como sabes que será niña- Levanto una ceja sonriendo esa Sango era muy extraño que teniendo tanto tiempo casada no hubiese tenido un bebe.

-Guardo las esperanzas de que sea una niña ya veras será niña- pego su oreja esperanzada para ver si lograba escuchar algo, un bebe era lo único que envidaba de Kagome habían intentado tener un bebe por tanto tiempo pero sabia que algo andaba mal aun así su matrimonio con Miroku era completamente feliz.

-Sabes me gustaría visitar la tumba de papa, y también a Kikyo debe tener muchos problemas para no haber venido- Movió su cabeza para poder ver el cielo azul.

-Si eso deseas eso haremos pero lo haremos cuando tengas a tu bebe en tu estado un viaje es riesgoso- Se levanto tomándole el hombro a su hermana que ingenua era, Kikyo esa mujer era una malagradecida de lo peor, no se tomo la molestia de apoyar a la que se suponía era su hermanastra.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una anciana mas desgastada de lo común…-Señorita Kagome el señor Kouga la busca- Aquello lo pronuncio con fastidio ese hombre nunca terminaría de agradarle si la señora Izayoi viviera aconsejaría a Kagome pero después de que murió Inuyasha semanas después ella se fue aun mejor lugar.

-Kouga lo había olvidado quede de dar un paseo con el- Casi corrió al espejo para arreglarse los cabellos sujetados con una peineta, Kouga había sido un gran apoyo para ella siempre al pendiente de ella y claro de su futuro hijo.

-Con cuidado Kagome- Se sentó en la cama apoyando su mano en la mejilla, le agradaba bastante Kouga ningún hombre se casaría con su hermana estando embarazada pero el la cortejaba lo único malo es que Kagome era tan distraída que no se percataba de sus intenciones.

-Aquí estas te e buscado por todas partes Inuyasha- Se sujeto el vestido con gran fuerza mientras en la otra mano sostenía una canasta…-He venido para que vayamos de picnic-.

Bajo del caballo de un salto se acerco a ella y le dio un beso rodeando su cintura con tanta fuerza que hizo que soltara la canasta, le acaricio el cabello y poco a poco la fue haciendo para atrás hasta caer en el pasto.

Se separo un poco con la respiración agitada…-Te amo Inuyasha- Cerro sus ojos para caer nuevamente en ese mundo excitante al que solo Inuyasha lograba llevarla.

-No es un lugar apropiado para una señorita- Se levanto sacudiéndose los pantalones color café oscuro al igual que su chaleco, le tendió su mano a Kikyo para levantarla de un jalón.

-Es cierto alguien podría vernos… pero quizás después- Se mordió los labios con la vista fija en Inuyasha, había sido difícil sacarle esa tonta idea de esforzarse en recordar su pasado pero al fina lo consiguió.

-Como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- La abrazo cuando la tuvo frente a el adoraba a Kagome e incluso a su bebe que ya sentía era suyo.

-Bien me alegra que vinieras-Se sonrojo por el comentario, no estaba acostumbrada a que la halagaran tanto como el solía hacerlo diariamente.

-Sabes que e venido para que contestes mi proposición- Se alejo para verla a los ojos, solo deseaba escuchar un si, se adelanto incluso a comprarle el anillo de compromiso.

-Yo… sabes que acabo de enviudar-Se volteo tomándose las manos nerviosamente, sango le había dicho que era lo mejor para ella y su hijo pero… no quería hacerlo.

-Esta bien comprendo no te presionare, pero espero tu respuesta cuando vuelva de mi viaje me ausentare algunas semanas… pero estaré aquí para el nacimiento de el bebe- tenso la mandíbula no era la contestación que tanto espero, pero no fue un no eso le daba esperanzas.

-¡Y que le dijiste!- Parpadeo varias veces con una sonrisa en el rostro por la noticia.

-Que acababa de enviudar, no quiero casarme Sango- Miro hacia el techo con los brazos extendidos en la cama, sintió una extraña punzada en el estomago, se sentó en la cama tocándose el vientre el dolor se hizo mas fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa?- Levanto una ceja por la extraña reacción de su hermana.

-No es nada-Tomo aire para liberarlo lentamente, aquel dolor se hacia mas fuerte, pero aun no era tiempo su bebe apenas tenia 8 meses…-Sango-Su voz sonaba quedamente agitada.

-No te notas nada bien- Se acerco para tocarle la frente y en cuanto hizo eso Kagome se agarro de su brazo apretándolo fuertemente.

-Es h…..ora- Tartamudeo para decir eso, no se imagino que los dolores fueran tan fuertes, varias veces escucho a su mama hablar de ellos pero era normal que su bebe se adelantara tan repentinamente.

-¡Voy por el medico!- Salio corriendo empujo la puerta y corrió por el pasillo buscando a Miroku.

-¡APURATE!-El cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, se recostó en la cama con el flequillo que empezaba a humedecerse.

-¿En que piensas?- Le acaricio el pecho con la punta de los dedos, lo que tanto anhelo se había convertido en una realidad y era mejor de lo que se imagino.

-En nada- La rodeo con los brazos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello que era lacio, aun estando con kikyo ese vació seguía latente en su corazón.

-Me gustaría hacer una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso- Se sentó en la cama con las sabanas cubriéndola, con esa mirada fría que solo con Inuyasha se iluminaba.

-Si tú quieres… por mí esta bien- Le sonrió tiernamente, levantándose de la cama para tomar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse.

-¿Como esta mi bebe?- Tenia el cabello desparramado en la almohada los ojos que se le cerraban por el cansancio la frente húmeda y una palidez por el riesgoso nacimiento.

-Es un hermoso niño y esta bien-Le acaricio el cabello mirándola compasivamente después de ver lo doloroso que había resultado el parto y no era para menos Kagome era demasiado delgada y esto había dificultado que el niño saliera.

-Quiero verlo- Todas las fuerzas se le habían ido pero había valido la pena, era el hijo de su amor y aunque el jamás pudiera verlo sabia que donde estuviera lo amaría igual que ella.

-Este niño es igual a su padre cuando era pequeño- iba entrando a la habitación con la criatura envuelta en sabanas, sonriendo alegremente por la llegada de el nuevo amito, le puso el bebe a un lado con cuidado.

-Mi hijo- Volteo lentamente la cabeza para verlo mejor, si era verdad se parecía muchísimo a Inuyasha…-Se llamara como su padre- Le acaricio el pequeño rostro con delicadeza…-Tu pequeño serás mi razón de ser de aquí en adelante-.

(1 mes después).

-Por favor cuídalo bien Kaede- Se aferro al bebe con fuerza no quería soltarlo, pero debía dejarlo solo serian dos días de ausencia cuando mucho.

-Kagome vamos-La jalo de el brazo, ya no estaba tan segura que ir a la fiesta de compromiso de kikyo sin avisarle fuese una buena idea pero… era su hermanastra y lo mas probable es que su invitación se hubiese perdido en el camino.

-Cuídalo-Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sabia que Kaede lo cuidaría bien pero no se había despegado ni un minuto de el pequeño desde que nació y hacerlo ahora era difícil…-Sango estas segura que ir sin invitación es buena idea- se subió al carruaje con la vista puesta en la anciana que se despedía extendiendo una mano al aire.

-Claro es nuestra hermana seguro mando la invitación pero el correo de aquí allá se pierde mucho- Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que esa era la razón de no haber sido invitadas, pero si eso era verdad también excusaba a kikyo de no estar con Kagome en tiempos difíciles.

- si tienes razón, por que no abría de invitarnos a su fiesta de compromiso- Se recostó en el asiento mas tranquila cabeceando tenia tanto sueño se había estado desvelando todo un mes, y su estado ni que decir desarreglado… se había descuidado mucho pero a final de cuentas no tenia que preocuparse por banalidades.

-Nos hospedaremos en un posada y le caeremos de sorpresa a Kikyo se llevara una grata sorpresa- Volteo el rostro para ver a kagome que estaba completamente dormida.

Así transcurrieron las horas, entre baches que ocasionaban que el carruaje brincara pero ni esto despertaba a las dos mujeres, el cochero se detuvo, se bajo y abrió la puertecilla carraspeando la garganta.

-Llegamos-Sango entre abrió los ojos, movió a kagome la cual despertó tomando su maleta y bajándose un poco mareada.

-Vamos a la posada que dices- Se tallo los ojos que estaban irritados y rojizos, esa noche era la fiesta y ella en esas condiciones.

-Ve tu yo te alcanzo en un rato- Le sonrió a su hermana y le hizo señas al cochero para que le ayudara con las maletas.

-No te parece que esto es demasiado- Se movió un poco el moño del traje sastre, se sentía asfixiado y por supuesto no le agradaba nada que kikyo pagara todo.

-nada es demasiado para anunciar nuestro compromiso- Tenia la vista fija en el espejo mientras la doncella le arreglaba el cabello haciéndole un gran recogido con las puntas onduladas al final.

Se acerco a la ventana apoyando ambas manos en la orilla, debía sentirse feliz de casarse con una mujer tan hermosa como kikyo pero algo le faltaba, la quería con ella podría formar una familia ¿que mas podía pedir?

-Despierta dormilona-Dejo las dos cajas redondas en la cama dejándose caer en ella, lo que quería era dormir pero no habían ido tan lejos para no ir a la dichosa fiesta.

-Voy sango- Se levanto de la cama, sentándose en una silla cerca de la pequeña ventana, no estaba de ánimos para asistir a fiestas todo lo hacia por sango.

-Te compre esto- Abrió una de las cajas sacando un hermoso vestido color blanco con detalles dorados en las mangas que estaban hasta los codos, el escote cubierto de encaje que brillaba demasiado llamativo y hermoso.

-Es hermoso- Se levanto y lo toco, se sentía suave lo volteo notando los finos listones dorados que cerraban la parte trasera…-es muy pequeño no creo caber en esto- Lo soltó dejándose caer en la cama con ambas manos en las mejillas, había engordado un poco por el embarazo pero ella se sentía realmente fea en ese preciso momento.

-No digas tonterías tu eres muy bonita, yo quisiera tener tu figura así que déjate de tonterías que tenemos que arreglarnos

-Esta bien- apretó los labios en forma de berrinche, se levanto y camino hasta el cuarto de baño…-pero primero tomare un baño- cerro la puerta recargándose en ella como extrañaba a Inuyasha, ¿esa tristeza estaría acaso siempre presente en su corazón?

Continuara….


	14. Aclarando las cosas

-Estoy lista- Suspiro mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo después de todo el vestido le había quedado muy bien su cabello que estaba mas largo formaba pequeños rizos ondulados al final, sango la había maquillado un poco cambiando las ojeras por chapetes.

-Te vez muy bien bueno vamos el carruaje espera-Se miro nuevamente escudriñando su imagen por décima vez, no es que le importara verse bien para los caballeros pero como esposa de un hombre como Miroku debía estar siempre arreglada y vigilándolo.

-Vamos- Salio de el pequeño cuarto jugueteando con su cabello, fue pésima idea haber viajado sin su hijo pero mas sin una invitación previa.

-Pues los futuros esposos se notan felices míralos- meneaba el abanico con esa cara de antipatía que la caracterizaba.

-Pues yo pienso que es un compromiso forzado tú me entiendes - Volteaba despistando su envidia hacia la feliz pareja que se paseaba por el salón saludando a los invitados presumiendo de su próxima boda.

-Llegamos- Sonrió nerviosamente se bajo de el carruaje su inseguridad aumento cuando vio aquel lugar adornado con rosas blancas y lazos que formaban moños, faroles dorados iluminando el lugar dándole un toque mas elegante…-Sango mejor vamonos- Se giro para volver a subir pero sango la jalo.

-No, vamos- La tomo de el brazo forzándola a caminar, se lleno los pulmones de aire cuando estuvo en la entrada, entraron sin novedad alguna los invitados estaban tan ocupados criticando al futuro matrimonio que pasaron desapercibidas.

-Iré por una bebida en un minuto regreso- Le sonrió a kagome dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

Agacho la cabeza sintiendo la presión, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gente soberbia y arrogante pero por que se sentía tan ahogada, para su salvación un mesero pasó ofreciéndole una copa de champaña la cual tomo…-No debí venir- La sorbió de un golpe, dio media vuelta tomando otra copa.

-Me alegra que vinieran, siendo hermanas de la señora kikyo era lógico- mostró los dientes blancos y perfectos en una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Si bueno debo irme no veo a mi hermana kagome- La busco con la vista pero no estaba.

-Pero señora sango no sea descortés quede un rato mas conversando.

Trago saliva acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja el protocolo indicaba que debía hacerlo, tenia una reputación que cuidar y esa señora era demasiado comunicativa si cometía algún error Miroku pagaría las consecuencias con los inversionistas…-Claro será un placer-.

-Otra por favor- Era la 6 copa que se tomaba nunca había tomado tanto empezaba a sentirse mareada definitivamente tomando era pésima, camino lentamente hasta un rincón del salón sentándose en la pequeña silla recargando ambos codos en las piernas con la cabeza gacha, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-No se nota nada bien señorita- Se agacho intentando mirarle el rostro, pero ella seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-No, y no me siento bien- Levanto la vista, cuando vio los ojos dorados la sonrisa seductora, el aire se le fue se levanto de un salto con los ojos mirando impresionada aquel hombre era Inuyasha… ¿pero como? Se suponía estaba muerto el cuerpo había sido encontrado pero entonces quien era ese sujeto.

-Le pasa algo- Recobro la pose levantando una ceja consternado por el comportamiento de la joven.

-Inu…yasha-se llevo una mano cubriéndose los ojos ¿Acaso estaba alucinando por el alcohol? No, era el sin duda nadie tenia esos ojos.

-¿La conozco?- Arrugo la frente por las dudas que surgían ¿quien era ella? ¿De donde lo conocía?

Se descubrió la cara con la vista fijada en sus pupilas, ¿Qué hacia Inuyasha hay?, Miro hacia los lados notando que las miradas se desviaban a el, la tomo de la mano conduciéndola al jardín no quería crear un escándalo ni dejar mal a kikyo…-Señorita no se quien sea, pero debe tranquilizarse-.

Tenia el rostro pálido incluso el rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido por la impresión de verlo hay fue un impulso acercarse pararse de puntitas y besarlo con lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos mucho mas de la impresión, sintiendo la calidez de esos labios el sabor tan dulce y familiar sin darse cuenta correspondió el beso por un instante dejándose llevar, la tomo de la cintura separándola…-Pero que cree que hace-.

-Estas con vida mi amor estas con vida perdóname- Se hecho a sus brazos hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho mojándolo con su llanto, estaba impactada emocionada feliz de tenerlo a su lado otra vez.

¿Mi amor? Quien era esa mujer que lo trataba con tanta familiaridad acaso ella era parte del pasado que se decidió a olvidar…-No se quien eres, pero voy a casarme-La separo lentamente-.

Dejo de parpadear y sollozar de que hablaba, casarse pero si el ya estaba casado…-No me recuerdas soy Kagome tu Kagome-.

-Kagome…-El corazón le dio un salto, cuando vio sus ojos sintió una calidez que con kikyo no había sentido pero su nombre... ese nombre le recordaba algo.

-Inuyasha te e estado buscando por todas partes- Se paro en seco al ver a Kagome frente a ella con Inuyasha a su lado incluso dejo de respirar de la impresión…-Ka…gom—e-

-Tu la conoces- Volteo la vista a kikyo se acerco la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo…-¡Quien es ella kikyo!-.

-¡Ella es… TU ESPOSA!-cerro los ojos asustada acaso ese era el final sus planes se habían venido abajo todo por la aparición de ella, la soltó impresionado por la respuesta de la que se suponía era la mujer que amaba.

-Acaso tu y ella…- Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, agacho la vista no podía soportar verlo a su lado se iban a casar el era su famoso prometido, la había olvidado.

-Mi esposa- Miro nuevamente a Kagome esa mujer era el pasado que había olvidado, eso explicaba las emociones que sintió al verla, se acerco a ella cuando intento tocarla hecho a correr hecha un mar de lagrimas...-Kagome-Su mano quedo extendida sus ojos dorados solo la observaron correr ni siquiera pudo ir detrás de ella, se volteo hay estaba kikyo observándolo con esa mirada asustada y llorosa que por primera vez mostraba.

-No fue mi culpa, perdóname- Corrió hasta el arrodillándose y tomándolo del pantalón con los dedos apretados en la tela soportaba humillarse mil veces si hacia falta pero no podía perderlo.

-Levántate- Se agacho tomándola de las manos…-Regresemos adentro- La tomo de el brazo con la cabeza levantada, no mostraba algún grado de perturbación por la respuesta de kikyo, por que si se ponía a pensar si esa mujer era su esposa por que nunca lo busco, en cambio kikyo le había mentido pero ella lo cuido y alguna razón debía tener.

-¿No estas molesto?- Tenia el gesto contraído su rostro mostraba preocupación estaba aterrada por su reacción.

Sonrió se paro antes de entrar y la miro a los ojos…-Confió en ti tu cuidaste de mi y esa mujer que dices es mi esposa nunca me busco… solo me gustaría que me dijeras las razones de por que me mentiste-.

Trago saliva impactada por su respuesta ahora que haría mentirle era la única solución no podía dejar escapar esa confianza ciega tenia que aprovecharse de la situación era el hombre que amaba y si no recordó a Kagome teniéndola enfrente eso significaba que su amor no era tan fuerte como se lo imagino…-Gracias por confiar claro que te explicare-Lo abrazo aferrandose a sus brazos.

Se dejo caer en el suelo apoyándose en los arbustos…-No puede ser- Se tapo la boca ahogando sus sollozos no podía afrontar esa situación su propia hermana le había robado al hombre de su vida al padre de su hijo,¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel? Eso explicaba el por que no las había invitado, se tallo los ojos limpiándose las lagrimas se levanto y comenzó a caminar de regreso las cosas no podían quedarse así.

-Ya veo… Kagome no es lo que parece- Levanto la vista mirando la luna que alumbraba el jardín y pensar que cuando la vio le estremeció verla tan indefensa y solitaria en ese lugar…-Bueno no te preocupes que su llegada no cambia mis sentimientos por ti kikyo-

-Volvamos a la fiesta- Sonrió feliz por su triunfo como no se le había ocurrido antes fingir que Kagome engaño a Inuyasha cuando estuvieron casados era la mejor idea que había tenido ahora definitivamente no tenia oportunidad de perder había ganado la guerra.

-Disculpe un momento señora Kagura en unos instantes vuelvo- Movió la cabeza hacia todos lados intentando divisar a Kagome que tenia rato desaparecida…-Debo buscar a mi hermana-.

-Debe estar por hay disfrutando de la velada querida mejor quédate un rato mas de ti.

Sango miro a la mujer que sonreía, suspiro y asentó con la cabeza tendría que continuar con esa aburrida conversación.

Se recargo en la puerta respirando agitadamente hay estaban kikyo e Inuyasha ella agarrada a su brazo y el parecía muy feliz conversando con esa gente que los rodeaba, comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la salida principal no podía estar mas en ese lugar soportando tal humillación.

-En un instante vuelvo querida- Hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de los invitados y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, hay estaba esa mujer llamada Kagome la que lo había engañado y jugado con sus sentimientos.

Por fin la brisa del aire le pegaba en la cara secando sus lágrimas, siguió su caminata hasta estar lo bastante lejos de todo ese ambiente social lleno de hipocresía, el agarre en el brazo la volteo bruscamente se sorprendió al ver que era Inuyasha con aires soberbios y burlones.

-Señora tenemos que hablar- La soltó mientras la observaba con detalle se miraba asustada pero sobre todo triste.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- Se giro retomando el paso pero el la sujeto nuevamente con mas fuerza, arrugo la frente apretó los labios molesta…-Por segunda vez no tenemos nada de que hablar-.

-Kikyo me contó todo, a simple vista te vez muy inocente- Se llevo la mano a la barbilla rodeándola para verla mejor…-Pero las apariencias engañan-Sonrió burlonamente como era su costumbre.

-No me interesan ni tu ni kikyo por mi puedes quedarte aquí- Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener el llanto pero verlo frente a ella con esa actitud cruel le recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Levanto una ceja consternado por su respuesta su voz sonaba cortada, ¿Acaso le dolía que el estuviera con kikyo?, se acerco a ella agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura…-Solo quiero comprobar algo-La tomo de la cintura sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y la beso no hubo resistencia, movió sus labios lentamente esta vez el beso duro mas, la piel de sus labios era suave de no ser por que Kagome lo empujo con la poca voluntad que le quedaba hubiera llegado mas lejos.

-Eres un descarado de lo peor-Extendió la palma la hizo hacia atrás y le dio una cachetada dejándole la mejilla enrojecida…-Eres de lo peor, no sabes como sufrí cuando pensé que tu…-Se agacho atragantándose las palabras.

Se quedo sin aire con la mano en la mejilla, esa impertinente mujer le había pegado pero como se atrevía pero por alguna razón tuvo la sensación de que estas situaciones eran costumbre…-No entiendo como me pude casar con una mujer tan poco educada- sabía como herir a una mujer y no tendría consideraciones con ella.

-No te preocupes que al parecer ya nadie recuerda nuestro compromiso-Los dientes le crujían de lo tensa que estaba pero era demasiado orgullosa para que el la viera llorar nuevamente, ahora comprendía Inuyasha solo esperaba el momento oportuno para abandonarla todo el amor que le juro era una mentira…-Así que te puedes casar con esa mujer-Le dio la espalda para continuar caminando el mundo le daba vueltas y ahora que haría estaba vivo y ya no la amaba.

La sonrisa desapareció que era ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de su corazón al verla partir, debió haberla querido demasiado para permitirle que lo engañara pero… ¿Aun sentía algo por ella?, la observo tambalearse y caer al piso lentamente reacciono al instante evitando que cayera al suelo…-Kagome-.

-Estoy bien- entre abrió los ojos apoyando las palmas en el suelo para levantarse pero Inuyasha saboteo su intento cargándola, no pudo evitarlo era mas fuerte mucho mas que ella.

-No seas tonta si intentas pararte esta vez no te levantare- Acaso el había sido el causante de su desmayo ni siquiera se preocupaba tanto por kikyo por que lo hacia con Kagome la mujer que jugo con el, la recostó en el pasto el lugar estaba cubierto por arbustos y árboles era mejor que kikyo no lo viera…-Estaremos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor-.

-Te dije que ya estoy bien- se sentó apoyándose con fuerza para no volver a caer…-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo?- Agacho la cabeza ocultando su melancolía.

-¿Vivo?-Ladeo el rostro confundido por sus palabras.

-Sango me dijo que había encontrado tu cuerpo… no te imaginas como me sentí y ahora te veo aquí estas vivo y no te importo volver- Los labios le temblaban hablaba tan quedamente.

-Y eso no te puso feliz después de todo tu nunca me quisiste- No comprendía las palabras, su tono de voz su mirada realmente se notaba dolida.

-Como puedes decir eso-Sus ojos estaban encontrados con los dorados, eso era todo el final de su paciencia, que no lo quería cuando de mil formas se lo demostró...-Nunca cambiaras-Se levanto llenándose de fortaleza salio de los arbustos apretando los puños.

-Kagome espera-La tomo de la muñeca evitando que se fuera, algo en la historia de Kikyo no encajaba ni siquiera entendía lo que Kagome le decía, solo estaba seguro de algo y es que sus sentimientos por ella habían vuelto.

-¿Han visto a mi prometido?-Se enrollaba el cabello en los dedos mirando todo el salón, tenia la quijada tensa los labios entre abiertos mostrando los dientes que temblaban por el nerviosismo de saber que Kagome andaba cerca y quizás con Inuyasha.

-No querida pero vamos déjalo un rato lo tendrás para ti toda una vida-La tomo de el brazo obligándola a seguirla, aunque kikyo seguía mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de verlo y mitigar su preocupación.

-Que quieres no te a bastado humillarme-Agacho la cabeza sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, ese hombre ya no era suyo si no de Kikyo la habían engañado desde el principio el quiso a Kikyo todo fue una farsa.

-Necesito que me expliques, la verdad no te creo capas de engañarme- La soltó se dio media vuelta deseando que su respuesta fuera la esperada.

-Yo… nunca te he engañado pero tu si- Camino hasta quedar frente a el para mirarle la cara que se notaba sorprendida por su respuesta….-Que es lo que pasa no entiendo- Su cabeza era un lió no comprendía la actitud de Inuyasha acaso fingía amnesia.

-Maldita Ki-kyo-Trago saliva aclarándose un poco la garganta, ambos puños estaban apretados con fuerzas por el enorme coraje, esa mujer que le ayudo le mintió desde el principio Kagome nunca lo engaño había demasiadas dudas ¿por que no lo busco?

-Te juro que yo nunca acepte que estabas muerto algo me decía que estabas con vida-Se llevo los dedos a los labios ocultando que temblaban…-Ella me dijo que tu cuerpo había sido encontrado, y no se lo perdonare ni a ti el abandonarme- Todo su mundo era una mentira sango le había mentido Inuyasha había fingido su muerte para quedarse al lado de Kikyo.

-Kagome yo- Corrió antes que pudiera explicarle algo, a los segundos corrió detrás de ella…-¡Kagome sal de donde estés!- Sonrió por alguna razón esa actitud infantil le causo un dejavu.

El pecho le subía y bajaba pero no podía seguir hablando con el no soportaría que le dijera que ahora estaba con kikyo, pego un brinco cuando Inuyasha dio un salto acorralándola en los arbustos, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron impresionantemente al tenerlo tan cerca.

-No escaparas…yo nunca te abandone- Le sonrió dulcemente acariciándole el rostro, ahora esa parte vacía estaba completa tenerla tan cerca aspirar su aroma sentir su nerviosismo por su presencia no necesitaba de recuerdos para saber que esa mujer era el amor de su vida.

-Quítate déjame tranquila vete con ella, no finjas demencia- Ladeo el rostro para no verlo para separarse y no acceder a sus locos impulsos.

-No es demencia es amnesia-La tomo de la barbilla para acercarse mas quedando solo a unos centímetros de sus labios…-No recuerdo nada después del accidente, kikyo me encontró pero la pregunta aquí es ¿De donde la conoces?-.

Esas mariposas en el estomago el sudor de sus manos el corazón que brincaba, podía sentir el aliento rozando sus labios como una brisa, ¿amnesia? Entonces no la abandono sabia cuando Inuyasha era sincero y esta vez lo estaba siendo abrió los labios y como un suspiro…-Es mi hermanastra-No pudo decir mas por que la sola presencia de ese hombre le quitaba el aliento y atontaba su mente.

Continuara hay perdón por atrasarme pero he tenido mucha mucha tarea y hasta a horita pude actualizar pero ya falta poco para que termine la historia así que tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.


	15. Manipulacion

--Ella me mintió- Se alejo de ella con la mirada bestial esa maldita le había visto la cara, se recargo en los matorrales presionando las hojas que se hacían pedazos, fue manipulado por ella.

-¿Inu…yasha?-Trago saliva temerosa de la reacción, abrió los ojos impresionada cuando el la beso con tanta pasión con fervor fue brusco pero bello, se separo tomando una bocanada de aire…-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Necesitaba un beso para tranquilizarme-Le sonrió olvidando el asco que en ese momento sentía por la mentirosa de Kikyo, tomo a Kagome de el brazo y la jalo hasta el camino que daba a la entrada principal de la casa…-Ahora aclararemos esto Kagome-

Camino forzadamente pero que planeaba cuando reacciono se detuvo en seco…-No- su respiración era agitada por la conmoción causada, no podía permitir que Inuyasha cometiera una tontería tal vez Kikyo había mentido de alguna forma pero humillarla ante la sociedad seria un golpe del que no se podría recuperar.

-Sabia que dirías eso, tal vez no recuerde pero por instinto se que eres demasiado buena siempre pensando en los demás… pero esta vez Kagome ¡piensa en ti!- Lo ultimo lo grito con la voz ronca llena de resentimiento, se acerco y sin darle tiempo para zafarse la tomo en brazos cargándola hasta la entrada captando la atención de todos los presentes.

El gesto se le deformo los ojos casi se le salieron al verlo con ella en brazos, con esa sonrisa dirigida a su persona que le dolió en el corazón como si le clavaran una estaca, sabia la verdad y ahora trataría de vengarse…-Que haces con esa mujer-Las palabras le salieron entre dientes llenas de odio.

Volteo la vista a Kagome sonriendo aun maliciosamente, acerco el rostro y la beso sin que ella se opusiera introdujo su lengua dando a entender a los presentes el indecoroso beso que duro solo algunos segundos, se separo y miro a todos a su alrededor algunos secreteándose otros mirando con asco la escena otros tanto con los ojos muy abiertos y la piel pálida pero Kikyo tenia los ojos lloros incluso no se veía molesta si no destrozada.

-Para ya Inuyasha-Le pego en el pecho haciendo que la soltara los labios le temblaron al ver a su hermana en ese estado a pesar de todo era sangre de su sangre y no podía permitir venganza tan cruel, se acerco a Kikyo mirándola compasivamente…-Yo lo sien…-Sintió el fuerte golpe en su mejilla su rostro quedo ladeado.

-Aléjate de mi- Apretaba los puños a tal grado que enterraba las uñas en la piel la ultima persona que quería ver en ese momento era Kagome la odiaba con todo su ser por arruinar sus planes.

Se acerco a Kikyo intentando contener su furia le mentía y ahora le pegaba a la mujer que amaba…-No la vuelvas a tocar o no respondo- Aquel murmullo grave le taladro los oídos.

-¡Esta mujer que esta aquí es su amante!- Se hizo para atrás con las lagrimas resbalando de sus mejillas que limpiaba con las manos dejando pequeñas manchas rojas por la irritación.

-Eres patética Kikyo- Meneo la cabeza ligeramente ya no sonreía solo la miraba quemándola con esos ojos dorados endemoniados que se veían mas bestiales en ese momento.

-¡Dejen de verme!- Podía sentir su ego y soberbia quebrarse con todas las miradas de esas personas puestas en ella, como una desequilibrada empujo a la gente para dirigirse a la mesa de entremeses y tirar todo a su alrededor las copas de vino los manjares exquisitos tornando de colores los azulejos, no iba a permitir que esto se quedara así clavo su vista en el pequeño cuchillo que brillaba sobresaliendo del destrozos que había hecho lo tomo acariciando el mango de plata.

-Perdóname Kikyo- Se acerco intentando consolarla se sentía culpable y es que lo era las cosas no debieron ser así, cuando tomo su hombro ella se volteo y la abrazo recargando todo su peso en Kagome…-Kikyo- Sus manos quedaron atrapadas sintió la humedad de el vestido de su hermanastra.

-Si me lo quitas…yo me muero-Susurro en su oreja se separo y le sonrió al ver la expresión de horror de Kagome al ver su herida.

-¡Kikyo!-La sostuvo impidiendo que cayera al suelo, el corazón casi se le salía de lo asustada que estaba al ver el piso que se teñía de carmesí era demasiada sangre…-¡Un medico!-.

-- -- -- -- --

-Estará bien pero por poco pierde la vida, les recomiendo reposo, recuerde que esta embarazada-Le cubrió el pecho a Kikyo que estaba en la cama con el pelo regado en la almohada su piel pálida labios secos y gotas de sudor en la frente.

-Le agradezco a ver venido tan rápido- Se giro dándole la espalda al medico que salio de la habitación, no pensó que su pequeña venganza llegaría tan lejos verla en una cama durmiendo le daba otra perspectiva de Kikyo se veía tan indefensa, pero sobre todo se sentía culpable por ese pequeño que se formaba dentro de esa mujer que alguna vez quiso o aun quería.

-El medico dijo que estaría bien-Le tomo el hombro a Inuyasha pero el se levanto quitando su mano bruscamente…-Esta embarazada y yo no sabia- Se recargo en el marco de la ventana tratando que la brisa helada le pegara en el rostro para aclarar sus ideas.

-Embarazada…-Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas acaso había escuchado bien no había duda Kikyo estaba esperando un hijo de Inuyasha eso significaba que habían intimado en estos meses.

-Ella mintió por amor-Ladeo el rostro observándola solo había cometido un error y ese error fue enamorarse de el, no tenia la culpa de todo el se dejo llevar muy rápido pero era un hombre y ella una mujer hermosa.

-Debes cuidarla bien- Le dio la espalda y salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo Kikyo había hablado claro si el la dejaba ella intentaría matarse nuevamente y no podía vivir con eso en la conciencia, pero por otra parte estaba su hijo que necesitaba de un padre ¿Debía callarse o hablar?

-Kagome-Se hecho en brazos de su hermana abrazándola fuertemente aun no asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido, apretó la piel de sus brazos cubierta por la seda de su vestido-¿Que pasa?-.

-El se quedara con ella yo lose- Se dejo caer en el suelo con sango enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su hermana buscando reconfortar su dolor mojándola con pequeñas gotas de agua, no podía soportar perderlo por segunda vez en ese instante deseo no reencontrárselo si siguiera creyendo su muerte viviría mas feliz pero… si sabia que el se quedaría con Kikyo su corazón no soportaría mas.

-No llores pequeña…no llores todo va estar bien-La abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo pero la sentía estremecerse en sus brazos como aquella vez cuando creyó muerto a Inuyasha ¿Tanto era su amor por el? La había hecho sufrir tanto tiempo y sin embargo ella lo amaba con devoción ¿Se puede amar a alguien mas que aun mismo?

-No es justo Sango, yo haría lo que fuera por estar con el- Dejo de apretar los músculos soltó el cuerpo tranquilizándose no quería que el la viera llorar por que si lo hacia tal vez le tendría lastima pero la pregunta que le carcomía el corazón era ¿Amaba a Kikyo? Era la única explicación para semejante venganza ¿buscaba lastimarla por que la quería o no? Era la forma de actuar de Inuyasha.

-Escúchame estoy cansada Kagome que pienses tanto en los demás tienes un hijo y debes pensar en ti y en el y su padre es el hombre que esta en esa habitación- Apunto con el dedo la puerta se levanto y tomo a Kagome de las manos levantándola estaba harta de que su hermana tuviera ese corazón tan blando debía mostrar carácter Kikyo era una manipuladora había planeado todo eso para separarlos y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No entiendes Kikyo esta muy mal- Agacho la cabeza fue cuando Sango la empujo a la pared tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Escucha bien Kagome lo que debes hacer es preocuparte por ti y si tanto amas a ese hombre lucha por el no te das cuenta todo esto fue una artimaña de Kikyo para separarlos!- Le apretó fuertemente los hombros empujándola constantemente a la pared desde que era pequeña se encargo de protegerla de el mundo pero hasta ese preciso momento se daba cuenta que de esto no podía protegerla y que Kagome era la única capas de enfrentar esto.

-Sango…-Susurro con la vista puesta en los ojos de su hermana llenos de coraje le estaba gritando y maltratándola cosa que nunca había hecho…-Yo no puedo-Agacho la cabeza otra vez muerta de tristeza.

-Si puedes, entonces no lo amas lo suficiente para luchar no te estoy pidiendo que te enfrentes a tu hermana lo único que te pido es que protejas lo que es tuyo- La soltó y se dio media vuelta caminando por el pasillo dejando a una Kagome confundida.

Fijo la vista en la pared proteger lo que era suyo pero las personas no pertenecían a nadie aunque quisiera que Inuyasha fuese suyo si el amaba a Kikyo no podía competir con eso pero… y si el la amaba a ella realmente dejaría que su amor terminara sin pelear.

-Pensé que te habías ido-Cerro la puerta para dirigirse a Kagome que volteo la cabeza, se puso frente a ella y coloco una mano en la pared estaba tan confundido no sabia si ver a Kikyo tan mal le había removido cosas o solo era lastima.

-Debes cuidar de tu hijo y Kikyo-Esquivo la mirada dorada ni siquiera podía verlo de lo mal e insegura que se sentía.

-Tienes razón… solo quiero pedirte que-La jalo rodeándola con los brazos recargo su cabeza en el cabello de la joven quedando cerca de su oído…-Quédate conmigo- Cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma a flores de Kagome…-Hueles a flores silvestres.

Abrió los ojos por el comentario acaso estaba recordando no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo, no sabia cuando iba a durar esa situación pero haría lo que sango le dijo luchar por su amor.

-- -- -- -- --

-Que hace ella aquí- Levanto una ceja mirándola fríamente, le sonrió a Inuyasha que entro detrás de su rival.

-Te traje esto-Se acerco sentándose en su regazo y dándole la pequeña taza de te que tenia un olor a hiervas…-¿Sabias que estabas embarazada?- No dejo de verla ni un segundo.

-No- Sorbió un poco del te que tenia un sabor dulce, sabia bien de su embarazo y planeaba decírselo el día del compromiso pero todo se complico y la única forma de que el le creyera y se quedara a su lado era si su vida estaba en riesgo no tendría mas opción.

-No te notas sorprendida-Hurgó en los ojos de Kikyo que lo esquivaban nerviosamente pero ya no sabia cuando mentía o decía la verdad.

-Tenía mis sospechas pero no estaba segura-Le sonrió ocultando el nerviosismo miro de reojo a Kagome que notaba incomoda pero ahora ella tenia las de ganar o eso creía.

-Me alegra que estés mejor- Dejo de jugar con sus manos e intento acercarse a la cama de Kikyo, Inuyasha se levanto y la tomo de la mano obligándola a salir.

-Seria mejor si te mantienes lejos de Kikyo hasta que se recupere- Le dio la espalda y entro nuevamente al cuarto.

-Si-Se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta sintiendo el nudo que le impidió decir algo mas, que cruel era Inuyasha cuando se lo proponía Suspiro y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación que Inuyasha le encomendó…-Tonto- debió irse cuando pudo extrañaba a su bebe gracias a dios sango había aceptado ir a verlo y traerle noticias.

-Me alegra que me des mi lugar-Se recargo en la almohada triunfante así que estando en su estado podía manipular a Inuyasha a su antojo…-Quiero que me prometas algo-.

-¿Qué cosa- Se sentó a su lado nuevamente tomándole las manos acariciando con el dedo su muñeca.

-Que estando aquí ella no intentaras nada y sabes a lo que me refiero- Las caricias cesaron los ojos de Inuyasha se tornaron mas oscuros…-Comprende que es por el bienestar de tu hijo- Aquello le había molestado por que con que cara le decía eso cuando ella le había mentido pero gracias al embarazo tenia el control sobre el.

-Lo prometo- Le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero eso no era algo que el pudiera cumplir, tendría que mantenerse lejos de Kagome evadirla ignorarla pero todo lo hacia por su futuro hijo…-Ahora debes descansar-.

-- -- -- --

-Kagome… Kagome- Abrió los ojos lentamente mojo sus labios con saliva y se levanto apoyada de sus manos…-Inuyasha me quede dormida- Pego un brinco poniéndose en pie.

-Perdóname por sacarte así del cuarto de Kikyo pero lo mejor es que no te vea-La promesa que había hecho estaba repitiéndose en su cabeza recorrió a Kagome notando los botones desabrochados de su vestido que le invitaban a besarle el cuello y algo mas.

-¿Pasa algo?-Agacho la vista notando su descuido se dio la vuelta y los abrocho torpemente trago saliva y volvió a verlo…-Suelo ser muy descuidada- Le sonrió dejándose caer en el sillón…-Espero Kikyo se ponga bien-Miro el cielo tapizado de estrellas y suspiro con nostalgia.

Se sentó a su lado contemplando la misma imagen…-Tengo muchas dudas sobre nosotros- Volteo la vista a Kagome que también lo miraba con el rostro lleno de duda…-Eres mi esposa y no entiendo por que te sonrojaste hace un momento-Sonrió ante las mejillas de Kagome que se prendieron de un rosado intenso.

-Pues… Estuvimos tres años casados y fue hasta meses después de cumplir tres años que tu bueno me entiendes- Agacho la vista muerta de la vergüenza ese Inuyasha era un descarado preguntarle cosas tan intimas.

-Debí ser un imbecil- Le levanto la cara aun sonriendo, pero no entendía como pudo durar tres años sin tocarla acaso había estado ciego en ese momento quería besarla como un loco pero otra vez resonaba en su cabeza la promesa que le había hecho a Kikyo.

-Ya es tarde- Suspiro y se levanto del asiento debió marcharse pero Inuyasha siempre el la retenía.

-Si es cierto yo también debo descansar te veré mañana-Le sonrió y camino lentamente hasta entrar a la casa.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo quedamente sonriendo, se abrazo a si misma por la brisa helada que soplaba en ese momento, ¿Cuánto duraría esa situación? Inuyasha era un tonto eso era, se dio la vuelta y tomo el vestido de los lados apresurando el paso.

Se desabrocho el chaleco tirándolo en la cama, después desabotono la camisa y cuando se disponía a quitársela la puerta se abrió…-Kagome…-Levanto una ceja extrañado por la repentina aparición..

-¡Que quede bien claro que si me quedo es por mi hermana!-Apretó los labios molesta ya no sabia ni que decía, pero tenia que mostrar actitud si no ese cruel esposo que tenia volvería a tratarla como un objeto y eso no podía permitirlo aunque seguro pensaría que estaba desquiciada y claro que lo estaba por llegar de esa forma repentina y decir tonterías.

Soltó una carcajada ronca y termino de quitarse la camisa se acerco a Kagome y la tomo de la Cintura repegandola a su cuerpo…-Sabes lo que creo Kagome que esa es una tonta excusa para verme-Dio unos pasos atrás chocando con la puerta…-Y tu eres una tentación muy grande así que si no quieres que pase algo mejor vete- Rozo la manija mientras con la otra mano aun atrapaba su cintura.

-Pero… claro que no-Lo empujo con ambas manos mirándolo con rencor pero que se creía la ultima maravilla del mundo…-Hace calor y tienes esa costumbre de atraparme en un rincón-Se volteo con los brazos cruzados tomo la manija y abrió la puerta….-Eres un tonto y nunca cambiaras- Salio de la habitación meneando su cabellera negra.

-Tu no te vas-La detuvo tomándola de la mano, cerro la puerta con llave y volteo a mirarla picaramente…-Esa actitud Kagome no me gusta nada-Movió el dedo a un lado y a otro, Kikyo era tan sumisa siempre a su disposición nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirle tonto pero los pocos recuerdos que venían a su mente de su esposita eran que Kagome definitivamente era una testaruda terca e infantil.

-Piensa en que Kikyo esta en la alcoba de al lado- Trago saliva estaba tartamudeando dio dos pasos atrás sonriendo para aparentar lo nerviosa que estaba, esa mirada livinidosa la conocía bien…-Deberías pensar bien lo que haces-Siguió con su marcha alejándose de el.

-Tu me provocas tu actitud me provoca tu ropa todo en ti-Con tan solo algunos pasos la alcanzo le paso los dedos por el rostro, ella cerro los ojos estremeciéndose por sus caricias…-Fue un error pedirte que te quedaras-Se agacho un poco y le rozo los labios…-Y no me arrepiento-Volvió a rozarle los labios.

El tacto de sus labios varoniles en los suyos la mareaba se perdía olvidando la realidad…-Esto no esta bien-Susurro entre sus caricias.

-Nada es correcto en esta vida-Se aferro a sus labios a un ritmo acelerado ni siquiera a Kikyo la había besado así tan entregadamente, le robaba el aire pero le agradaba excesivamente el sabor de su saliva combinada con la suya sin darse cuenta ella también lo besaba salvajemente rodeándolo del cuello.

Continuara…(No me apedreen jaja xd pero ya me dio sueño así que mañana lo continuare y espero actualizar en la semana bye)


	16. Las fuerzas de Kagome

Poco a poco se alejaba de la realidad, los besos fueron bajando por su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas….-Inu…yasha para…-lo empujo débilmente dio un paso atrás respirando agitadamente con los ojos cerrados aun.

-Será mejor que te vallas Kagome si te quedas no podría contenerme, y debo hacerlo por el hijo que espera Kikyo-Apoyo ambas manos en la mesita de noche apretando los puños estaba actuando sin pensar iba a tener un hijo debía ser prudente anular el matrimonio con Kagome y rehacer su vida con Kikyo.

-Siempre Kikyo…- Abrió los ojos mostrando un nuevo brillo recordando las palabras de Sango ella también tenia derecho a luchar por el Hombre que amaba ambas estaban en las mismas condiciones ella también tenia un hijo que necesitaba de su padre y no podía fallarle Inuyasha tenia que volver con ella y claro jamás negaría al pequeño de Kikyo disfrutar de su padre… pero eso no implicaba sacrificar su amor….-Estoy cansada de sacrificarme por los demás, yo se que estoy siendo egoísta pero- Apretó los labios cuando noto la atención de Inuyasha.

-Tu hermana esta en la habitación de al lado ¿Acaso no te importa que espere un Hijo?-Se acerco a Kagome manteniendo la distancia ya no se dejaría llevar por sus instintos le había prometido a Kikyo no acercarse a Kagome y eso haría.

-Tú no entiendes- Trago saliva, el escote le subía y bajaba por el nuevo sentimiento que había surgido dentro de ella… el egoísmo, siempre pensando en los demás sacrificándose por todos pero era humana no era perfecta y lo único que deseaba era estar entre sus brazos…-No me importa- Acorto distancia se paro de puntitas y lo beso lentamente.

Abrió los ojos dorados impresionado pero no la rechazo la rodeo de la cintura empujándola hacia el, separo sus labios apoyando su frente en la de ella.-Kagome… no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-

-No voy arrepentirme- Acaricio su pecho desnudo que estaba mucho mas musculoso que antes por los arduos trabajos realizados estos meses…-Soy una egoísta, y por primera vez no me importa- bajo sus manos rozando su piel desnuda con la yema de los dedos hasta toparse con el pantalón el cual desabrocho, volvió a subir sus manos hasta llegar a los labios de Inuyasha para acariciarlos con la punta de los dedos.

Le tomo la mano bajándola…-Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar- Puso ambas manos en el pecho de Kagome para romper los botones del vestido…-Y tu pequeña te vas a quemar-La tomo de la cintura pegándola a la pared salvajemente, la beso fuertemente presionando sus manos en su cintura.

-Podrías ser mas delicado-Hablo entre beso y beso con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo que aumentaba de temperatura, pero Inuyasha hizo lo contrario la volteo empujándola nuevamente a la pared, descorrió el vestido y como un experto comenzó a desatar el corset.

-La delicadeza pequeña no es parte de mi- Dejo caer su peso en el cuerpo de la joven, el aliento caliente caía en su oreja, termino de desatar el corset la volteo y sonrió al ver el rostro de Kagome que se notaba ansioso.

Se mordió los labios cuando se cruzo con la mirada dorada las pocas veces que estuvo con Inuyasha no había notado ese brillo incluso no había sido tan rudo con ella pero eso le agradaba demasiado, se llevo una mano cubriéndose la desnudes...-Te vez diferente- Apenas le salía la voz.

-Soy diferente…Necesito de ti eres adictiva-Le rozo el cuello con la lengua pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la muchacha…-Deberías acostumbrarte- Sonrió maliciosamente llevando uno de sus dedos al inicio de los pechos de Kagome.

-Eres muy cruel- Cerro los ojos, se mordió los labios cuando el bajo mas, y sin mas remedio emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir los dedos rozando su pezón, saco la mano la tomo en brazos y se dejo caer en la cama lentamente.

-Pero a ti te gusta- le dio pequeños roces en los labios fue bajando la cabeza recorriendo su cuello con pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, cuando se disponía a bajar el vestido el crujir de la madera en el pasillo lo distrajo.

-Inuyasha… ¿Estas hay?-Tomo la manija jalándola levanto una ceja cuando noto que la puerta estaba cerrada…-Inuyasha- Toco la puerta con fervor acaso estaría con Kagome si era así esta vez la mataría.

Se levanto haciéndolo a un lado, se acomodo el vestido y lo miro de reojo con rencor, camino hasta la puerta tomo la manija y la giro pero antes de que abriera la puerta Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tapo la boca.

Acerco sus labios al oído de la joven y la voz ronca se hizo notar mas…-Ni lo pienses- la hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta…-Deberías estar descansando-Salio al pasillo y la cerro…-Te llevare a tu cuarto-.

-Perdón tienes razón- Suspiro aliviada al ver que sus sospechas eran infundadas, tomo la mano de Inuyasha el cual comenzó a dar pasos lentos por el pasillo.

-Es un Tonto- Apretó los labios recargándose en la pared se había visto como una cualquiera ofreciéndose tan cínicamente y ese Inuyasha había herido su orgullo la rechazo por Kikyo si supiera que tenia un hijo… pero no debía ganar así, no usaría las mismas armas de su hermanastra.

Abrió la puerta azotándola detrás de si…-Acaso pensabas decirle a Kikyo que estabas conmigo-Se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros para azotarla contra la pared…-Esta esperando un hijo mió y sabes que una noticia así pondría en riesgo su embarazo- La empujo otra vez contra la pared enterrándole los dedos en la piel, los ojos dorados tenían un brillo rojizo.

Contenía las ganas de llorar, si el recordara el pasado todo seria diferente lo empujo liberándose de su agarre…-¡No me vuelvas a tocar estoy cansada de tu actitud siempre la haz tenido sabes que… quédate con Kikyo me casare con Kouga y me olvidare de ti!- Tenia la frente en alto mirándolo con soberbia se sentía tan furiosa.

-Que… dices… quien… es Kouga-Apretó los dientes retándola con la mirada, por alguna razón ese nombre le provocaba demasiado coraje…-¡Tu no te vas a casar!- La tomo de la muñeca jalándola en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Eres un egoísta!- le pego en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas…-A mi Inuyasha Taicho no me vuelves a tocar- Lo empujo en la cama incluso ella se sorprendió de sus fuerzas pero le dio la espalda y camino hasta la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

-Kago..me -Parpadeo atónito de verdad se notaba molesta, se levanto solo para mirarla marcharse.

-Ese idiota- Entro a su habitación se agacho tomando la maleta debajo de la cama la cargo y la puso en la cama…-Si se quiere quedar con ella que lo haga-Corrió hasta el closet y tomo la poca ropa que tenia para meterla en la maleta la cual cerro torpemente dejando algunos vestidos de fuera, empujo la puerta dejo caer su equipaje al suelo al verlo parado.

-Que crees que haces-Agacho la vista observando la maleta, era su culpa que quisiera irse pero no la dejaría marcharse.

-Mas vale te hagas a un lado-Se agacho para tomar su maleta lo empujo abriéndose paso…-Y no te atrevas a seguirme- Se paro en seco abrió los labios y con voz suave pero llena de coraje…-¡Yo no pienso ser tu juguete comprendes! –Comenzó a caminar, la alcanzo volteándola le sujeto la cara con ambas manos y la beso sin importar los golpes que Kagome le daba, la soltó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu no te iras de esta casa- Sonrió burlonamente por la cara de enojo que tenia Kagome, le arrebato la maleta y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación de la joven.

-¡Pero que te crees Taicho!-lo siguió a paso rápido…-Si quieres que me quede mas vale le dejes claras las cosas a Kikyo ¡entendiste!- Le apunto con el dedo tensando el cuerpo, si Inuyasha pensaba que seria la amante siendo la esposa estaba muy equivocado.

-Si…-La voz le salio como un ronroneo pero aun siendo tan orgulloso y soberbio ver a Kagome tan molesta le causaba miedo…-Pero no te enojes- como una mujer podía ponerlo tan nervioso y peor dejarse regañar tan fácilmente sin poner oposición.

-¡Eso espero ahora lárgate de mi cuarto!-Lo empujo hasta sacarlo de la habitación le cerro la puerta en sus narices y se recargo en ella sonriendo, eso le hacia falta actitud para domar a ese salvaje había intentado tantas cosas pero nunca llego al punto de enojarse a ese grado.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Puso el codo en la mesilla masajeándose la cabeza con la mano, no dejaba de pensar en la situación de la noche anterior como pudo permitir que le hablaran así ni siquiera tenia el valor para buscar a Kagome…-Kagome…Kagome-Suspiro parecía un niño pequeño y claro ella lo era aun mas.

-Aquí estas- Trago saliva con la cabeza gacha había meditado mejor las cosas y su actitud denoto falta de feminidad no podía comportarse así ella era una dama pero ese Inuyasha era desesperante, apretó los puños arrugo la frente y lo miro con rencor…-Hablaste con Kikyo-se acerco a el recargando ambas manos en la mesa.

-Si sigues con esa actitud me harás enojar-Se llevo la mano a la barbilla clavando sus ojos en los de ella…-A pesar de tu actitud no eres capas de hacer nada-Se levanto y acerco.

-Que quieres- El corazón le dio un gran salto puso ambas manos impidiendo mas cercanía…-Primero habla con Kikyo- Sonrió nerviosamente agachándose y dejándolo ansioso.

Suspiro pesadamente deseaba demasiado tenerla para el solo y pudo hacerlo esa noche de no ser por que Kikyo apareció en el momento menos preciso, la única salida era hablar con ella pero era amor lo que sentía por Kagome o solo pasión estaba lleno de confusiones.

-- -- -- -- -

-Sango… ¿es malo preocuparme por el bienestar de mi hijo?- Tenia la mirada fija en la ventana, sabia bien la respuesta que le daría sango después de todo ella sugirió ese cambio de actitud pero se sentía tan incomoda fingiendo algo que no era cuando por dentro se quebraba en mil pedazos, lo mejor hubiera sido marcharse y no forzar a Inuyasha a confesarle a Kikyo la verdad.

-Viniéndote de ti seria raro que te preocuparas por ti, y no no es malo-Se acerco a la ventana tapándole la vista a Kagome y haciendo que la mirase…-Ya te lo dije deja de pensar en los demás y empieza a preocuparte por ti-.

-Tienes razón…-Sonrió a penas y miro el piso ¿y si Inuyasha quería a Kikyo? Había pasado mucho tiempo lejos al lado de Kikyo habían tenido intimidad incluso se iban a casar… tal vez el estaba enamorado y ella solo era parte de un pasado olvidado.

-Te noto raro pasa algo-Se apoyo en la almohada para ver mejor al hombre de ojos dorados…-Se cuando algo te pasa-.

-No es nada solo descansa- Le sonrió intentando calmar tantas preguntas de Kikyo en su estado era un gran inconveniente que Kagome estuviera en la casa.

-Tendremos un hijo y debes anular tu matrimonio con Kagome, yo se que te mentí pero toma en cuenta que haz estado todo este tiempo conmigo y nos íbamos a casar- Como siempre su mirada fría el tono de voz calmado, tenia todas las de ganar o eso creía ella.

-Tienes razón… Kagome debe quedar en el pasado-Se acerco a ella y beso su frente acariciándole el cabello largo y lacio extendido en la almohada…-Tranquila mi amor- Se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta le había dicho mi amor, tenia que tomar una decisión quedarse con su nueva vida o volver a la pasada.

-Voy al jardín-Se levanto de la pequeña silla, al final el único que tenia la decisión era Inuyasha…-Inuyasha…Inuyasha- Suspiro y sonrió como una tonta al nombrarlo.

-Que pasa Kagome-Levanto una ceja cuando vio la cara de la joven, los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal los labios abiertos se notaba muy sorprendida.

-Na…da- Tartamudeo pero al final sonrió nerviosamente mirando a los lados estaban solos en el pasillo, pero que situación mas bochornosa.

-Necesitamos hablar-La tomo de la mano, comenzó a caminar rumbo a una de las habitaciones abandonadas del fondo ese era el momento oportuno para terminar toda esa situación.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya hablaste con Kikyo-Entro al cuarto mirando su alrededor una gran cortina cubriendo la ventana los pocos muebles que había cubiertos con sabanas y una cama poco acogedora.

-No- Le dio la espalda apoyo ambas manos en la puerta y trago saliva con dolor…-No le diré nada- Se volteo y la miro pudo notar el color brilloso que tomaron sus ojos cafés y la palidez de su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- Se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta pero aun así las saco acaso Inuyasha realmente se había enamorado de Kikyo en este tiempo y todo lo que hizo en la fiesta de compromiso había sido por el enojo provocado por las mentiras…

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Kikyo…. Perdóname- Sonó demasiado seguro, de verdad era un indeciso de lo peor ya no sabia siquiera lo que sentía cuando vio a Kagome estuvo tan seguro de que sentía algo mas fuerte pero ahora que pensaba las cosas mejor se daba cuenta que se había enamorado de Kikyo.

Le había caído un balde de agua fría en la cara, contuvo el llanto que se oprimió en su garganta como un nudo doloroso, agacho la cabeza el piso se le movió aun así no flaqueo trago saliva…-Que seas muy feliz- Levanto el rostro con una sonrisa y le paso por un lado.

-Perdóname-Susurro apretó el puño de una forma salvaje que pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaron de su mano, era un patán se sentía de lo peor la había ilusionado y después le rompió el corazón, pero así es mejor que lo odiara.

Aun no tragaba las palabras de Inuyasha era como sentirse con un gran vació interior aun así no lloro no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo solo se limito a caminar hasta llegar a su cuarto tomar la maleta que ni siquiera se había molestado en desempacar.

-- -- -- --

-Cuanto a pasado desde que regresamos de todo ese embrollo-Le cepillaba el cabello lentamente, suspiro dejo el cepillo de madera en el peinador y se sentó a su lado.

-seis meses… no puedo creer que hoy me case con Kouga- Se levanto del banquito y camino hasta la ventana apoyando ambas manos…-¿Como luzco?- Sango había hecho un trabajo exquisito Kagome lucia un cabello brillante lizo con pequeños rizos en las puntas una diadema de perlas el flequillo perfectamente ordenado un collar de perlas en su cuello y un hermoso vestido con mangas largas que colgaban un escote que mostraba lo suficiente adornado con pequeños brillos blancos.

-Te vez radiante, se que después de tu embarazo te sentías fea pero créeme Kagome que luces mucho mas bonita que antes-Le sonrió desde el peinador donde se cepillaba arduamente.

-Si tienes razón- Volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte no había entusiasmo en su mirada la boda mas que de ella parecía de sango…-Bueno es hora de que baje- Le había dolido demasiado separarse de Inuyasha pero comprendía algo y es que era lo mejor solo había traído problemas a su vida desde el momento en que lo conoció.

-Si yo me reuniré con los demás invitados-La primera en salir fue sango que lucia un hermoso vestido amarillo y el pelo suelto adornado con un broche de mariposa.

-Todo lo hago por ti pequeño-Se dejo caer en la cama con la cabeza ladeada, cerro los ojos los cuales abrió cuando la puerta rechino…-¿Se te olvido algo sango?-Se levanto cuando vio a aquel sujeto cubierto del rostro pego un brinco…-Que quiere el dinero esta en la caja fuerte- Se le fue el aire de los pulmones, dio pasos atrás cuando el se acerco…-¡AUXILIO!- intento gritar nuevamente pero aquel hombre la sujeto volteándola y tapándole la boca con un pañuelo humedecido que la hizo desmayarse.

-- -- -- --

Trago Saliva abrió lentamente los ojos cafés todo se miraba borroso…-¿Dónde… estoy?- Se puso en pie rápidamente al recordar lo que había pasado, apoyo una mano en la pared de piedra para no caerse de lo mareada que estaba.

-Pensé que no despertarías-Salio de las penumbras de la cueva sonriendo burlonamente…-Perdóname por darte un susto pero sabia que si pedía hablar contigo no accederías- Se recargo en la pared esperando la respuesta de la joven.

-Tu…-Arrugo la frente entre abrió los labios mostrando los dientes que crujieron entre si…-¡Como te atreves!- corrió hasta el para pegarle en el pecho…-¡Te das cuenta que me iba a casar!- Su exaltación era notoria por la respiración agitada que mostraba.

-Perdón- Sonrió como un niño pequeño pero lo ultimo que le importaba era a ver saboteado el intento de Kouga por casarse con Kagome…-Recupere la memoria- cruzo miradas con Kagome que dejo de pegarle.

-Y que quieres que haga-Volteo a su alrededor buscando la salida…-Te exijo me lleves de regreso- Dio pasos atrás alejándose de el.

-Yo se que cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de Kikyo te rompí el corazón pero…- Recobro la pose para dar algunos pasos al frente…-Cuando te fuiste tarde en comprender que te amaba a ti, después recordé todo- tomo su delgada y fina mano…-Dame otra oportunidad- estaba desesperado había llegado a tal grado de raptarla para ser escuchado.

Quito su mano y lo observo compasivamente…-Es demasiado tarde, por mucho tiempo te ame pero ya no, el amor se muere si no lo cuidas- Fue cuando noto que ya no estaba mas ese dolor que había existido en ella desde el momento en que lo conoció…-Te ame mucho Inuyasha pero… tu te encargaste de acabar con todo ese amor- Trago saliva para continuar hablando pero al ver esos ojos dorados que brillaban entre la oscuridad no pudo hacerlo.

-Eso no es cierto-La voz se le cortaba, se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente no quería dejarla ir se negaba a la idea de perderla.

Continuara (Bueno aquí mi dilema los protagonistas se quedaran o no juntos… lo sabremos en el ultimo capi bueno Y perdón por tardarme años luz pero andaba de practicas gracias por sus comentarios!!)


	17. Afrontando los problemas

-Déjame ir- Lo separo a duras penas podía escuchar su corazón fragmentarse pero lo único que quería era seguir con la firme idea de casarse con Kouga y matar el amor que tenia hacia Inuyasha y que tanto daño le había hecho.

-Tu no te vas de aquí Kagome-La jalo nuevamente para arrastrarla hasta el final de la cueva alumbrada por algunas velas y una manta en el piso donde había estado durmiendo desde días atrás.

-Inuyasha haces esto mas difícil-Se soltó otra vez de su agarre pero que se creía, primero le rompía el corazón después se aparecía en su boda para secuestrarla como un vil delincuente.

-Si cooperaras no seria tan difícil-Se acerco para cargarla y depositarla en la manta quedando el encima de ella…-No pongas esa cara- tenia ambas piernas a los costados impidiendo que Kagome se moviera….-Y ni intentes pegarme que esta vez no me moveré-Le sostuvo las muñecas hacia arriba.

-Quítate acaso ahora intentas abusar de mi-La realidad de las cosas es que sentía todo el cuerpo reaccionar de forma brutal teniendo a Inuyasha encima, llevaba bastante tiempo sin intimar estaba demasiado vulnerable pero a esta altura del partido ya no le tenia miedo a ese hombre.

-Digas lo que digas te noto muy nerviosa-Sonrió levanto una ceja y agacho la cabeza fijando la vista en el escote de la joven, se hizo para atrás con Kagome sin soltarla soltó una de sus muñecas y llevo la mano hasta su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Que haces acaso estas loco-Parpadeo varias veces cuando soltó su otra mano ni siquiera se movió solo sintió un escalofrió en la espalda cuando los dedos masculinos desenlazaban el moño de su vestido.

-Tenia que estar atrás – Le sonrió picaramente siguiendo con su labor sin dejar de verla penetrantemente, al principio tuvo miedo de que las palabras de ella fueran ciertas de que no lo amara pero de ser así no se dejaría siquiera tocar por el, pero al contrario de eso estaba poniendo las cosas muy fácil para el.

-Te exijo…-¿Estaba enojada? Pero ese exijo había sonado mas como un suspiro, esos ojos la ponían en un trance donde no podía moverse ni oponer resistencia….-me liberes- Los roces en su espalda provocados por las manos expertas de Inuyasha le provocaban cosquillas.

-Listo-Aflojo el vestido siguió mirándola incluso esas miradas le parecieron horas que disfruto al máximo…-Tu no te puedes casar, aun estas casada conmigo-Se acerco a Kagome recorriendo su rostro con los labios y aspirando el fino aroma que era delicioso.

-Que …-Cerro los ojos con los labios entreabiertos esas caricias tan suaves tan amorosas la sedaban…-Haces- dijo quedamente, cuando sintió los labios de Inuyasha que rozaron los suyos abrió los ojos enormemente pero no pudo quejarse incluso dejo de respirar.

-¿Puedo besarte?-Solo a unos centímetros de esos labios tan tentadores, pero no quería hacer nada que Kagome no quisiera.

-No…-Susurro sin fuerzas, parecía que el corazón se le quería salir de lo rápido que latía.

-Mala respuesta pequeña-Acerco sus labios rozando los de Kagome una y otra vez…-El no es un si-Atrapo su boca con suavidad introduciendo su lengua, como un reflejo se fue haciendo hacia atrás, Kagome apoyo ambas manos en el suelo.

-No…-Respiraba rápidamente sin dejar de besar a Inuyasha que insistía en recostarla pero se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, mordió su labio con suavidad produciendo que su querido esposo aumentara el ritmo de los besos.

-Si-con la voz ronca que estaba menos agitada que la de Kagome, le acaricio los hombros bajando la tela del vestido.

Hizo la cabeza para atrás evitando mas besos…-¿Por que siempre me haces las cosas mas difíciles?- Puso su mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha acariciándola cariñosamente.

-Por que soy un imbecil…que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenia-Le sonrió tiernamente, se levanto liberando el cuerpo de la joven…-Egoísta te dije una vez puedes irte-Le extendió la mano la cual Kagome tomo levantándose.

-No… No quiero irme-Se hecho en sus brazos…-Siempre terminas por convencerme-Dejo de abrazarlo, bajo las mangas de su vestido mostrando el corset debajo de su vestido que era blanco y enlazado de enfrente algo poco inusual.

-Es mi imaginación o creciste- Sus ojos estaban puestos en el pecho de Kagome que se notaba mas exuberante de lo que recordaba, levanto la vista notando el sonrojo de la joven, se acerco retirando las manos de la chica…-Déjame a mi-Deslizo sus dedos por los brazos de ella provocando escalofríos siguió bajando la tela sin dejar de ver la lencería tan provocativa que llevaba y sin quitarse de la cabeza que la usaba para la noche de bodas con el lobo rabioso.

Trago saliva mirando el techo rocoso, pero que hombre mas sincero esta bien que llevaran tiempo juntos pero un caballero ni en la intimidad diría esas cosas quizás por eso lo amaba tanto el era distinto a todos los Hombres.

-Tu nunca serás de otro me perteneces cada parte de ti es mía- El vestido ya no la cubría ahora podía observarla con la poca ropa que llevaba, se levanto sin quitarle la vista de encima, nuevamente la cargo para depositarla en el piso ahora ella tenia ambas piernas abiertas y flexionadas…-Mía y de nadie mas- Bajo sus dedos al corset acariciando los lazos.

-Inu…yasha- El movimiento de sus pechos era algo que no podía evitar pero sentía que se iba a ahogar le rodeo el cuello buscando sus besos los cuales ya no eran tiernos si no salvajes de parte de ambos, Poco a poco la prenda de arriba se aflojo sin darse cuenta Inuyasha la abrió al igual los besos fueron bajando por su cuello llegando a los pechos desnudos, soltó un jadeo se mordió los labios, daba pequeñas mordidas a sus pezones y al mismo tiempo los succionaba.

-- -- -- --

-Tu hermana me las pagara me escuchaste-Tomo a la mujer de los hombros golpeándola contra la pared bruscamente, había soportado cientos de cosas que Kagome Higurashi lo humillara lo rechazara y cuando por fin creyó tenerla lo dejaba plantado.

-Tranquilícese por favor me lastima-Ladeo el rostro con los ojos cerrados aterrorizada nunca imagino ver a un Kouga fuera de sus casillas.

-Aun Taicho muerto logra ganarme- Apretó los dientes entre si, soltó a sango dándole la espalda no permitiría que esa mujer lo dejara así…-Mas vale Kagome vuelva o su hijo pagara las consecuencias-Volteo a ver a sango con los ojos azules llenos de rencor lo que al principio fue un amor por esa mujer se había convertido en una terrible obsesión.

-- -- -- -- --

-Esto me estorba- paso su lengua por el pezón bajo lentamente dando pequeños besos hasta su ombligo, se hizo para atrás y descorrió la tela de el faldón, se sentó rápidamente con la respiración agitada….-No Tengas miedo- Bajo poco a poco el faldón exponiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome.

-No lo tengo- Se acerco para besarlo el correspondió primero con un roce después coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de Kagome presionando el beso, acaricio la delgada tela que cubría el pecho de Inuyasha, se separo y subió la camisa holgada que el termino de quitarse.

-Te amo…y jamás volveré a dejarte- Su peso los hizo recostarse acaricio con delicadeza las piernas de la joven subiendo a la cintura recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Nunca-Cerro los ojos perdiéndose mas en ese mundo que pensó olvidaría en los fluidos que su cuerpo arrojaba acompañado de las sensaciones…-No digas cosas que quizás no cumplas- Susurro cuando el besaba su cuello, se separo de la joven y termino de quitarse la ultima prenda, flexiono las piernas mientras Inuyasha se acomodaba encima de ella.

-Siempre estaremos juntos Kagome-La voz ronca sonó como un jadeo, se introducía lentamente, ella se aferro a su espalda el aire caliente caía en el cuello de Inuyasha que dio el primer movimiento, arqueo la espalda enterrando mas los dedos era un dolor lleno de placer, se mordió los labios para no gritar cuando el acelero el ritmo no estaba siendo como las primeras veces aquello era mas brusco mas placentero el solo aceleraba las cosas como si quisiera apoderarse de cada milímetro de su cuerpo extasiarla cansarla quizás recompensarla.

-Inu…-No pudo terminar de hablar por los jadeos que salieron de su boca que se estaban volviendo incontrolables, Inuyasha presionaba sus glúteos con fiereza haciendo que las embestidas fueran mas profundas.

-- -- -- --

-Esto no se va a quedar así- Apretaba el pequeño abanico llego al punto de romperlo lo dejo caer en el piso del carruaje, se sentía furiosa como el pudo abandonarla después de la tragedia que había envuelto sus vidas todo por esa mujer, pero era capas de todo incluso de matarla con sus propias manos, se acerco a la pequeña ventanita…-¡Cuánto FALTA!- Al ver la enorme casa que se dibujaba sonrió pronto estaría frente a frente con esa maldita.

Tomo el pequeño vaso de un trago, lo tiro contra la pared rompiéndolo en mil pedazos observo la botella en el escritorio la cual acaricio y se empino ya vería Kagome lo que le esperaba por su traición, estaba en sus manos y ya no temía ser el malo de la historia.

-- -- -- --

Algo dentro de ella exploto en ese momento sus músculos se destenzaron y cuando pensó que aquello había terminado el la volteo quedando ella encima sabia que hacer comenzó a mover las caderas lento se agacho un poco, Inuyasha rodeo su espalda con una mano y con la otra acaricio uno de sus pechos empujo a Kagome acercándola la beso lentamente sintiendo el aliento caliente y las mutuas interrupciones por los jadeos de ella.

-Estoy exhausta- Respiro lentamente bajando el ritmo noto la humedad entre sus piernas provocada por la excitación de Inuyasha todo ese placer había durado tanto que apenas tenia fuerzas, se dejo caer en su pecho acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos.

-Yo podría seguir el resto del día- Sonrió enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros extendidos en sus pectorales…-Todo fue tan rápido te prometo que la próxima vez será mas lento- tanto tiempo espero para volver a probar ese cuerpo y las horas habían transcurrida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estaba apunto de quedarse dormida pero abrió los ojos levantándose al mismo tiempo había olvidado su boda, tomo sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente…-Debo irme tengo que explicarle a Kouga.- subió su faldón después amarro su corset a una velocidad impresionante y por ultimo se puso el vestido y las zapatillas que había dejado al inicio de la cueva.

Se limito a observar como se vestía…-No deberías preocuparte por ese lobo rabioso-Se levanto sin importar que Kagome se sonrojara por su desnudes, tomo su pantalón para ponérselo lentamente y camino hasta ella…-Yo te acompañare no pienso dejarte sola-Le sonrió tiernamente y recogió su camisa holgada.

-- -- -- -- --

-Señor…-Trago saliva atragantándose el resto del discurso no savia como salvar a su hermana estaba tan preocupada por el estado irreconocible de Kouga y aun más por la vigilancia puesta en el cuarto del pequeño bebe.

-Que quieres- Sonrió antipáticamente a la mujer a un lado de el, volvió la vista al frente ignorando lo que sango hablaba en ese estado de ebriedad todo sonaba disperso e irreal.

-Tranquilízate no dejare que Kouga te haga daño-La seguía a paso rápido no comprendía por que tenia tanta prisa por llegar pero fuera cual fuera su razón debía ser muy poderosa ¿o acaso le importaba tanto aclara su situación con Kouga? Tenía mucho tiempo ausente y necesitaba enterarse de los acontecimientos.

-Te explicare cuando lleguemos- No sabia que le asustaba tanto pero tenia un mal presentimiento, Kouga no se merecía ser rechazado y menos plantado el día de su boda ahora que le diría que Inuyasha estaba vivo, cuando ella lo supo prefirió ocultarlo y casarse, todo estaba en riesgo incluso su hijo.

-Así que la señora no esta- Paso su lengua por los dientes mirando su alrededor la casa estaba muy arreglada parecía incluso que se celebraría una fiesta acaso Inuyasha y ella se abrían encontrado…-La esperare-camino hasta la gran sala sentándose en el sillón

Kaede se limito a sonreír algo no estaba bien Kagome no aparecía por ninguna parte Kouga estaba como loco sango era un manojo de nervios y ahora llegaba esa mujer a empeorar la situación esto olía a desgracia y eso era lo ultimo que faltaba en esa casa.

-Espérame aquí-Abrió la puerta se tomo el vestido de los lados y subió las escaleras corriendo dejando a Inuyasha en la entrada volteo a ambos lados del pasillo cuando vio la puerta del despacho entreabierta tomo aire las piernas le temblaron camino a paso lento y la empujo…-Kouga…-.

-Kagome…-Se levanto del sillón acercándose como un animal feroz cuando casa a su presa…-estaba preocupado-La abrazo olvidando incluso el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

-Perdóname-Lo empujo sutilmente mirándolo compasivamente en ese momento ella era la peor persona del universo pero no podía combatir contra sus sentimientos era mas fuerte que ella que su voluntad…-Inuyasha esta vivo- Agacho la cabeza no tenia la moral para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Abrió los labios sorprendido había escuchado bien Inuyasha vivo eso explicaba la ausencia de su prometida fue cuando noto las condiciones en las que venia el vestido lleno de tierra el cabello enmarañado…-Estuviste con el-Apretó los puños sin quitarla la vista.

Los labios le temblaron y con un hilo de voz…-Si-El fuerte golpe que recibió le hizo ladear el rostro abrió los ojos expresivamente impresionada se llevo una mano a los labios la alejo notando la sangre.

-Eres una maldita perdida-La tomo del brazo doblándoselo y haciendo que Kagome se agachara por el dolor…-No sabes con quien te metiste Kagome-Carraspeo los dientes la soltó tirándola al piso…-¡Tu nunca mas a volver con ese imbecil yo te ayude!-Los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban la respiración aumentaba.

-No fue mi intención-Se apoyo con ambas manos intentando levantarse pero Kouga la jalo sujetándola del cuello y golpeándola contra la pared…-N….o pu-edo….res-pi...rar-El aire se le corto por el fuerte agarre sujeto las manos de Kouga tratando de liberarse pero le fue imposible.

-Si no eres mía no serás de el- Apretó el fino cuello de la muchacha pudo escuchar los delgados huesos crujir, su piel tomaba un tono entre pálido y azulado.

-¡Eres un maldito!-Lo tomo de la espalda empujándolo haciendo que soltara a Kagome en el suelo que comenzó a respirar débilmente…-Estas bien-Se agacho tomándola de el rostro acento con la cabeza el se levanto y miro a Kouga con desprecio.

-Taicho-Incluso decir su nombre le provocaba rencor, se acerco a el y le sonrió burlonamente…-Ella no te ama-Al ver la expresión que tomaba su enemigo soltó algunas carcajadas ni el golpe que Inuyasha le dio en la quijada lo hizo entrar en razón.

-Déjalo Inuyasha por favor-Se levanto masajeando su cuello, nunca espero una reacción a si de Kouga intento matarla pero no era para menos ella lo había traicionado cuando el solo se esmero en conquistarla.

-Tienes razón la basura debe quedarse hay- mas que coraje le provocaba lastima ver en lo que se había convertido su peor enemigo, se acerco a su esposita abrazándola protectoramente nunca perdonaría a ese maldito a verla lastimado.

-Te matare con mis propias manos-Observo de reojo el cajón del escritorio sonrió al recordar la pistola que se encontraba dentro y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió tomando el arma entre sus manos para apuntarle a Inuyasha.

-Pero que haces imbecil baja eso-Le dio la espalda a Kagome protegiéndola más que temer por su vida temía más por la de ella, entre abrió los labios mostrando nerviosismo.

-Te lo dije si ella no es mía tampoco será tuya-Rozo el gatillo con los dedos no soportaba la idea de verlos juntos otra vez, las manos le temblaban incluso empezó a transpirar excesivamente.

-Kouga por favor tu no eres así-En ese instante sintió que se desvanecía, hizo a un lado a Inuyasha y se acerco lentamente a Kouga que temblaba como una hoja….-No- tomo su mano y bajo lentamente el arma.

-Kagome…- dejo caer la pistola la abrazo y se soltó a llorar no podía hacerle daño aunque lo deseara.

-Eres demasiado débil- Se agacho tomando el arma le apunto a su rival y sonrió toda la atención ahora estaba en ella, Kikyo a diferencia de Kouga no le temía a nada si Kagome se moría ella tenia el camino libre.

-Kikyo-Inuyasha la miro impresionado intento moverse pero al ver los ojos de Kikyo que lo penetraron se quedo inmóvil entendiendo que si lo hacia dispararía.

-Intente darte un hijo pero no pude…. Haga lo que haga ella siempre estará presente en tu mente- Meneo la cabeza negativamente sin dejar de apuntar el arma…-Matarla no estaba en mis planes pero me enamore de ti y no soportaría verte con ella-Suspiro pesadamente si la mataba ¿tenia el camino libre? O el odio de Inuyasha aun así Kagome moriría y ella viviría y tal vez Inuyasha volvería a sus brazos.

-Estas loca-El escote le subía y bajaba sabia de lo que Kikyo era capas llego al limite de acuchillarse para manipularlos no se tentaría el corazón era su hermana sangre de su sangre pero… eran tan diferentes.

-¡Si y es tu culpa! Siempre me haz quitado todo lo que he amado primero mi papa… siempre hablando de ti la pequeña Kagome después a Inuyasha- bajo el arma sin dejar de verlos…-Te odio y nunca te considere mi hermana-Subió la pistola fijándola en Kagome que se notaba mas pálida que una hoja de papel.

-Señorita sango su hermana llego- La anciana se notaba agitada por el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a sango que estaba en el jardín con la vista perdida.

-gracias a dios-Se levanto cuando se acerco a Kaede el estruendo las hizo brincar del susto…-Fue el sonido de un arma ¡OH dios mió Kagome!-Se hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo acaso Kouga había sido capas…

Continuara (- ya tengo sueño pronto actualizare para poner el final wuajajaja gracias por sus review)


	18. El final de todo

Abrió los ojos castaños inmensamente, cayo al piso atónita era impresionante el miedo que sentía, sujeto sus manos con fuerza sin recuperar la respiración…-Kouga- La opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar.

-Eres un estupido-Siguió apuntando el arma con la quijada tensa esta vez no fallaría, la mataría costara lo que costara disparo pero sango llego por detrás empujándola y haciendo que la bala diera en el techo.

-¡Pero que estas loca!-miro el arma al igual que Kikyo y antes que la desquiciada de su hermana la tomara la empujo con la mano, apretó los puños observando a la mujer debajo de ella no podía creer que ella fuera su hermana.

-Quítate maldita bastarda- Forcejeo con Sango intentando quitársela de encima odiaba a esas dos hermanas, intento alcanzar la pistola que para su desgracia se encontraba lo suficiente lejos.

-Mi paciencia tiene limites-Apretó el puño extendió la mano y sin mas la golpeo tan fuerte que la dejo inconciente, se levanto y tomo el arma temblando al ver a Kagome ensangrentada…-OH dios mió estas herida-Se dejo caer en el piso zarandeándola…-¡Respóndeme!-

-Kouga- Estaba muerto por su culpa el la había salvado, recobro el aliento cuando sintió el rose en su mano, se encontró con los ojos azules que tenían un tono mas oscuro.

-No llores mi Kagome-Levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla manchándola de sangre, el pudo haber cometido esa locura pero gracias a la mujer que amaba no lo hizo las fuerzas se le iban pero si en ese momento perdía la vida no importaba había salvado a Kagome.

-Perdóname-Sus lagrimas resbalaron por la mano de Kouga que poco a poco fue cayendo al piso, lo sujeto con fuerza abrazándolo aun con lo que intento hacer no podía odiarlo no era culpa suya ese hombre la amo hasta el final.

-Se feliz quieres-Su ultimo aliento el dolor de su pecho dejo de sentirse y sus ojos azules se apagaron para no despertar jamás.

-Tranquila- Trago saliva con dolor sin dejar de ver el cuerpo sin vida de Kouga, abrazo a Kagome intentando calmarla, se sentía culpable si el no hubiera estado con Kikyo todo ese tiempo nada hubiese pasado y ese hombre que intento arrebatarle a la mujer que mas amaba seguiría con vida.

Sango que seguía mirando soltó el llanto, no podía creer de lo que era capaz una persona por amor pero más que nada Kikyo se había obsesionado con Inuyasha pero ella no recapacitaría, había matado a un hombre de el cual su único pecado era estar en el momento equivocado.

-- -- -- -- --

-¡Suéltenme! Soy muy poderosa- Intentaba soltarse del fuerte amarra de los policías que la sujetaban desde atrás, se detuvo con esos ojos que desde un inicio denotaron frialdad pero que ahora transmitían odio rencor y venganza, algún día se vengaría de Kagome viviría cada segundo para eso.

-Enloqueció- Miro de soslayo a Kagome y fijo la vista nuevamente en Kikyo, las cosas no terminaron como hubiese querido pero al menos su hermana e Inuyasha estaban bien.

-Ella solo no vivió como quería- Suspiro y tomo la mano de Inuyasha que estaba a su lado, sonrió por que al final estaban bien y por fin las cosas estarían bien como debieron ser desde el momento en que se casaron.

-Kagome…Te amo-La abrazo enterrando los dedos en su espalda cubierta por la fina tela del vestido, la vida le sonrió demasiado mas de lo que se merecía después de todo lo que hizo, ahora comprendía una cosa y es que debía disfrutar al máximo el amor que le tenia a Kagome.

Recargo la cabeza en su pecho sintiéndose protegida por primera vez al lado de ese hombre…-Yo también-Lo dijo casi como un susurro, cerro los ojos experimentando la paz que le fue negada desde la muerte de su madre.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Hola hace un año de tu muerte-Se sentó acomodando su vestido amarillo que resplandecía junto al pasto verde…-Soy feliz como tu querías-Dejo las flores frente a la lapida, que rápido pasaba el tiempo volteo para sonreír al ver a Inuyasha y al pequeño Taicho que jugaban, mas dichosa no podía ser.

-Espera aquí Pequeño Inuyasha- No pudo evitar reírse solo a Kagome se le ocurría ponerle Inuyasha a su hijo, ahora tenia dos Inuyashas que le causaban problemas por que aceptaba que el era como un niño que complacía día tras día.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Se sentó a su lado observándola como siempre lo hacia…-Te he dicho hoy que te vez hermosa-Levanto una ceja y sonrió burlonamente por el sonrojo de su esposa valla Kagome era Kagome y nunca cambiaria pero eso le agradaba que no perdiera esa inocencia que la caracterizaba.

-Si muchas veces- Agacho la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo se sentía tan tonta cuando eso le pasaba debería estar acostumbrada a los halagos.

-No seas penosa Kagome soy tu marido te conozco-Le levanto el rostro, se acerco y la beso dulcemente muy lento disfrutando el sabor dulce que era adictivo y necesario para el.

Lo empujo carraspeando la garganta…-Estamos en la tumba de Kouga y nuestro hijo esta aquí no es correcto, se levanto mirando de soslayo al pequeño que estaba entretenido con un insecto.

-Es solo un niño y Kouga no se molestara- Arrugo la frente, la sujeto de la cintura y le planto otro beso que aun con los empujones de Kagome no le impidió disfrutarlo y adentrarse al paraíso.

-Nunca cambiaras eres un bruto- Le tomo la mano para caminar, llego con el pequeño Inuyasha y se hinco para abrazarlo, ahora todos sus sueños e ilusiones se habían cumplido como su madre y padre hubieran querido nada empañaría esa felicidad que merecía mas que nadie.

-- -- -- -- --

-Kagome que bueno que llegas-Corrió con su hermana y le tomo las manos temblando, como le diría que Kikyo había escapado de la cárcel…-Debes saber-Tomo aire y sin mas alardeos…-¡Kikyo escapo!-

Soltó a Sango y dio tres pasos atrás, no eso no podía ser cierto esa mujer era peligrosa y era seguro que intentaría hacerles daño…-No debemos decirle a Inuyasha eso lo alteraría- se llevo una mano al pecho y la oprimió.

-Como tú digas Kagome- No era posible que Kikyo siguiera atormentando la vida de Kagome, no era justo ni siquiera podía comunicarle que estaba embarazada por fin después de intentarlo tantas veces.

-Se puede- Entro a la habitación sintiendo la tensión de ambas mujeres que lo miraron nerviosamente, sango carraspeo la garganta sonrió y salio…-¿Pasa algo?-Se acerco a Kagome con la ceja levantada.

-No no es nada-Sonrió moviendo las manos negativamente, agacho la vista no podía contra esos ojos de fuego, lo ultimo que quería era preocupar a Inuyasha.

-Confió en ti- Sabia cuando ocultaba algo y esta era una de esas veces pero tarde o temprano hablaría con el, no era nada buena mintiendo

Despertó respirando agitadamente, hizo a un lado el brazo de Inuyasha que la rodeaba se levanto de la cama camino de puntillas a la puerta y la abrió, ese presentimiento la despertó, apoyo la mano en la manija del cuarto vecino ¿que pasaba? estaba temblando lo abrió y se quedo sin aliento al ver que su pequeño no estaba la nana se encontraba tirada en el piso , se dejo caer en el suelo y la movió varias veces…-¡Despierta!- se llevo la mano a los labios para taparlos ¿estaba muerta?, fijo la vista en su mano que sostenía una pequeña nota.

_**Hola hermanita ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?, yo no de ti si quieres ver a tu pequeño hijo que por cierto se parece mucho a su padre ven sola a tu antigua casa, si le avisas a alguien de esto juro que lo matare sin piedad y después a ti… Quizás le perdone la vida cuando mate a su madre…**_

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, apretó la nota con fuerza no esa mujer tenia a su hijo, la tiro y se levanto para salir corriendo, si ella llegaba a tocarle un pelo la mataría con sus propias manos, nunca pensó odiar tanto a Kikyo pero lo estaba haciendo.

Movió la mano topándose con la cama busco a Kagome pero no la sintió fue cuando abrió los ojos dorados, se levanto y observo su alrededor ¿A dónde había ido?, se puso en pie y salio de el cuarto.

Le pego a las riendas del caballo que hecho andar como al que lleva el diablo, el viento le daba en la cara golpeándola, maldita suerte si perdía a su pequeño no lo soportaría…-Aguanta- Golpeo las costillas del caballo con los pies acelerando el paso.

Sostuvo la pequeña hoja de papel arrugada impresionado no era posible Kikyo estaba libre y tenia a su hijo y mataría a Kagome, sin pensarlo salio de el cuarto a paso apresurado tenia que alcanzarla y acabar de una vez con Kikyo, se detuvo en el despacho abrió el ultimo cajón del escritorio y saco el arma con la que mataron a Kouga.

Se bajo del caballo con el cuerpo que parecía se iba a desplomar en cualquier segundo, esa casa se veía tan aterradora ya no era el hogar donde vivió momentos felices ahora solo era un sitio vació y olvidado, abrió la rendija que se cayo con su tacto dio un paso adelante tomo aire y comenzó a caminar, el interior no se notaba estaba oscuro, pego un salto por las ramas de los árboles que chocaban con las ventanas…-Kikyo estoy aquí- los escalofríos que sintió la hicieron voltearon al pequeño pasillo, camino miro el primer cuarto no había nadie dio dos pasos y cuando se disponía a mirar el segundo Kikyo salio de el tirándola.

- ¡Maldita¡ ¡Ese niño debería ser mió por tu culpa perdí a mi hijo!- La Golpeo varias veces contra el piso, saco un abre cartas subió la mano la cual Kagome detuvo en el aire-Solo muerta dejaras de estorbarme- Usaba todas las fuerzas que tenia solo para eso vivió todo ese tiempo para acabarla.

-¡Estas desquiciada!-la empujo liberándose de su encierro se levanto y corrió al cuarto los ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio a su pequeño, pero Kikyo le encajo el abre cartas por detrás.

-Te matare y me quedare con tu hijo… Inuyasha jamás lo vera-Lo desencajo volvió a encajárselo pero ahora en el pecho, Kagome se apoyo en sus hombros respirando lentamente.

-Nunca te quedaras con mi hijo-Aun con las dos heridas que no dejaban de sangrar detuvo las siguiente puñalada doblando la mano de Kikyo que tiro el abre cartas…-No soy la misma de antes por mi hijo puedo ser una fiera- extendió su mano y la cacheteo.

-Pero como te atreves- Ese golpe le había dolido, intento regresarle el golpe pero Kagome le detuvo la mano dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz que la hizo sangrar…-No cabe duda que las hermanas Higurashi son iguales- apretó los dientes, se limpio la sangre de la nariz y la tomo del cabello tirando al piso…-Te lo dije de aquí saldrás muerta Hermanita- Le pego una bofetada y antes de seguir, Kagome se volteo quedando ella encima.

-No kikyo no destruirás mi felicidad-Levanto el puño y comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez, parpadeo varias veces se levanto y la miro en el piso acaso se había excedido, camino hasta el pequeño Inuyasha que tenia los ojos bien abiertos….-No te preocupes mi pequeño todo esta bien-Se llevo la mano al pecho resintiendo la puñalada.

Se levanto con el rostro adolorido por los golpes y como un fantasma tomo el pequeño abre cartas se acerco a su hermana que estaba de espaldas…-¡Ya muérete!- Se quedo con el en el aire, cayo al piso con los ojos abiertos y la mano extendida.

-Inuyasha-Abrazo a su Hijo con fuerza impidiendo que viera el cuerpo de Kikyo, no pudo evitar sentir lastima y compasión…-Perdónala Dios-Camino lentamente dejándose caer en los brazos de su esposo.

-Todo estará bien no te hará daño- Bajo el arma sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte, ahora se sentía tranquilo la única persona que podía seguir dañándolos estaba muerta y aunque no quiso llegar jamás a los extremos si no le hubiera disparado hubiese matado a Kagome a sangre fría y eso no lo permitiría nunca.

-Lose- cerro los ojos recobrando el aliento sin dejar de proteger al pequeño Inuyasha.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-Esa mujer tuvo lo que se merecía-Suspiro y sonrió no es que fuera mala pero con la muerte de Kikyo ya no había mas inseguridades ni preocupaciones y lo mejor es que Kagome le había dado su merecido.

-Si, pero espero dios la perdonara- A pesar de todas las cosas que Kikyo había hecho no le deseaba ningún mal y esperaba en la muerte hubiese encontrado la paz que tanto busco en vida por el camino equivocado.

-Deja de ser tan buena-La empujo levemente soltando algunas carcajadas, tenia tiempo que no se reía tan sinceramente como en ese preciso momento.

-Eres tan mala- No pudo evitar reírse la risa de Sango era demasiado contagiosa…-Bueno y cuando nacerá mi sobrina-Se arrodillo y le toco la panza que aun estaba plana.

-Aun falta Graciosa-Se acaricio el estomago y volvió a suspirar un bebe por fin, seria el primero de muchos hijos.

-¡Sango¡ Mi preciosa Sangito-Se bajo del caballo y corrió para abrazarla de la cintura y darle varias vueltas…-Mi hijo quiere jugar no es cierto pequeño Miroku- Sonrió picaramente.

-Será una niña y ni pienses que se llamara Miroku- Hizo pequeños los ojos y le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Inuyasha Taicho que hace por estos lugares-Se acerco a el con mirada inocente y mordiéndose los labios, mientras con la mano se enroscaba el cabello.

-Me esta coqueteando Señorita Higurashi-Levanto una ceja y sus ojos miel tomaron un tono mas fuerte, Llevo uno de sus dedos al cuello de Kagome y lo bajo lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos.

Arrugo la frente y le quito la mano…-Descarado- Pero como se atrevía que estuvieran casados no le daba el derecho de tocarla cuando el quisiera y menos de es forma tan morbosa.

-Si lo soy…pero a ti te gusta-La cargo se dio la media vuelta y camino rumbo a la casa…-Creo que quiero otro bebe ¿por que no trabajamos en el?- Se detuvo y estaba esa mirada lujuriosa.

-Descarado- No se cansaba de repetírselo pero a final de cuentas le sonrió totalmente ruborizada pero que ese hombre no se cansaba de intentar tener hijos aunque eso no era algo de lo que se quejara, cerro los ojos para recibir un beso de los cuales jamás se cansaría...-Trabajemos en el- Se recargo en su pecho y aspiro el aroma masculino que bien se sentía estar así con Inuyasha todo los problemas que tuvo en el pasado los valían para tener ese presente.

-Te lo repito siempre pero no me canso de hacerlo Te amo Mi vida- Retomo el paso sin dejar de verla y con el corazón que le latía tan rápido, ya comprendía a todos aquellos que describían el amor como algo único y maravilloso y es que para el Kagome era el amor mismo lo mas maravilloso de toda su vida.

FIN……..


End file.
